The Snake And The Stray Achtung OotP Spoiler
by punkwitch
Summary: Spoiler---Severus findet sich plötzlich im Zentrum von Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit...und findet es gar nicht so unangenehm...Slash
1. Auf ein Neues

Disclaimer: JKR verdient ihr Geld mit diesen Charakteren, nicht ich. Ich hab nur ein wenig Spaß mit Ihnen *gg*  
  
Authors Note: Nun ja, dies ist so ziemlich die erste, lange, plotreiche (!!) Fic, dich ich geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Geduld mit mir.  
  
Dank an die Menschen, die mir unerlässlich versichern, ich könnte schreiben. Ich liebe euch alle.  
  
Severus Snape trat hinaus ins Freie, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte so, seine herannahenden Kopfschmerzen zu bekämpfen. "Du weißt, worum ich dich bitten muss," hallten die Worte Albus' in seinem Kopf. Natürlich wusste er es, oder meinte dieser verrückte alte Mann etwa, er wurde schon senil?  
  
Aber ob er auch wollte, war eine andere Frage.  
  
Wollte er tatsächlich erneut Seiner Gefolgschaft beitreten? Erneut wieder und wieder vorgeben, auf der Seite des Wahnsinnigen zu stehen? Erneut sämtliche Foltermethoden über sich ergehen lassen, bis der Dunkle Lord überzeugt war von seiner Loyalität?  
  
Er hatte das doch schon einmal hinter sich gebracht, damals, als Er misstrauisch geworden war, ob er nicht doch für Albus spionierte. Das hatte Severus dem lieben Lucius zu verdanken gehabt, und hätte sich Severus die Möglichkeit aufgetan, hätte er ihn vermutlich mit den Eiern zuerst an der Decke aufgehängt!  
  
Stattdessen hatte er eine Woche lang in den Verliesen des Dunklen Lords verbracht, an der Wand festgekettet, und hatte Cruciatus-Kurs wie auch brennende Schürhaken über sich ergehen lassen.  
  
So sehr der Dunkle Lord die Muggle auch hasste, ihre Foltermethoden hatte er sich schon immer gerne ausgeliehen. Gnädigerweise hatte er wenigstens anschließend die Narben entfernt.  
  
Für Severus war diese kleine Episode der beste Beweis gewesen, dass er ein phantastischer Lügner war. Immer wieder aufs Neue hatte er versichert, dass er nie in seinem Leben "seinen" Dunklen Lord betrügen würde, niemals würde er doch auch nur dran denken.  
  
Zu seinem Glück hatte Er nicht auf Veritaserum zurückgegriffen.  
  
Nicht, weil Er dachte, Schmerz allein sei das beste Mittel, um die Wahrheit zu erhalten.  
  
Nein, vielmehr darum, weil der einzige Mensch, der es hätte brauen können, zu just dieser Zeit an der Wand hing und gefoltert wurde.  
  
All seinen Versuchen zu trotz hatte Severus nie verstanden, warum Er nie für einen zweiten Trankbrauer gesorgt hatte. Er musste sich tatsächlich darauf verlassen haben, dass Severus ihn nie betrog.  
  
Was er getan hatte, und nun wieder tun würde.  
  
Weil Albus ihn darum gebeten hatte.  
  
Anscheinend würde Severus nie etwas aus eigenem Antrieb heraus tun.  
  
Eine Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken fahren.  
  
Himmelherrschaftszeiten noch einmal, er hatte gehofft, allein zu sein. Er wartete, wer da wohl aus dem Dunkel herausgeschlichen kam, und freute sich schon, falls es ein Schüler war. Nur zu gerne würde er heute Abend Gryffindor so an die 50 Punkte abziehen, für pure Existenz!  
  
Doch was er aus dem Busch vor ihm hervortreten sah, ließ seine Laune nur noch mehr sinken.  
  
Es war ein Hund.  
  
Black!  
  
Zu allem Überfluss trottete der große, schwarze Streuner nicht an ihm vorbei, sondern verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Form. Black blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen und musterte Severus vorsichtig.  
  
"Was ist, hast du deinen Knochen verloren?" Severus hatte sich eine Bemerkung ganz einfach nicht verkneifen können, kam es ihm doch so vor, als wollte Black tatsächlich Konversation mit ihm betreiben. Und er konnte sich besseres vorstellen, als ausgerechnet das zu tun.  
  
"Das ist nicht komisch," kam es schon fast beleidigt zurück.  
  
"Es war ja auch mein voller Ernst. Was willst du? Solltest du nicht längst unterwegs sein und deinem Werwolffreund Bescheid sagen?"  
  
Warum Severus bei dieser Frage so verbittert klang, wusste er selber nicht. Er beneidete Black nicht, nicht um seine Freunde und erst gar nicht um die Tatsache, dass er ja so beliebt war, Azkaban hin, Azkaban her.  
  
Severus spürte, wie er wütend wurde, und atmete erneut tief durch. Es hatte gar keinen Sinn, jetzt einen Streit mit Black anzufangen. Es würde ihn doch ohnehin nur kostbare Zeit rauben. Er hatte jetzt wirklich anderes zu tun!  
  
"Ich bin auf dem Weg. Aber vorher wollte ich noch unter vier Augen mit dir reden."  
  
Womit hatte Severus das eigentlich verdient? Er wollte doch nur seine Ruhe, doch stattdessen musste er diesem unbeholfenen Gestammel zuhören!  
  
"Ich wüsste nun wirklich nicht, was wir zwei miteinander zu bereden hätten!"  
  
Er sah Black zusammenschrecken ob der Strenge in seiner Stimme. Triumphierend dachte Severus, dass es doch immer wieder aufs Neue funktionierte, andere Leute aufgrund seines Tonfalls einzuschüchtern! Black scharrte mit den Füßen, starrte auf den Kiesweg hinab und schien nach Worten zu ringen. Wieso ging Severus eigentlich nicht einfach? Er wunderte sich, warum er nicht längst unterwegs war, anstatt darauf zu warten, was Monsieur zu sagen hatte. Doch komischerweise war er auch neugierig, was sein Gegenüber wohl von ihm wollte.  
  
"Nun? Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit, Black. Also, wenn du was zu sagen hast, dann tu es besser jetzt!"  
  
Black richtete sich auf, starrte Severus in die Augen und sagte:  
  
"Ich fand nur, du weißt schon, Albus hatte Recht. Wir sollten wirklich vernünftig sein. Um Harrys Willen."  
  
"Und wer spricht da von Vernunft? Ausgerechnet du musst plötzlich einen auf Erwachsen machen?" Severus lachte spöttisch. "Das ist wirklich der beste Witz, den ich in den letzten Tagen gehört habe! Seit wann bist du denn vernünftig?"  
  
Black setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber Severus schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
  
"Ich will's gar nicht wissen! Und um auf deinen ach so noblen Grund zurückzukommen, sollte dir doch klar sein, dass ich mich nicht im Geringsten um Harrys Wohlergehen sorge!"  
  
"Du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, er sei dir egal? Das kannst du von mir aus Albus erzählen, oder sogar ihm. Aber ich weiß es besser!"  
  
Severus hob in gespieltem Interesse die Augenbraue.  
  
"Ach wirklich? Und woher, bitte, möchtest du so genau wissen, was ich denke?" Er verschränkte die Arme, nun wirklich neugierig auf die Antwort. Wann war Black denn unter die Psychiater gegangen?  
  
"Ich kenne dich besser, als du denkst!"  
  
"Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." presste Severus zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. Was glaubte dieser Kerl eigentlich, wer er war? Trelawney, die ihm nur in die Augen sehen musste, um zu wissen, dass er nächsten Dienstag starb? Für diese Kindereien hatte er wirklich nicht die Nerven, heute noch weniger als sonst!  
  
"Wir sind schließlich zusammen zur Schule gegangen!"  
  
Bitte? Severus war sich sicher, nicht mehr richtig zu hören! Was zur Hölle war das denn für eine Vorstellung?  
  
Fast schon erwartete er, Lupin und den selig verstorbenen Potter aus einem Busch springen zu sehen, lauthals lachend und "Reingelegt!" rufend. Diese Situation war so surreal, ihn hätte nichts mehr gewundert.  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, zu wissen, worauf du hinaus willst, Black, aber was auch immer es ist, ich habe leider noch eine Verabredung. Nicht eine, die ich gerne einhalten möchte, aber nichts desto trotz muss ich jetzt gehen. Wenn du also vorhast, in alten Schulerinnerung zu schwelgen, wirst du das wohl oder übel alleine tun müssen. Wenn du mich entschuldigst..."  
  
Er wollte an Black vorbei marschieren, beeindruckender Weise seine Roben hinter sich herwehen lassen und einen 1a Abgang hinlegen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Black ihn daran hindern würde, indem er ihn am Arm festhielt und zurückriss.  
  
"Black, was zum Teufel...!"  
  
"Jetzt halt endlich den Mund! Ich versuche hier gerade, das Kriegsbeil mit dir zu begraben. Wäre nett, wenn du mir ein wenig entgegenkommen würdest!"  
  
"Es tut mir ja wahnsinnig leid, aber ich hege absolut kein Interesse, meine Beziehung zu dir zu vertiefen, egal, in welcher Hinsicht!" schnaubte Severus und befreite sich aus Blacks klammerharten Griff.  
  
"Aber, Albus..!"  
  
Severus atmete tief durch, um nicht zu schreien anzufangen. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich mit einem dickschädeligen Sechzehnjährigen zu unterhalten, der nicht einsehen mochte, dass er seine Strafarbeit tatsächlich verdient hatte. Gezwungen ruhig bemühte er sich um eine vernünftige Argumentation.  
  
"Weißt du, Black,..."  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Black, ich habe wirklich nicht die Zeit, noch die Nerven, deine Gehirnwindungen auch nur ansatzweise zu verstehen. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass dir Albus Meinung so zu Herzen geht, ansonsten hättest du mich schon damals auf der Schule in Ruhe gelassen!"  
  
Mist, schalt Severus sich selbst. Er hatte nicht mit dem alten Käse anfangen wollen, hatte bisher das Thema gemieden, doch irgendetwas an Blacks plötzlichen Interesse an ihrer "Beziehung" zueinander irritierte ihn dermaßen, dass er für einen Augenblick nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, was er sagte - einen Fehler, den er sonst niemandem vergeben würde, sich selbst am wenigsten.  
  
Black hatte zu seinem Ausfall noch nichts erwidert, was sein Glück war. Vielleicht war er ja doch intelligenter, als Severus dachte.  
  
"Siehst du, deswegen sollten wir miteinander reden."  
  
Severus revidierte seine Meinung auf der Stelle. Nein, Black war in keinster Weise intelligent. Er war anscheinend einfach nur lebensmüde.  
  
Severus versuchte, nicht die Fäuste zu ballen, oder nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen. Stattdessen schoss er mit seinen Augen Giftpfeile in Blacks Richtung, der diese allerdings ignorierte.  
  
Hatte Severus einen seiner Schicksalsgötter so derart verärgert, dass dieser ihm diese Rache auf die Erde sandte? Er wollte doch nur endlich seine Aufgabe erledigen!  
  
"In Ordnung, Black. Du willst mit mir reden, ich mit dir aber nicht. Siehst du unser Dilemma? Eine unüberwindbare Hürde, wie mir scheint. Wenn du mich nicht an einen Baum fesselst, wirst du mich wohl nicht zum Zuhören zwingen können. Deswegen würde ich es jetzt bevorzugen, dass du mich gehen lässt, da ich keine Lust verspüre, dir einen Fluch an den Hals zu hetzen. Wie du weißt, könnte das unangenehm werden, und ich kann mir schöneres vorstellen, als mir Potters Geheule anzuhören, weil ich sein neues Lieblingshaustier misshandelt habe."  
  
"Nenn mich nicht Haustier! Ich bin Harrys Pate!"  
  
"Jaja, ich weiß, und dieser Umstand ist wirklich rührend. Gute Nacht, Black!"  
  
Damit wandte Severus sich wieder zum Gehen. Er wartete nur darauf, Blacks Hand wieder auf seinem Arm zu spüren. Sollte er ihm ruhig einen Grund geben, "aus Versehen" "Impedimenta" mit "Imperio" zu verwechseln! Severus hätte nur zu gerne gesehen, wie Black auf sein Wort hin auf einem Bein hüpfend in den See sprang und die Riesenkrake küsste!  
  
Aber Black ließ ihn gehen, schien wohl begriffen zu haben, dass er auf taube Ohren stieß. Severus wandte die Augen gen Himmel und dankte einem Gott, an den er gar nicht glaubte, für seine Güte. Wenigstens musste er nun nicht mehr solcherart Kleinkindergeschwafel ertragen.  
  
Auch wenn die Aufgabe, die nun vor ihm lag, nicht wesentlich angenehmer sein würde, als Black den Rest seines Lebens zuhören zu müssen.  
  
+++++ 


	2. Die Rückkehr

Er hatte erst in seinen Privatgemächern einige persönliche Sachen zusammengepackt, bevor er von Hogsmeade aus zum Aufenthaltsort des Dunklen Lords appariert war.  
  
Der nun vor ihm stand und ihn prüfend musterte.  
  
Er hatte sich eine Geschichte zurechtgelegt, eine, in welcher Albus der unnachgiebige Schulleiter war, der ihn niemals gehen lassen würde, wenn ein Schüler in einer nicht abschätzbaren Gefahrensituation steckte. Hatte auch schon den Grund perfekt ausformuliert. Albus vertraute ihm ja blind, sah in ihm einen Ratgeber und so eine Art rechte Hand etc.  
  
Aber als er zu Erzählen anfangen wollte, hatte Er ihn nur mit einer Handbewegung unterbrochen, hatte aber auch nichts weiter gesagt. Anscheinend benötigte er keine halbwarmen Entschuldigungen.  
  
Vielleicht hatte Lucius auch schon seine Version der Dinge verbreitet. Eben jener würde alles tun, um seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen! Oder höher in der Anerkennung des Dunklen Lords aufzusteigen, je nachdem, welcher Blickwinkel einem lieber war.  
  
"Du hast also doch zu mir zurückgefunden."  
  
Severus schreckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Die hohe, schneidende Stimme war ihm durch und durch gegangen und hatte ihn unsanft aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen. Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und sagte:  
  
"Ja, natürlich, Mylord." Die Worte gingen ihm schon fast zu leicht von den Lippen.  
  
"Sieh mich an, Severus. Wir haben uns doch schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
Gehorsam hob Severus seinen Kopf, und versuchte, nicht angeekelt auszusehen. Das, was da vor ihm stand, hatte nicht viel mit einem Menschen zu tun. Die Ähnlichkeit zu einer Schlange war so groß, dass man schon erwartete, ein Hissen anstatt von Worten aus Seinem Mund zu hören. Was ja auch manchmal der Fall war.  
  
Severus dachte an den Tom Riddle zurück, der ihm von Lucius vorgestellt wurde als "ein Mann mit Visionen". Dieser Mann war Mitte Vierzig und gutaussehend gewesen, hatte Charme und Charisma besessen, und hatte jeden um den Finger wickeln können, der wie Severus nicht wusste, wohin in dieser kalten, grausamen, gerechten Welt. Diese muggleverliebte, verweichlichte Welt, die einen guten Schwarzmagier noch nicht einmal erkennen würde, wenn er nackt an der Spitze des Big Ben baumelte.  
  
Es war zu verlockend gewesen, als das ein 19-Jähriger hätte Nein sagen können. Vor allem nicht, wenn dieser Severus Snape hieß und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wie ein vollwertiger Mensch behandelt wurde.  
  
Um sich nicht an diese alte Geschichte erinnern zu müssen, konzentrierte sich Severus auf die Hände des Lords.  
  
Von denen eine plötzlich aus der Robe fuhr und eine schnelle Bewegung vollzog. Severus zuckte zusammen, erwartete schon, von einem Fluch getroffen zu werden, doch nichts geschah. Er hatte vor Schreck die Augen geschlossen, nur um sie vorsichtig wieder zu öffnen. Der Dunkle Lord grinste höhnisch und zischte:  
  
"Keine Angst, Severus, ich verfluche dich schon nicht. Noch nicht."  
  
Hinter sich hörte Severus ein abfälliges Lachen. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass es Lucius gehörte. Natürlich würde sich dieser Severus' Demütigung nicht entgehen lassen. Eher würde er sich einen Arm abschneiden lassen.  
  
"Du bist dir natürlich im klaren, dass ich dich trotz allem bestrafen muss. Ich kann nicht durchgehen lassen, dass einer meiner Todesesser nicht erscheint, wenn ich ihn rufe. Selbst, wenn du es bist."  
  
"Ja, Mylord."  
  
Severus verkniff sich alle restlichen Worte. Weitere Schwierigkeiten wollte er sich nicht einhandeln, weitere Zugeständnisse wollte er allerdings auch nicht machen. Schließlich war er kein Todesesser mehr.  
  
"Da das geklärt ist, bist du hiermit entlassen. Deine Kammer steht für dich bereit."  
  
Severus konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Augen weiteten. Er hoffte, dass sein Gegenüber es als fragend interpretierte. In seinem Kopf zumindest herrschte Panik. Er sollte hier bleiben? Aber das war unmöglich.  
  
"Mylord ist zu gütig. Aber ich muss nach Hogwarts zurück, wie Mylord wissen dürfte."  
  
"Ach ja, Severus? Und warum ist das so? Du arbeitest doch nicht etwa tatsächlich für diesen alten Muggleliebhaber?"  
  
Severus' Annahmen waren also richtig gewesen, Lucius hatte nicht gezögert, ihn auf den Scheiterhaufen zu zerren. Gut für ihn, dass sich Severus gerade nicht um ihn kümmern konnte.  
  
"Nein, Mylord. Ihr solltet wissen, dass ich Dumbledore hasse. Mit all meiner Seele. Aber er würde nur misstrauisch, wenn ich ohne ersichtlichen Grund eine Nacht nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehre. Vor allem, wenn er denkt, ich hätte nur Besorgungen zu machen."  
  
Severus betete im Stillen, dass Er auf seine schnell zurechtgelegte Begründung hereinfiel. Er musste einfach in der Lage sein, diesen Ort wieder zu verlassen! Ansonsten würde er eventuelle Informationen nur schlecht liefern können.  
  
"Sicher, sicher. Das mag sein, und wenn die Schule wieder anfängt, wirst du auch wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren können. Vielleicht sogar früher, wenn ich wieder von deiner Loyalität überzeugt bin. Da ich allerdings noch meine Zweifel habe, wirst du wohl verstehen, wenn ich dich nicht so einfach gehen lassen kann. Ich kann nicht mehr davon ausgehen, dass du keinerlei Informationen weiterreichst.  
  
Und das schmerzt mich mehr, als das es dich noch tun wird, glaub mir."  
  
Severus hatte die Androhung der Folter verstanden und nickte stumm. Aber seine Gedanken rasten nur so. Er musste einen Weg finden, mit Albus zu kommunizieren, und das so schnell wie möglich. Er war sich sicher, dass einer der anderen Todesesser bestimmt über wichtige Informationen verfügte, die er auch nur allzu offen mit Severus teilen würde. Doch was würde ihm dies nutzen, wenn er keinerlei Kontakt nach Hogwarts hatte. Eulen wären zu riskant, der Dunkle Lord oder einer seiner Lakaien überwachte unter Garantie den Luftraum. Und selbst der beste Code würde entschlüsselt werden. Das schlimmste an Ihm, neben dem Gebrauch der Unverzeihlichen, war seine Brillanz. Leider war er nicht dumm.  
  
Das hätte es um einiges leichter gemacht.  
  
In seiner Kammer, die von der Größe her einem Besenschrank ähnelte, verstaute Severus die wenigen Habseligkeiten, die er mitgenommen hatte, in einer Kommode, und beschloss, zumindest einer Eule eine Chance zu geben. Albus musste sowieso wissen, was Sache war, also konnte er genauso gut versuchen, eine Nachricht zu übermitteln. Irgendwann musste er sowieso sterben.  
  
Severus griff sich seinen Federkiel, ein Stück Pergament und schrieb:  
  
Hallo, Tatze.  
  
Bin gut angekommen. Es ist bei weitem nicht so schlecht, wie ich dachte. Zumindest muss ich mein Zimmer nicht mit jemand anderem teilen. Was mit meine größte Sorge war.  
  
Das Personal ist freundlich, der Geschäftsführer ein wenig grantig, aber umgänglich. Mit einem längeren Aufenthalt werde ich also leben können. Auch wenn ich sagte, ich werde sofort zurückkommen. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht allzu enttäuscht.  
  
Bitte richte doch unserem Großvater die wärmsten Grüße von mir aus. Es wäre schön, von ihm zu hören.  
  
Leider werde ich nicht oft schreiben können, da das Angebot hier wirklich zeitraubend ist.  
  
Alles Liebe  
  
Snivellus  
  
Zugegeben, es war ein etwas lausiger Code, aber da Severus beschlossen hatte, die Nachricht an Black zu senden, hatte er sich für eine leicht zu entschlüsselnde Variante entschieden. Er hoffte, dass dieser debile Mistkerl wenigstens das zu entziffern wusste.  
  
Er hätte natürlich viel lieber Albus direkt angeschrieben, aber das schien ihm zu riskant. Also adressierte er den Brief mit Tatze, band ihn seiner Eule, die ihn mittlerweile auch schon gefunden hatte, ans Bein und hoffte, dass die Nachricht ihren Empfänger erreichte.  
  
Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, viel erreicht zu haben, aber mehr konnte er nicht tun. Also ließ er sich auf die Pritsche, die sein Bett darstellen sollte, sinken und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Auf ein Neues fühlte er Kopfschmerzen herannahen, hatte aber natürlich Pomfreys Heilmittelchen vergessen. Er verfluchte sich selbst und öffnete das Fenster. Vielleicht half die frische Luft ja etwas. Oder der Blick auf den dunklen Wald vor ihm, wo sich bestimmt Fuchs und Hase Gute Nacht sagten. Die dunklen Umrisse der Bäume hatten schon eine fast beruhigende Wirkung auf Severus, und er fühlte die leichte Panik, die er in der letzten halben Stunde empfunden hatte, verschwinden. Dafür war er nur noch erschöpft. Am liebsten hätte er sich hingelegt, aber er wusste auch ohne den Versuch zu unternehmen, dass dies ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen sein würde. Er würde kein Auge zutun können. Nicht auf diesem Aushilfsbett, nicht in der fremden Umgebung, nicht, wenn er so unwissend war.  
  
"Hoffst du auf einen Retter?"  
  
Trotz seiner derzeitigen Gemütsverfassung musste Severus ob des Sarkasmus in der Stimme lächeln. Er drehte sich um, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und schaute seinem Gegenüber in die grauen Augen.  
  
"Du bist doch hier, Lucius."  
  
Lucius grinste nur breit, und für diese Sekunde war es fast wie in den alten Tagen zwischen den beiden unterschiedlichen Männern. Doch dann wurde der blonde Todesesser wieder ernst.  
  
"Er ist ganz schön enttäuscht von dir, weißt du?"  
  
"Ja, und wo könnte da wohl der Grund liegen? Ich liege doch recht in der Annahme, dass du keine Minute gewartet hast, um ihm eine Entschuldigung für meine Abwesenheit zu liefern?"  
  
"Aber doch nur im besten Interesse."  
  
"Nämlich deinem."  
  
Obwohl Lucius Gesicht wie versteinert war, wusste Severus, dass er ihn verletzt hatte. Wenn es etwas gab, was Lucius nicht gerne hörte, waren es Vorwürfe über seine Eitelkeit, oder seine Selbstsucht. Er hielt sich selbst nämlich weder für das eine noch für das andere.  
  
"Das war ein Tiefschlag."  
  
"Tiefer als du kann ich gar nicht schlagen, Lucius."  
  
Der ältere Malfoy trat näher, stand nun ganz im Zimmer und somit nur wenige Zentimeter von Severus entfernt. Severus versagte sich selbst, nach hinten auszuweichen, wollte er nicht so wirken, als fürchte er Lucius. Außerdem war hinter ihm eh nur die Wand.  
  
"Weißt du, ich könnte für dich ein gutes Wort einlegen. Ich habe mittlerweile einen ziemlich guten Draht zu unserem Dunkeln Lord."  
  
Severus hörte die Intention hinter den Worten, spürte Lucius' warmen Atem über sein Gesicht wehen, aber er würde nicht nachgeben. Da würde er sich eher von einem Gnom begatten lassen!  
  
"Und wir wissen ja beide, was ich dafür zu tun hätte, nicht wahr?"  
  
Lucius lachte leise.  
  
"Was würde es schaden, wenn du ein wenig nett zu mir bist, Sev?"  
  
"Nichts, Lu. Doch es würde genauso wenig schaden, wenn du mich ganz einfach in Ruhe lässt. Und lass die alten Spitznamen aus dem Spiel, die ziehen nicht mehr."  
  
Lucius starrte ihn an, seine Augen glitzerten vor Wut.  
  
"Na gut, wenn du das so siehst! Bitte! Aber komm nicht nachher an und heul dich bei mir aus, weil Du-weißt-schon-wer dich wieder extra lange an der Wand hat hängen lassen!"  
  
"Oh, keine Angst, Lucius. In diese Verlegenheit werde ich nicht kommen!"  
  
Lucius schaute ihn noch einen Moment wütend an, stürmte aber dann aus dem Zimmer. Severus wusste, dass er es soeben noch schlimmer gemacht hatte. Lucius würde vermutlich sofort zu Voldemort laufen und irgendeine Räuberpistole erzählen, die Severus' Bestrafung nur noch grausamer ausfallen ließ. Wahrscheinlich die nette Episode, wie er dem Potter-Balg im dessen ersten Jahr das Leben gerettet hatte.  
  
Was zu einem gewissen Teil ja auch richtig war.  
  
Severus ließ sich auf das "Bett" fallen und schloss die Augen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Black tatsächlich recht gehabt, dass ihm der Potter- Sprössling nicht egal sein konnte. Was Severus selber nicht begreifen konnte. Schließlich hasste er diesen kleinen Wichtigtuer, der sich nur etwas auf den Namen seines Vaters einbildete!  
  
'Wie kann er sich denn was auf seinen Vater einbilden, wenn er ihn gar nicht kannte?' flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
"Schnauze." murmelte er müde. Er wollte gar nicht hören, was dieser Teil seines Gewissens zu sagen hatte. Diese Stimme war es doch auch gewesen, die ihn zu dieser bescheuerten Rettungsaktion getrieben hatte. Als ob es Potter geschadet hätte, von seinem Besen zu fliegen. Severus hatte das noch nie geschadet, und es war ihm oft genug passiert.  
  
Vorzugsweise dann, wenn Black in der Nähe gewesen war, um ihn auszulachen.  
  
Aber das war ja auch nicht selten gewesen. Oder, in Severus' Augen, nicht selten genug! Manchmal hatte er während seiner Schulzeit das Gefühl gehabt, er brauchte sich nur umzudrehen, um dort irgendwo Black mit seinen Freunden stehen zu sehen. Oder, was auch oft vorkam, alleine an einer Wand gelehnt, wo er ihn solange forschend musterte, bis entweder Severus die Geduld verlor, oder es Black wohl zu langweilig wurde und er seine neuesten Zaubersprüche an ihm ausprobierte.  
  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend zwang sich Severus dazu, nicht über olle Kamellen nachzudenken. Was nützte es ihm, wenn er jetzt auch noch nostalgisch wurde? Er würde sich wahrscheinlich nur wütend, oder hilflos, fühlen, und das war in seiner aktuellen Situation nicht die intelligenteste Vorgehensweise.  
  
Severus glitt in einen unruhigen Halbschlaf, und sein angestrengtes Hirn versorgte ihn auch noch gütiger Weise mit allen möglichen Horrorversionen. Was, wenn die Eule abgefangen worden war? Was, wenn Voldemort wusste, dass er Albus zu kontaktieren versucht hatte? Was, wenn die Eule Black nicht fand? Was, wenn dieser nicht wusste, wie der Code gemeint war? Severus sah vor seinem inneren Auge, wie Black den Zettel nahm, mehrmals durchlas und dann einfach wegschmiss, weil er es als einen geschmacklosen Witz abtat. Hilflos sah er Black den Tisch verlassen, in sein Schlafzimmer gehen und....  
  
Severus schreckte hoch. Anscheinend war er doch für einen Moment eingenickt, und seine schmutzige Phantasie hatte ihn mit einem sehr ekelhaften Bild versorgt.  
  
Er hatte gesehen, wie Black seine Kleidung abgestreift hatte, langsam und sinnlich. Eine Hand hatte er über seinen Körper fahren lassen, die andere war durch sein Haar geglitten. Auf dem Bett liegend, hatte Black sein Glied zärtlich mit der Hand umschlossen und hatte begonnen, zu masturbieren. Seine Augen waren geschlossen gewesen, sein Mund leicht geöffnet, und er hatte einen Namen geflüstert...  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf, und versuchte, Ekel zu empfinden.  
  
Was gar nicht so einfach war, hatte sein bestes Stück anscheinend eine andere, eigene Meinung zu diesem Thema.  
  
Was zur Hölle war denn nun schon wieder mit ihm los? Seit wann hatte er denn erotische Träume, in denen Black vorkam? Und warum war er davon auch noch erregt?  
  
Konnte man eigentlich erregt sein und gleichzeitig einen gewissen Brechreiz empfinden?  
  
Severus erhob sich von seiner Liegestätte, öffnete das Fenster und nahm mehrere tiefe Atemzüge. Er wollte einen klaren Kopf bekommen, und wollte vor allem seine Erektion zwingen, wieder zu verschwinden.  
  
Was sie nach einer Zeit auch glücklicherweise auch tat.  
  
Wieder im Bett, schief Severus erneut ein, hatte aber glücklicherweise keine Träume, die in irgendeiner Weise auch nur im Geringsten etwas mit Black zu tun hatten.  
  
Zumindest keine, an die er sich erinnern konnte.  
  
+++++ 


	3. Spionage und ihre Tücken

Der nächste Tag war eine reine Tortur. Zum einen hatte Severus noch keinerlei Reaktion auf seine Nachricht erhalten, was ihn vermuten ließ, dass eine seiner Befürchtungen tatsächlich berechtigt gewesen war. Er hoffte nur, dass der Lord nichts von alldem mitbekommen hatte.  
  
Doch dieser bereitete Severus noch einen anderen Grund zur Sorge. Denn merkwürdiger Weise war bisher die angedrohte Folter nicht nur ausgeblieben, Severus wurde noch dazu behandelt, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Jeder Todesesser redete mit ihm, als hätte es die Zweifel des Dunkeln Lords nie gegeben. Ihm wurde nicht einmal das Essen verwährt, was normalerweise eine beliebte Bestrafung des Lords für untreue Gefolgsleute war. Severus hatte allerdings seine Vermutungen, und hielt deshalb die Füße still.  
  
Er konnte sich ausrechnen, dass Er nur darauf wartete, dass er einen Fehler beging, weil er sich zu sicher fühlte. Dass er vielleicht gar versuchte, ganz offen und unverhohlen Albus anzuschreiben.  
  
Doch die Sache hatte ein Gutes. Severus konnte zumindest den Besitz des Dunklen Lords verlassen, um Besorgungen zu machen. Er durfte zwar immer noch nicht nach Hogwarts zurück, aber Knockturn Alley war schon ein Anfang. Lange würde Er ihn sowieso nicht mehr festhalten können, denn die Schule würde im September wieder beginnen, und dann würde Severus nicht mehr bleiben können, so leid ihm das auch tun würde. Er ging ja auch so gerne Belladonna-Extrakt kaufen mit mindestens fünf anderen Todesessern an den Hacken, die alle den Befehl erhalten hatte, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
Er hoffte, wenigstens alleine pinkeln gehen zu dürfen! Wenn Rockwood ihm dabei auch noch über die Schulter gucken würde.....  
  
Severus ließ den Gedanken fahren, denn er hatte im Augenwinkel etwas gesehen, was gar nicht da sein konnte. Nein, es war vollkommen unmöglich, dass er... Nein, war es nicht. Dort in einer Seitenstraße saß ein großer, schwarzer Streuner, und sah ihn an!  
  
Er wusste sofort, dass er es mit Black zu tun haben musste. Er hatte ihn noch nicht oft in seiner Hundeform gesehen, aber wie viele Hunde würden ihn noch mit den Augen verfolgen?  
  
Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er den Atem anhielt, bevor er laut ausatmete. Gott, war es denn möglich? Welcher Mist war das denn nun wieder?  
  
Weil er wusste, dass Black wohl kaum aus Vergnügen in diesem Teil von London war, versuchte er sein Glück.  
  
"Hey, Leute, ich müsste mal austreten. Wenn ihr solange warten würdet..."  
  
"Wir sollen dich aber nicht aus den Augen lassen. Avery, du gehst mit ihm."  
  
Avery sah alles andere als begeistert aus, und Severus lachte sich ins Fäustchen. Das ging ja leichter, als er dachte.  
  
"Ich glaube, Avery kann sich was besseres vorstellen, als mir beim Pinkeln zuzusehen. Außerdem werde ich euch schon nicht abhanden kommen. Wohin sollte ich denn auch schon flüchten?"  
  
Severus freute sich immer wieder, wenn er es mit kompletten Holzköpfen zu tun hatte. Er konnte nur allzu deutlich sehen, wie ihre kleinen Gehirne versuchten, zu arbeiten. Aber was sollen sie tun? Keiner von ihnen wollte ihn auf die Toilette begleiten, und weit konnte er ja wirklich nicht kommen.  
  
Er erwartete nicht, dass diese grenzdebilen Schwachköpfe ans Apparieren denken würden, und er behielt recht.  
  
"Na gut, Snape, aber beeil dich. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!"  
  
Triumphierend eilte Severus in das Pub gegenüber, suchte die Örtlichkeiten auf, die ihren letzten Reinigungszauber wohl zu Zeiten des letzten Goblinkrieges gesehen hatten, öffnete das Fenster zur Seitenstraße und zischte:  
  
"Mach das du hier rein kommst, du Bastard."  
  
Black gehorchte aufs Wort. Was war er doch für ein braves Hundchen!  
  
Der Hund wurde zum Menschen, und schon stand ein breit grinsender Black vor Severus.  
  
"Na, erfreut mich zu sehen?"  
  
"Sag mal, du bist wohl nicht mehr zu retten? Was machst du hier?"  
  
"Ja, sogar sehr erfreut, wie ich sehe. Was macht denn der liebe Voldie so?"  
  
"Würdest du bitte mit dieser Scheiße aufhören und mir sagen, was zum Teufel du hier machst?"  
  
"Na, wer wird denn gleich ausfallend werden? Ist das der Umgangston bei den Todesessern? Da weiß man doch, was man hat, wenn man für den Orden arbeitet."  
  
Severus atmete tief durch. Er hatte doch wirklich für eine Minute gedacht, er könne vernünftig mit Black reden. Aber da war wohl Wunsch der Vater des Gedanken gewesen!  
  
"Black, entweder, du erzählst mir sofort, was das hier soll, oder ich gehe!"  
  
"Ohne die Nachricht von Albus gehört zu haben?"  
  
Da wollte wohl jemand ganz besonders melodramatisch sein, was Severus allerdings nicht daran hinderte, aufzuhorchen.  
  
"Was hat er gesagt? Was soll ich tun? Jetzt red endlich!"  
  
Black trat näher, was in der kleinen Toilette bedeutete, das er sich praktisch gegen Severus' Oberkörper presste. Severus spürte, wie er aufgrund der unerwünschten Berührung erstarrte, wich aber nicht zurück.  
  
"Black, lass deine Machtspiele bleiben! Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, wie du wohl gesehen haben wirst."  
  
"Wie soll ich etwas anderes sehen, wenn ich doch nur Augen für dich habe?"  
  
Severus' Hörvermögen musste wohl gelitten haben! Er wollte gerade auffahren, als Black einen Schritt nach hinten wich und nachsetzte:  
  
"Jetzt behalt die Hosen an, das war ein Witz. Zu deiner Frage; du solltest mit mir reden."  
  
"Fängst du schon wieder damit an? Ich sagte dir doch, dass...  
  
"Nein, du verstehst mich falsch. Das ist Albus Idee."  
  
Die Nachricht brauchte nicht lange, um in Severus Hirn eine Millionen Alarmglocken aufschrillen zu lassen.  
  
"Ich soll....bitte was?"  
  
"Du hast mich schon verstanden. Albus ist der Meinung, dass ich am besten als getarntes Nachrichtensystem tauge. Niemand würde schließlich einen streunenden Hund verdächtigen."  
  
"Es sei denn, dieser Jemand wüsste, wie du als Hund aussiehst! Habt ihr daran vielleicht auch mal gedacht?"  
  
"Natürlich, denkst du, Albus würde irgendetwas unüberlegt tun?"  
  
Severus verkniff sich eine Antwort, sondern starrte nur aufgebracht aus dem Fenster. Welche idiotische Idee das doch war. Diese ganze Angelegenheit war doch zum Scheitern verurteilt!  
  
Aber leider auch die letzte Reißleine.  
  
Severus nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, den er sofort wieder bereute. Diese Toilette stank zum Himmel.  
  
"Und wie, laut Albus, sollst du mit mir in Kontakt treten? Wir können uns schließlich nicht ständig in einer Toilette treffen."  
  
"Das musste ja von dir kommen. Am besten ist natürlich, wenn du dir irgendwo ein Zimmer nehmen würdest, für ein bis zwei Stunden, in denen wir ungestört reden können."  
  
"Was ja so einfach ist, wenn Er mich noch nicht einmal alleine pinkeln gehen lassen will."  
  
"Es ist ja wirklich rührend zu sehen, wie sehr er an dir hängt. Du musst ihn halt irgendwie überzeugen. Das müsstest du doch hinbekommen."  
  
"Du kannst dir dein anzügliches Grinsen sonst wohin schieben, Black. Die Sache funktioniert bei ihm nicht mehr. Du warst zwar nie eine Leuchte in der Schule, aber selbst du solltest wissen, dass wandelnde Leichen nicht mehr fähig sind, zu kopulieren."  
  
"Wie gewählt du dich doch ausdrücken kannst."  
  
"Verarschen kannst du dich selber!"  
  
"Ja, aber bei dir macht es mehr Spaß!"  
  
Severus war nicht mehr weit davon entfernt, Black mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen, hatte aber kein Bedürfnis, dem Wirt erklären zu müssen, warum er plötzlich eine Leiche auf der Toilette liegen hatte.  
  
Obwohl das in diesem Saustall keinerlei Unterschied gemacht hätte.  
  
"Ist das alles?"  
  
"Wenn du keinen Abschiedskuss haben willst, ja."  
  
"Wer hat dich eigentlich zum Ordens-Clown ernannt?"  
  
Das hatte anscheinend gesessen, sah Severus in den blauen Augen seines Gegenübers doch den selben verletzten Ausdruck, den er ihm auch schon im Garten von Hogwarts zugeworfen hatte.  
  
"Das war unfair."  
  
"Verschon mich bitte vor deinen Tränen! Glaubst du eigentlich, ich finde das hier komisch?"  
  
"Vielleicht wollte ich dich ja nur aufheitern."  
  
"Klar, und der Weihnachtsmann spielt mit dem Teufel jeden Samstag Skat. Black, bist du eigentlich noch zu retten?"  
  
Sein Gegenüber antwortete nicht, sondern musterte ihn mit einem sonderbaren, undeutbaren Blick. Severus spürte seine sowieso knapp bemessene Geduld wieder schwinden als er versuchte, Blacks eigenartiges Verhalten zu verstehen.  
  
Was war nur in ihn gefahren?  
  
Da er nicht den Drang verspürte, noch länger in dieser versifften Toilette zu stehen und Blacks Augen auf sich zu spüren, straffte er sich und versuchte, an Black vorbeizukommen.  
  
Der zuerst nicht weichen wollte, oder zumindest dies im Sinn hatte, dann aber doch einen Schritt zur Seite machte.  
  
Gerade an der Tür, wollte er schon wieder ins Pub treten, da  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Severus fuhr zusammen, als er seinen Vornamen aus Blacks Mund hörte. Wie konnte der es wagen?  
  
Er fuhr herum, wollte schon auffahren, losbrüllen, doch Black war schneller.  
  
"Pass auf dich auf."  
  
Damit verwandelte er sich in einen Hund und sprang aus dem Fenster. Und hinterließ einen vollkommen verwirrten Severus.  
  
Pass auf dich auf? Seit wann war Black um sein Wohlergehen besorgt?  
  
Tief in Gedanken trat Severus wieder auf die Straße und verrichtete seine restlichen Einkäufe, wobei er nicht vergessen konnte, wie eigenartig Black sich aufgeführt hatte. Nicht nur sein letzter Satz, die ganze Szene in der Toilette war schon fast so surreal wie die vorherige an seinem letzten Abend in Hogwarts. Hatte er irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen? Hatte Azkaban Blacks Birne total erweicht?  
  
Was es auch war, er konnte nicht umhin, sich ein wenig wohl bei dem Gedanken zu fühlen, dass sich anscheinend jemand um ihn sorgte. So sehr er sich selbst dafür mental in den Arsch trat.  
  
+++++++++++ 


	4. Träume

Er wollte an Black vorbeigehen, aber dieser hielt ihn an der Schulter fest und drehte ihn zu sich herum.  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Was, nein? Black, für so etwas fehlt mir die Zeit...!"  
  
"Nein, du kannst nicht gehen. Nicht so!"  
  
Blacks Gesicht kam näher, und Severus fiel zum ersten Mal auf, wie blau diese Augen doch waren. Fast wie der See in Hogwarts. Plötzlich fühlte er Blacks Lippen auf seinen, spürte eine Zunge, die seine Lippen auseinander kämpfte und seinen Mund erforschte.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung stieß er Black nicht weg, sonder erwiderte den Kuss euphorisch, schmeckte Tabak, Whiskey und etwas, das nur Black selbst sein konnte.  
  
Hände glitten über seinen Oberkörper, der überraschenderweise unbekleidet war. Black streichelte und küsste seine Brust, bis er vor Verlangen blind zu Boden glitt, der allerdings auch nicht mehr der der dreckigen Toiletten war, sondern sein Bett in den Verliesen. Umhüllt von seiner besten Satin- Bettwäsche waren beide Männer nur noch ein Knäuel Verlangen, und Severus Bewusstsein kehrte erst wieder, als Black zu ihm herunterblickte und erneut seinen Mund küsste. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie Black ohne Schwierigkeiten in ihn eindrang. Sie verfielen in einen gleichmäßigen, nicht eiligen Rhythmus, stöhnten und riefen des anderen Namen, bis Severus kam, hart und "Sirius" schreiend...  
  
Severus schreckte auf. Brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu begreifen, dass er auf seiner Pritsche in Voldemorts Haus lag, nicht in den Verliesen. Er war auch allein, da lag kein anderer, verschwitzter Körper neben ihm.  
  
Er sah an sich herunter, nur um den feuchten Fleck in seiner Bettwäsche zu sehen. Na phantastisch, wie alt war er eigentlich? 16? Feuchte Träume! Und das von Black. Gott, was war nur mit los?  
  
Severus schlich sich ins Badezimmer, und stellte sich unter die eiskalte Dusche. Doch selbst das Wasser, dass seine Lippen blau anlaufen ließ, konnte die allzu lebendigen Bilder verjagen, die immer noch in seinem Hirn herumgeisterten und ihn wahnsinnig zu machen drohten.  
  
Er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft ein Interesse an Black hegen? Selbst rein körperlich war dieser Mann doch eine einzige Katastrophe, und nebenbei gar nicht sein Typ.  
  
Wenn je einer der Rumtreiber in Frage gekommen wäre, dann doch wohl eher Lupin. Erstens sah er besser aus, und war um Weiten intelligenter als dieses Untier Black.  
  
Doch anscheinend hatte sein Körper dazu eine andere Meinung.  
  
Wahrscheinlich lag das aber auch nur an der Tatsache, dass Severus schon eine Weile keinerlei Beziehung mehr geführt hatte. Ja, das war vermutlich die Erklärung. Es war halt schon eine Weile her.  
  
'Wenn dem so ist, warum bist du dann Lucius nicht um den Hals gefallen?'  
  
Manchmal hasste er sein Hirn für ein gewisses Eigenleben, dass es anscheinend immer dann entwickelte, wenn er es am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte.  
  
Trotzdem rechtfertigte er vor sich selber, dass Lucius auch ein vollkommen anderer Fall war. Diesen elenden Hund würde nicht einmal mehr anfassen, wenn er der letzte Mann auf Erden war.  
  
Was aber immer noch nicht erklärte, warum es bei Black nicht mehr der Fall war.  
  
Nie hätte er seinen Erzfeind aus alten Schultagen auch nur mit der Kneifzange angefasst. Und jetzt träumte er sogar von ihm!  
  
Die Anspannung, das war es! Er war ganz einfach nur nervös, und sein Hirn spielte ihm Streiche. Genau!  
  
Er ignorierte weitere Einwürfe seines inneren Quälgeistes und dachte vielmehr über seine Taktik gegenüber des Dunklen Lords nach. Er musste gut vorbereitet sein und eine gute Anzahl von Argumenten haben, falls er tatsächlich in der Lage sein wollte, lange genug alleine dieses Haus zu verlassen, um sich mit Black zu treffen. Er würde keine schwachen Proteste gelten lassen, schon gar keine halbwarmen Begründungen.  
  
Severus wollte es unbedingt zuerst mit Vernunft versuchen. Er hatte Black im Stillen zustimmen müssen, dass er natürlich über andere Mittel verfügte, um an den Dunklen Lord heranzukommen. Lucius wäre eine Möglichkeit.  
  
Aber dieser würde er sich wirklich erst dann bedienen, wenn er keine andere Wahl mehr hatte. Als letzte Maßnahme sozusagen.  
  
Er legte sich wieder zu Bett, und schlief fünf Minuten fest und friedlich weiter.  
  
+++++++ 


	5. Irritierend

Severus konnte sein Glück einfach nicht fassen, als er erneut Knockturn Alley abschritt und dabei Ausschau nach einem gewissen Hund hielt.  
  
Er hatte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sein Anliegen bei dem Lord durchzukriegen. Dieser hatte nur milde gelächelt und gesagt "Nur zu, Severus, natürlich ist es besser, wenn du alleine gehst, und ich kann auch nicht ständig meine Todesesser entbehren."  
  
Der Spion in Severus drehte sich daraufhin auf dem Weg nach Knockturn Alley ständig um, aber anscheinend wurde er nicht einmal verfolgt. Entweder war Er tatsächlich wieder dazu übergangen, ihm blind zu vertrauen, oder er hatte etwas anderes in petto. Was es auch war, Severus würde dem Lord trotz allem nicht den Grund geben, misstrauisch zu werden. Er hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, als würde er in ein offenes Messer laufen, doch wenn er das schon tat, dann mit aller Vorsicht, die er aufbringen konnte.  
  
Black saß in einer Seitenstraße, wie zuvor, doch diesmal stoppte Severus nicht, um seine Anwesenheit bemerkbar zu machen, sondern schlenderte weiter zu einem der schäbigsten Hotels der ganzen Umgebung. Hier stieg so ziemlich alles ab, was sein Gesicht nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen konnte. Perfekt für einen Spion und einen Mörder.  
  
Severus mietete das Zimmer für eine Stunde, in der Hoffnung, bis dahin alles gesagt zu haben, was er zu sagen hatte. Er wollte nicht zu lange von ihm fernbleiben, und vor allem wollte er nicht zu lange in Blacks Gesellschaft verbringen.  
  
Er fühlte sich immer noch eigenartig aufgrund des Traumes, den er von Black gehabt hatte, und wusste nicht so recht, wie er sich gegenüber ihm verhalten sollte. Er verspürte nicht die Lust, Black wissen zu lassen, was sein überanstrengtes Hirn ihm als Traum bescherte.  
  
Er betrat das Zimmer und spürte einen Knoten der Übelkeit hochkommen. War in dieser Straße eigentlich nichts sauber? Äonenalte Tapetenstücke bröckelten von der Wand, die Sitzgarnitur hatte schon wesentlich bessere Tage gesehen, und bedurfte einer Generalüberholung, und das Bett hatte man bestimmt seit den 1940ern nicht mehr frisch bezogen. Er erwartete schon fast, Rattenkadaver darauf zu entdecken, und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Er murmelte einen schnellen Reinigungszauber, damit er sich wenigstens setzen konnte, und wartete. Nicht lange, nachdem er Platz genommen hatte, hörte er Geräusche vor der Tür.  
  
"Es ist offen."  
  
Black betrat den Raum, mit einem nicht anders als dreckig zu bezeichnenden Grinsen auf den Lippen, schloss die Tür mit einem Knall, schloss ab. Ließ den Schlüssel in die Tasche seines Hemdes gleiten und musterte Severus eingehend. Dieser wäre am liebste sofort auf- und Black an den Hals gesprungen! Dieser Mistkerl sollte endlich mit seinen Spielchen aufhören und diese ganze Angelegenheit mit dem gehörigen Respekt behandeln! Sie waren ja schließlich nicht zum Vergnügen hier!  
  
Severus wurde nervös unter dem prüfenden Blick seines Gegenübers und spürte mal wieder seine Geduld schwinden. Hatte denn niemand Mitleid mit ihm?  
  
"Setz dich!" fuhr er Black an, nur um es anschließend zu bereuen, Schwäche gezeigt zu haben.  
  
Black schlenderte gemütlich zu einem Sessel hinüber, schob diesen direkt gegenüber Severus', ließ sich auf die staubige Oberfläche fallen.  
  
Klar, von einem rattenfressenden Individuum so etwas wie Sauberkeit zu erwarten, wäre vermutlich zu viel gewesen.  
  
Blacks Hand fuhr in die Tasche seiner wirklich hochgradig geschmacklosen Hose, förderte eine Pappschachtel hervor. Genüsslich steckte er sich eine Zigarette an, blies den Rauch in Severus Gesicht.  
  
"Muss das sein?"  
  
"Du kannst ja gerne das Fenster aufmachen."  
  
"Sicher, auf das die ganze Straße mitbekommt, was wir zu bereden haben! Manchmal zweifele ich tatsächlich an deinem Verstand!"  
  
"Und ich an deinem Humor! Sag mal, wurdest du eigentlich schon so vertrocknet geboren?"  
  
Severus nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, auch wenn seine Lunge gegen den mitaufgenommen Qualm protestierte. Er wollte nicht cholerisch werden, aber Black bewegte sich auf verdammt dünnem Eis!  
  
"Asch mir wenigstens nicht auf die Schuhe!"  
  
Black grinste nur, griff sich einen Kerzenständer und benutzte diesen als Aschenbecher.  
  
"Zufrieden?"  
  
"Erst, wenn ich dieses Zimmer wieder verlassen kann. Was mich zum Thema kommen lässt..."  
  
"Ach, jetzt sei doch nicht so ungemütlich! Willst du mich denn wirklich sofort wieder loswerden?"  
  
Was zum Teufel...?  
  
"Sag mal, Black, bist du betrunken? Hast du vielleicht irgendwelche Drogen eingenommen? Oder bist du einfach nur grenzdebil? Das hier ist kein Kaffeekränzchen!"  
  
Black war fast unmerklich zusammengezuckt und hatte sich nun in einer drohenden Weise aufgesetzt.  
  
"Nenn mich nicht debil, Snivellus!"  
  
Dieses Mal war es an Severus, zusammenzufahren. Er hasste diesen alten Namen, hasste die Erinnerungen, die er mit sich brachte. Er hatte das alles viel zu lange unterdrückt, um sich nun damit auseinander zusetzen.  
  
Und hatte auch gar nicht die Zeit dazu.  
  
"Lass deine kleinen Liebenswürdigkeiten aus dem Spiel, Black. Wir sind nicht mehr auf der Schule!"  
  
"Als ob du dich großartig anders verhalten würdest als damals."  
  
"Das sagst ausgerechnet du? Wer führt sich denn bitte auf wie ein Kleinkind? Ich doch bestimmt nicht! Ich will nur meine Informationen weitergeben, und schnellstmöglich wieder verschwinden!"  
  
"Was, vermisst du Voldie schon?"  
  
Er hatte es geschafft! Er hatte Severus aus der Reserve gelockt!  
  
"Du musst doch wirklich einen Schaden haben! Welcher Idiot hat dir eigentlich ins Hirn geschissen? Du... du..."  
  
Severus rang nach Worten, doch nichts hätte seiner Wut Ausdruck verschaffen können. Wie konnte dieser Bastard es nur wagen?  
  
Und wie konnte er ganz ruhig in Sessel sitzen bleiben, während Severus aufgesprungen war? Wie konnte er immer noch überlegen vor sich hingrinsen?  
  
Plötzlich kam Severus der Gedanke, dass er es tatsächlich mit einem Verrückten zu tun hatte! Wer wusste denn auch schon, ob in Azkaban bei Black nicht doch ein paar Sicherungen durchgebrannt waren? Vielleicht hatte er wirklich den Verstand verloren, und es hatte nur noch niemand gemerkt! Was bedeuten würde, dass Severus mit einem Wahnsinnigen in einem Zimmer gesperrt war, von dem er nicht wusste, wie er ihn einschätzen musste.  
  
Der kleine Vogel Panik flatterte wie wild in seinem Käfig umher als Severus eine Fluchtmöglichkeit nach der anderen erwog. Sollte er einfach versuchen, die Tür aufzuzaubern und so schnell wie möglich davonlaufen, wie er nur konnte? Nein, wahrscheinlich wäre Black viel zu schnell auf den Beinen und würde ihn davon abhalten.  
  
"Komm wieder runter und setz dich. Du verstehst wirklich keinen Spaß, was?"  
  
Severus ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen und schloss die Augen.  
  
"Vielleicht nur nicht den Sinn von Humor, den du besitzt, Black."  
  
"Tja, man kann es nicht jedem Recht machen. Also, was hast du mir zu sagen?"  
  
Oh, sie kamen wohl endlich zum Thema? Severus war es nur recht. Je schneller sie hier fertig würden, umso schneller konnte er wieder bei dem Dunklen Lord apparieren und vorgeben, tatsächlich nur einkaufen gewesen zu sein.  
  
Er fasste sich kurz, und erzählte Black all das, was er in den letzten Tagen von den Todesessern erfahren hatte. Viel war es nicht. Im Grunde genommen konnte man es auf einen Satz beschränken.  
  
"Voldemort hat also einen Plan, von dem du nicht weißt, wie er genau aussieht, und ist relativ zuversichtlich?"  
  
"Freut mich, dass du mir zuhörst, Black."  
  
Severus sank nach vorne, legte das Gesicht in seine Hände und versuchte, sich nicht hilflos vorzukommen. Er wünschte, er hätte mehr Informationen sammeln können, hätte Albus nicht derart enttäuschen müssen.  
  
"Himmel, Snape, du bist ja total verspannt!"  
  
Severus sah wieder auf, in die besorgten Augen seines Gesprächspartners. Welches Problem hatte der denn nun schon wieder?  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ernsthaft, du sitzt da wie ein Brett!"  
  
"Na, versuch du mal, auf einer Pritsche zu schlafen!"  
  
"Das habe ich eine Zeitlang getan."  
  
"Dann weißt du ja, wie unbequem das sein kann."  
  
Severus war bewusst nicht auf Blacks Anspielung eingegangen. Nähere Einzelheiten über Azkabans Komfort wollte er gar nicht erst erfahren.  
  
"Was du brauchst, ist eine anständige Massage!"  
  
"Klar, ich wird's mir merken, wenn ich das nächste Mal an einem Massagestudio vorbeikomme!"  
  
"Du mich auch! Aber ernsthaft, ich könnte auf dem Gebiet eine Hilfe sein. Mir hat schon so manch einer bestätigt, ich sei ganz gut."  
  
Severus wollte gar nicht wissen, bei welcher Gelegenheit Black wohl einem anderen eine Massage verpasst hatte. Er wollte noch nicht mal in den Genuss einer solchen kommen. Was ihm noch fehlte zu seinem Glück wären Blacks Hände auf irgendeinem Teil seines Körpers!  
  
'Ach ja?' schallte es aus dem hinteren Teil seines Kopfes.  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. Sicher, seine Libido wäre hoch erfreut!  
  
"Das ist wirklich rührend von dir, aber ich werde wohl verzichten müssen. Leider fehlt mir dafür die Zeit. Würdest du jetzt wieder die Tür aufschließen?"  
  
Severus erhob sich erneut, schritt auf die Tür zu, doch Black war schon aufgesprungen, hatte ihn an den Schultern gepackt und zwang ihn so auf eine nahestehende Couch.  
  
"Lass mich los!" herrschte Severus, aber stieß auf taube Ohren.  
  
"Ich lass dich nicht eher gehen, bis ich nicht einen Blick auf deinen Nacken geworfen habe!"  
  
Severus wollte losbrüllen, wollte regelrecht ausflippen, doch seine Panik hielt ihn davon ab. Was, wenn Black ihn niederschlug? Wer konnte ahnen, was gerade in dessen Kopf vorging.  
  
"Würdest du mich trotzdem loslassen?"  
  
Glücklicherweise reagierte Black dieses Mal und ließ seine Hände sinken. Er nahm neben Severus Platz und sah ihn an.  
  
"Dreh dich bitte um."  
  
Severus drehte Black seinen Rücken zu und fragte sich dabei selber, warum er es eigentlich tat. Irgendetwas stimmte doch nicht mit ihm.  
  
Bei der Berührung Blacks fuhr er erschrocken zusammen, und spannte reflexartig die Muskeln an.  
  
"Entspann dich!" kam der Befehl von dem Mann hinter ihm.  
  
Severus seufzte, doch tat gottergeben wie ihm befohlen. Er würde nicht eher diesen Raum verlassen können, bis Black nicht wenigsten zwei- dreimal seinen Rücken durchgeknetet hatte, und warum sollte er es sich selber dabei unbequem machen?  
  
Doch Blacks Hände bewegten sich nicht. Sie lagen einfach nur auf Severus' Schultern, der sich fragte, worauf dieser Mensch eigentlich wartete.  
  
"Du wirst wohl deine Robe ausziehen müssen."  
  
Severus schluckte schwer. Bitte was? Black schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn er fügte hinzu:  
  
"Keine Angst, ich will dir nicht an die Wäsche. Nur durch dieses Staubtuch," er zupfte an Severus Robe, "werde ich nichts erreichen können."  
  
Lieber, allmächtiger Gott, was hatte Severus in seinem Leben eigentlich falsch gemacht? Mit dem mulmigen Gefühl, keine andere Wahl zu haben, knöpfte Severus seine Robe auf, und fragte sich, warum er ausgerechnet heute beschlossen hatte, nur ein Unterhemd zu tragen. Seine Mutter hätte wahrscheinlich "Gottes Fügung" dazu gesagt, er empfand es nur als unangenehm. Er fühlte sich nackt und hilflos, fast so, als hätte man eine Schildkröte aus ihrem Panzer vertrieben.  
  
"Na bitte, geht doch."  
  
Black begann nun endlich mit seiner versprochenen Massage, und Severus stellte überrascht fest, dass es sich tatsächlich gut anfühlte. Er schloss die Augen und schaltete ab. Er war sich nicht mehr bewusst, was um herum geschah, und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit seiner Rückkehr zum Dunklen Lord annähernd gut. Er driftete in Dunkelheit hinab, und wäre mit Sicherheit wenig später eingeschlafen, als er plötzlich etwas auf seinem Nacken spürte, dass keine Finger waren.  
  
Es waren Lippen.  
  
Black küsste seinen Nacken!  
  
Severus schreckte auf, riss sich aus Blacks Griff, fuhr herum und funkelte aufgebracht:  
  
"Was zum Teufel glaubst du, was du da machst?"  
  
Black sah ihn verdutzt an, fing sich aber zu Severus' Bedauern sofort wieder.  
  
"Also, in meinen Kreisen nennt man das Küssen. Wieso?"  
  
"Was zum Henker hast du dir dabei gedacht?"  
  
Black grinste nur und rutschte näher. Zu nahe.  
  
"Dir sollte doch bekannt sein, dass man in einer solchen Situation selten denkt, sondern handelt."  
  
Blacks Gesicht war so nahe, Severus konnte dessen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Er rutschte auf dem Sofa nach hinten, um Abstand von seinem Gegenüber zu gewinnen. Er wollte das nicht.  
  
Ganz und gar nicht.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du lieber dein Gehirn benutzen anstatt deiner Hormone!"  
  
Black grinste nur breiter und machte Anstalten, wieder näher zu rutschen. Severus brachte eine Hand zwischen sich und Black, um ihn davon abzuhalten.  
  
"Komm mir ja nicht zu nahe!"  
  
"Ach komm, du willst mir nicht einreden, dass es dir nicht gefallen hat? !"  
  
"Du kannst dir dein Süßholz sparen, Black! Das kommt bei mir nicht an! Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss nun tatsächlich gehen!"  
  
Black hob in gespielter Niederlage die Arme, erhob sich vom Sofa und schloss die Tür auf.  
  
"Bitte, wenn du gehen willst, die Tür ist offen."  
  
Er musste es nicht zweimal sagen. Severus warf seine Robe über, knöpfte sie im Laufen wieder zu und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.  
  
Auf dem Weg zurück wirbelten seine Gedanken nur so umher.  
  
Was war nur in Black gefahren? War das alles nur wieder einer seiner grausamen Scherze? Oder war es sein Ernst gewesen?  
  
Nein! Severus weigerte sich zu glauben, dass Black ein plötzliches Interesse an ihm hegte! Er machte sich wahrscheinlich nur wieder einmal einen Spaß daraus, ihn zu malträtieren.  
  
Severus konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, wie Black just in diesem Moment seinen Freunden von seiner ach so lustigen Tat erzählte. Hey, wisst ihr was? Ich hab Snape so richtig verwirrt, ist das nicht toll?  
  
Verwirrt war Severus wirklich.  
  
Und was ihn mehr als anderes verstörte war die Tatsache, dass er während Blacks Kuss hart gewesen war.  
  
++++++ 


	6. Feindschaft?

Severus sah sich in dem immer noch mehr als nur dreckigen Hotelzimmer um. Obwohl Black anscheinend hier seine Zelte aufgeschlagen hatte, hielt er es wohl nicht für nötig, hinter sich sauber zu machen. Neben Staub und Spinnweben waren nämlich mittlerweile auch noch überall Zigarettenkippen und Aschehäufchen dazugekommen.  
  
Severus schüttelte sich und überlegte nicht zum ersten Mal, wie ein Mensch nur so leben konnte. Er selbst verspürte schon die letzten Tage, die er nun herkam, das dringende Bedürfnis, einen kräftigen Säuberungs-Zauber auszusprechen. Doch darauf angesprochen, hatte Black nur die Schultern gezuckt und behauptete, er sei schlimmeres gewohnt. Severus hatte sich bei diesem Statement nur noch mehr gewünscht, niemals in Azkaban laden zu müssen.  
  
Allerdings hatte Black doch soviel zivilisiertes Benehmen bewiesen, hatte er das Bett mit frischer Matratze und sauberen Laken versehen. Severus war schon beinahe erleichtert zu sehen, dass sein Gastgeber nicht in jahrhundertealtem Staub zu nächtigen beliebte.  
  
Ungeduldig klopfte der Zaubertränkelehrer mit den Fingern auf den Armlehnen des Sessels herum. Wenn Black nicht bald hier erscheinen würde, beschloss Severus, würde er das Weite suchen. Er war schon viel zu lange hier. Warum Black ausgerechnet jetzt seinem Reinigungszwang erliegen musste, konnte sich Severus nicht erklären. Warum musste dieser Trottel denn ausgerechnet dann duschen, wenn er es eilig hatte?  
  
Nicht zum ersten Mal in der letzten Woche war Severus auch dieses Mal viel zu einfach aus dem Versteck des Dunklen Lords entlassen worden, um erneut "Besorgungen" zu erledigen. Severus wunderte sich tief im Inneren, ob Er nicht schon längst wusste, was er hier tat - so oft brauchte niemand, auch nicht der Trankbrauer von Hogwarts, neuen Vorrat an getrockneten Bilsenkraut-Samen oder das Gift einer Königskobra. Er wurde ganz einfach das Gefühl nicht los, ständig beobachtet zu werden - obwohl das auch an Black liegen konnte.  
  
Er hatte nicht noch einmal versucht, sich Severus zu nähern, aber dieser hatte die Blicke, die ihm von Potters Patenonkel zugeworfen wurden, sehr wohl bemerkt, und auch zu deuten gewusst. Aber er war nicht darauf eingegangen. Wenn er etwas nicht wollte, dann sich die gestammelten Entschuldigungen Blacks anzuhören, oder etwa über diesen Vorfall zu reden.  
  
Schon gar nicht, ihn zu wiederholen.  
  
Selbst, wenn seine Träume in den letzten Nächten natürlich voll gewesen waren von Blacks Lippen und seiner nackten Brust. Er weigerte sich standhaft zuzugeben, dass ihm irgendetwas an dieser Berührung gefallen hatte - selbst wenn etwas in seiner Leistengegend dagegen gesprochen hatte. Aber so lange er es ignorierte, konnte er sich getrost einreden, das alles sei nur eine komische Art von Traum gewesen.  
  
Er hörte die Tür zum Badezimmer aufgehen, und nicht viel später stand ein tropfender, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleideter Black vor ihm.  
  
Verdammt, das machte dieses Arschloch doch mit Absicht! Davon war Severus zumindest überzeugt, als er Blacks dreckiges Grinsen sah, dass er in den letzten Tagen kaum abgelegt hatte.  
  
Severus sah bewusst nicht auf den nassen, glänzenden Brustkasten vor sich, sondern zum Fenster hinaus. Wenn Black nun auch noch dachte, ihn sabbernd auf dem Boden vorzufinden, nur weil er kein sauberes Hemd mehr besaß, täuschte sich dieser gewaltig!  
  
Zu seinem Glück besaß Severus die eine oder andere undurchdringliche Miene, die er sich in den vierzehn Jahren, die er nun schon mit heranwachsenden Jungendlichen verbrachte, zugelegt hatte.  
  
Manchmal konnte man eine solche sehr gut gebrauchen - insbesondere immer dann, wenn einer der Weasleys in der Nähe war.  
  
"Nun, da du endlich sauber zu sein scheinst," er wandte sich Black zu, "warum sollte ich nun wieder herkommen?"  
  
Er war bei weitem nicht freiwillig hier. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er keinerlei neue Informationen, die Albus dienlich sein konnten, so dass es ihm eigenartig vorgekommen war, als Black ihn für heute wieder in dieses Zimmer diktiert hatte.  
  
"Weil Albus und der Rest nun endlich eine andere Form der Kontaktaufnahme gefunden haben, eine, die man nicht so leicht ausfindig machen kann." Black zauberte eine Phoenixfeder hinter seinem Rücken hervor.  
  
"Der neueste Geniestreich Albus'. Du befestigst diese Feder nur an einer Rolle Pergament, klopfst einmal mit deinem Zauberstab darauf, sagst den Adressat einmal laut vor dich hin und 'Transporto', und schon kommt deine Nachricht dort an, wo sie hingehört.  
  
Wie du siehst, wesentlich sicherer als Apparieren, oder sich in diesem Zimmer zu treffen. Albus ist nämlich der Meinung, ich liefe mittlerweile Gefahr, erkannt zu werden."  
  
"Womit er vermutlich Recht hat. Peter wird vermutlich letztes Jahr keine Zeit verloren haben, ihm von deiner anderen Erscheinungsform zu erzählen. Und diese ganze Sache hier ist nun mal nicht sicher."  
  
"Paranoiker!"  
  
"Nein, Realist. Ich kann mir ganz einfach nicht vormachen, dass Er mich ständig ohne irgendwelche Begleitung aus dem Haus lässt."  
  
"Du meinst, er lässt dich verfolgen?"  
  
"So fühlt es sich an. Aber wenn, sind die Todesesser mittlerweile besser geworden. Früher hätte ich es wahrscheinlich bemerkt, nicht nur vermutet."  
  
"Ich kann mir vorstellen, Malfoy ist besonders gut darin, sich hinter dir herzuschleichen."  
  
"Genaugenommen, ist er der wohl tollpatschigste Verfolger, den ich kenne."  
  
Black sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Ich kenn ihn länger, und besser, als uns beiden lieb ist. Ehrlich gesagt, wünschte ich mir manchmal, ich hätte ihn niemals so genau kennen gelernt."  
  
"Wie genau ist genau, wenn man fragen darf?"  
  
"Das geht dich gar nichts an."  
  
Die nachfolgende Stille war mehr als nur ungemütlich, aber Severus war mehr als nur ungewillt, mit Black seine Vergangenheit durchzukauen. Es reichte ihm schon, Lucius mittlerweile wieder jeden Tag um sich ertragen zu müssen.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er vor ein paar Jahren bei dieser Perspektive freudig durch die Luft gesprungen wäre, musste er lächeln.  
  
"Was gibt's zu grinsen, Severus?"  
  
"Du fühlst dich wohl immer angesprochen, was? Fast wie in alten Zeiten. Und hör auf, mich beim Vornamen anzusprechen!"  
  
"Ich dachte schon, du hättest dich mittlerweile dran gewöhnt."  
  
"Nur, weil ich nicht jedes Mal auf deine Kindereien reagiere, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich sie nicht höre. Oder mir eine Meinung drüber bilde."  
  
"Ach, und welche Meinung hast du von meinen Kindereien, wenn ich fragen dürfte?"  
  
"Das sie vollkommen fehl am Platze sind?"  
  
Severus konnte nicht fassen, dass er sich wieder einmal auf solcherlei Spielchen einließ. In den letzten Tagen hatte Black immer wieder aufs Neue damit angefangen, ihn zur Weisglut zu treiben, indem er solche, wie er es nannte, "Spaßkämpfe", veranstaltete. Anscheinend war er im Geiste immer noch 15.  
  
"Aha. Und deshalb grinst du auch jedes Mal, wenn ich damit anfange."  
  
"Mal davon abgesehen, dass du ein Grinsen nicht von einem schmerzvoll verzogenen Gesicht unterscheiden kannst, habe ich keinerlei Interesse daran, erneut mit dir über dieses Thema zu diskutieren."  
  
"Du nennst es Diskussion, wenn du unvermittelt aus dem Zimmer stürmst?"  
  
"Worauf spielst du an, Black?" Severus hatte zwar eine vage Vorahnung, fragte aber trotzdem. Vermutlich, weil er einfach nicht wahr haben wollte, dass Black ausgerechnet jetzt damit anfing.  
  
"Darauf, dass du nicht einmal meine Massage zu schätzen weißt. Tu nicht so, als ob du das nicht gewusst hättest."  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was dieses Thema nun wieder soll! Außerdem lag es bei weitem nicht an deiner Massage! Aber das Feingefühl von dir zu erwarten, dass du wüsstest, wann du zu weit gehst, ist wohl zu viel verlangt!"  
  
Severus brüllte nun fast, was er im Stillen bereute. Er wollte Black keine Angriffsfläche bieten, wollte nicht einmal eine Auseinandersetzung, aber jetzt kam er aus dieser Nummer nicht mehr heraus.  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut." beschwichtigte Black. "Ich weiß gar nicht, was du dich aufregst! War doch nur eine Massage."  
  
"Du hast meinen Nacken geküsst, falls du das auch noch weißt!"  
  
"Ich hatte schließlich nicht gesagt, womit ich dich massiere!"  
  
Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. So hoffte Severus zumindest.  
  
"Du hast anscheinend eine andere Version von Massage, als ich sie habe!"  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht."  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. Er wusste, worauf Black anspielte, aber darauf würde er nicht eingehen.  
  
Brauchte er auch gar nicht, denn das erledigte der angebliche Mörder Pettigrews schon für ihn.  
  
"Soweit ich weiß, hat dich das damals bei Remus auch nicht gestört!"  
  
"Vielen Dank, dass du mich daran erinnerst!"  
  
Severus massierte seine Schläfen. Er hatte geahnt, dass sie irgendwann darauf zu sprechen kommen würden, hatte aber gehofft, dass dieses Thema nie das Licht der Welt erblicken würde.  
  
Ja, es war wahr, er hatte einmal mit Lupin geschlafen. Wer nicht, wenn man es mal so betrachtete. Damals war Lupin so was ähnliches wie ein wandelendes Versuchslabor für alle verkappten Homosexuellen in Hogwarts gewesen, soweit Severus sich erinnern konnte. Und eines Abends, als Severus 16 gewesen und etwas angetrunken aus dem Hogs Head gekommen war, hatte er sich plötzlich in den Armen des Werwolfs wiedergefunden. Der sich auch nicht darüber beschwert hatte, ihn allerdings am nächsten Morgen wieder fallengelassen hatte, war er doch mit Black zusammengewesen. Er hätte einen Fehler gemacht, und Severus wäre doch bestimmt so gütig, dieses kleine tete a tete nicht weiter zu erwähnen?  
  
Severus hatte dies auch nicht getan, aber Lupin wohl doch.  
  
Wenn sich Menschen schon nicht an ihr eigenes Schweigegelübde halten konnten! Severus schwor sich, den Werwolf mal unter vier Augen die selbigen auszukratzen!  
  
"Du hättest es wohl lieber verdrängt, was? Aber das tust du anscheinend immer!"  
  
"Hör auf, mich zu analysieren! Das haben schon andere vor dir versucht!"  
  
Warum ließ er sich überhaupt auf diese ganze Sache ein? Warum ging er nicht einfach?  
  
Dem Impuls folgend, erhob Severus sich rasch, nur, um sich wieder einmal viel zu dicht vor Black vorzufinden.  
  
"Du willst doch nicht etwa wieder gehen?"  
  
Severus Hände ballten sich von ganz alleine zu Fäusten, und es kostete ihn all seine Selbstbeherrschung, nicht zuzuschlagen. Black grinste wieder überlegen, und schien einen neuerlichen Angriff zu planen, aber Severus war wirklich nicht in Stimmung für diese Scheiße.  
  
"Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, habe ich noch andere Sachen zu erledigen! Und jetzt entschuldige mich!"  
  
Er wollte an Black vorbeistürmen, doch dieser hatte schneller seine Arme um seine Hüften gelegt, als er "Twit" sagen konnte.  
  
"Du weißt, dass wir uns heute das letzte Mal hier sehen?" versuchte Black, ihn verführerisch anzuhauchen. Doch Severus blieb standhaft.  
  
"Ja, und ich danke Gott dafür. Jetzt lass mich endlich gehen!"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Und bevor Severus protestieren konnte, bevor er auch nur einen Gedanken formen konnte, spürte er Blacks Lippen auf seinen, die versuchten, ihn zu küssen.  
  
Er riss sich los, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
  
"Verdammt, Black, was soll das?"  
  
Er hatte sich schwächer angehört, als er es vorgehabt hatte, und verfluchte seine Hormone bis in die Hölle. Scheiße verdammt, er wollte das nicht!  
  
"Ich küsse dich. Was denkst du, was ich hier mache?"  
  
Black kam näher, legte seine Arme erneut um Severus Hüften.  
  
"Oder ist es schon so lange her?"  
  
Wenn Black auch nur eine Ahnung gehabt hätte, was er da ansprach, hätte er es vermutlich gelassen.  
  
Denn Severus hatte tatsächlich schon länger nicht mehr...  
  
Nein, er würde nicht nachgeben!  
  
"Das liegt nicht in deinem Interesse! Und jetzt lass mich endlich los!"  
  
"Ich liebe es, wenn du so charmant bist." flüsterte Black nur, bevor er begann, seinen Kieferknochen zu küssen.  
  
Severus spürte, wie seine Knie nachgaben. Warum nur musste das ausgerechnet jetzt sein? Er hatte die letzten 14 Jahre standhaft allen Versuchungen getrotzt, und er hatte wirklich nicht vor, ausgerechnet Black nachzugeben.  
  
Aber es war so schwer, sich gegen den angeblichen Mörder zu behaupten, vor allem, wenn dieser gerade seine Zunge in seine Zärtlichkeiten mit einbezog.  
  
Sein Widerstand verwandelte sich in einen kleinen, nicht wirklich wahrnehmbaren Ball in den Tiefen seines Verstands, und Severus fühlte eine leichte Benommenheit seiner Besitz ergreifen.  
  
Schwach hörte er sich wie von weitem sagen:  
  
"Warum tust du das?"  
  
Black gab seinen "Angriff" lange genug auf, um Severus nachdenklich in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
"Wovon sprichst du?"  
  
Ein leichtes Gefühl von Triumph wurde in Severus wach, als dieser merkte, dass er Black anscheinend aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte.  
  
Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ignorierte dabei geflissentlich, dass sich Blacks Arme immer noch um seine Hüften befanden, und sah sein Gegenüber sarkastisch grinsend an.  
  
"Davon, dass du anscheinend ganz wild darauf bist, mich zu verführen! Was soll das? Ist das wieder einer deiner verdammt witzigen Späße? Hast du dir etwa mit Lupin überlegt, wie du mich ganz sicher in den Wahnsinn treiben kannst?"  
  
"Aber...." stammelte Black, doch Severus ließ ihn gar nicht erst ausreden.  
  
"Oder willst du mir tatsächlich erzählen, dass es dir bei unserem Wiedersehen so warm ums Herz geworden ist, dass du dich vom Fleck weg in mich verliebt hast? Das kauf ich dir nicht ab!"  
  
Er hatte einiges erwartet - gestammelte Erklärungen, halbwarme Entschuldigungen, alles, dass ihn nur in seiner Überzeugung gestärkt hätte, einem Scherz aufgesessen zu sein - nur nicht das.  
  
Black warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte herzhaft.  
  
"Was ist so komisch?"  
  
"Oh, mein... d-du glaubst... w-wirklich..." brachte Black hervor.  
  
"Was? !"  
  
Black atmete einige Male tief durch, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte  
  
"Du bist wirklich einer der blindesten Menschen, die ich kenne. Blind, oder naiv."  
  
"Ich wüsste zu gern, wovon du eigentlich sprichst."  
  
"Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, ich sei erst seit unserem Wiedersehen hinter dir her?"  
  
Severus dämmerte es allmählich, was Black anzudeuten versuchte, auch, wenn er dies noch viel weniger glauben konnte. Oder wollte. Doch nicht ernsthaft....!  
  
"Ist dir denn nie aufgefallen, wie ich dir zu unserer Schulzeit schon ständig hinterhergelaufen bin? Ist dir denn nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass meine Aufmerksamkeit einen Grund hätte?"  
  
"Mal von der Tatsache abgesehen, dass du mich bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich ergab, verhext hast?"  
  
"Um dich zu beeindrucken. Um dich auf mich aufmerksam zu machen."  
  
"Wirklich sehr geschickt, deine Taktik."  
  
"Du warst schon immer der Intelligentere von uns beiden!"  
  
Severus konnte das soeben gehörte ganz einfach nicht glauben. Black wolle tatsächlich schon damals...?  
  
"Aber, Lupin..."  
  
"Nichts ernsthaftes, genauso wenig wie für dich. Wenn ich nicht irre, war er der Ersatz für Malfoy?"  
  
"Ich sagte doch schon,..."  
  
"Ja, ja, ist schon gut, ich hab nichts gesagt. Das du es wirklich nie gemerkt hast!"  
  
"Ja, dumm von mir, den Versuch, mich zu töten, nicht als Liebesbeweis zu verstehen!"  
  
Nun war es geschehen, er hatte es erwähnt. Er hatte es nicht gewollt, aber so langsam fühlte Severus sich in eine Ecke gedrängt, und verteidigte sich mit allen Mitteln.  
  
Black blieb eine Weile stumm, und die beiden Ordensmitglieder sahen sich an.  
  
"Das wirst du mir wohl nie verzeihen?"  
  
"Würdest du?"  
  
"Vermutlich nicht."  
  
"Vermutlich?"  
  
"OK, ich hätte dich wahrscheinlich damals schon umgebracht."  
  
Severus grinste triumphierend.  
  
"Ach, wirklich? Wie untypisch für einen Gryffindor!"  
  
Für diese Bemerkung hätte sich Severus am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Dass er auch immer mit dieser Häuser-Geschichte anfangen musste! Manchmal fühlte er sich regelrecht davon besessen!  
  
"Du arbeitest zu viel. Du behandelst mich ja schon wie einen deiner Schüler!"  
  
"Ach, halt die Klappe!"  
  
"So etwas in der Art hatte ich ja auch vor, aber du musstest ja eine Diskussion anfangen."  
  
"Das ist nicht witzig!"  
  
"Vergiss es, ich hab das Grinsen gesehen!"  
  
Severus rollte die Augen, musste sich allerdings eingestehen, dass er wohl diese Schlacht verloren hatte. Was allerdings nicht bedeuten sollte, dass er mit dem Thema fertig war.  
  
"Also, du erwartest etwas von mir, was du selber nicht tu würdest, und versuchst mich auch noch, zu verführen. Und wie, bitte, hattest du dir meine Reaktion ausgemalt?"  
  
"Eigentlich genauso."  
  
"Und wie wolltest du auch nur ansatzweise verfahren, wenn wir an diesem Punkt angekommen wären?"  
  
Black grinste nur breit.  
  
"Ich hatte mir gedacht, irgendwie kriege ich dich schon rum."  
  
"So unwiderstehlich bist du nun auch wieder nicht!"  
  
"Sagte der Mensch mit den fettigen Haaren!"  
  
Severus weigerte sich, wütend zu werden. Allmählich hatte er tatsächlich so etwas wie Spaß an diesem Spielchen.  
  
"Ich dachte, du fühlst dich von mir angezogen?"  
  
Er war wirklich auf die Antwort seines Verführers gespannt, und ignorierte die Stimme der Vernunft, die sowieso mittlerweile sehr leise geworden war.  
  
"Aber nicht von deinen Haaren."  
  
Severus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Und wovon dann?"  
  
"Ach weißt du, dürre, fahle, miese, gemeine Professoren mit großer Nase haben mich schon immer angemacht!"  
  
"Haha, Black, wirklich komisch!"  
  
"Sirius." erwiderte der frisch Geduschte, und wandte sich wieder Severus Kieferknochen zu.  
  
"Sirius." hauchte Severus und schloss die Augen.  
  
+++++++ 


	7. Vergangenes

"Lucius war damals derjenige, der den Lord mit Neulingen versorgte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er mich auch rekrutieren würde. Und ich bin ihm nur allzu gerne gefolgt."  
  
Severus wusste selber nicht, warum er jetzt mit dieser Geschichte anfing. Vermutlich wurde er immer sentimental, wenn er gerade Sex gehabt hatte.  
  
Sie lagen im Bett, Sirius' Kopf auf Severus' Brust, und starrten an die Decke. Sirius hatte schon die zweite postkoitale Zigarette zwischen den Fingern, aber Severus verbiss sich jeden Kommentar. Solange er keinen Qualm abbekam, war es ihm relativ egal.  
  
"Mein Vater wäre vermutlich stolz gewesen. Endlich machte sein Junge was richtig."  
  
"Wäre stolz gewesen?"  
  
"Er starb, als ich neun war. Nichts, dass mir wirklich leid tun würde. Wir hatten nie ein gutes Verhältnis. In seinen Augen war ich wohl dass, was man missgeraten nennt."  
  
"Was?" Sirius hob erschrocken den Kopf.  
  
"In seinen Augen machte ich alles falsch, arbeitete nicht hart genug. Ich weiß nicht, welche Erwartungen er in mich hatte. Dabei war er selbst nicht der perfekte Schüler gewesen, im Gegenteil."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich war es genau das."  
  
Severus schwieg, ließ sich Sirius Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Vermutlich hatte er Recht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Wer konnte das schon genau sagen.  
  
"Und deine Mutter?"  
  
"Verschwendete ihre Energie darauf, aus mir einen anständigen Menschen zu machen."  
  
"Das war wohl ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen?"  
  
"Sagen wir so, ich habe mich heftigst gewehrt. Das Kreuz an einer vernünftigen Erziehung ist, dass sie meist nicht anschlägt. Vor allem nicht bei Kindern, die ihr Hirn benutzen, anstand blind ihren Eltern oder dem Dorfpfarrer zu folgen."  
  
"Sag mir jetzt nicht, du bist katholisch!"  
  
"Meine Mutter hat versucht, mich daraufhin zu erziehen."  
  
"Ich dachte immer, ihr "Reinblütler" habt es nicht mit Religion?"  
  
"Meine Mutter schon. Warum, ist selbst mir ein Rätsel."  
  
"Hm.."  
  
"Gott, du bist immer so wohl artikuliert. Wie dem auch sei, ich bin auf Sein Gerede reingefallen."  
  
"Voldemorts?"  
  
"Ich fänds schön, wenn du seinen Namen aus dem Spiel lassen könntest."  
  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du wie jeder andere Zauberer in ganz England zusammenzuckst, wenn du den Namen hörst."  
  
"Nicht, weil mir vor lauter Angst die Knie schlottern würden. Ich habe diesen Namen nur zu oft in anderen, weniger öffentlichen Situationen gehört, als das ich ihn gerne erwähnen würde."  
  
Severus ließ seine Worte verklingen, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen. Er vertraute darauf, dass Sirius schon wusste, worauf er anspielte.  
  
Er atmete tief durch, bevor er fortfuhr.  
  
"Als mir klar wurde, dass seine Morde eben nicht, wie er behauptete, notwendig waren, um seine Ziele zu verwirklichen, wurde mir klar, wie blind ich gewesen war. Dazu kam noch, dass er mit jedem Mal, dass er versuchte, unsterblich zu werden, mehr aussah wie ein Monster. Es ist nicht einfach, einem Mann zu folgen, der genauso gut über die Erde kriechen könnte wie eine Schlange."  
  
Sirius lachte leise.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass deine Motive, Spion zu werden, so oberflächlich waren. Ich meine..."  
  
Severus unterbrach ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung.  
  
"Ich weiß, was du meinst! Aber was denkst du, warum ich die Seiten gewechselt habe, wenn nicht aus so einem trivialen Grund?"  
  
"Vernunft? Einsicht? Ehrgefühl?"  
  
"Darf ich dich daran erinnern, in welches Haus ich damals eingeteilt wurde? Was Ehrgefühl angeht, das ist nicht wirklich mein Gebiet, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich schlicht und ergreifend Angst. Vor mir waren schon einige andere Todesesser über den Jordan gegangen, nur, weil Er sie nicht mehr um sich haben konnte. Macht einen nachdenklich. Ständig dachte ich, ich sei der Nächste. Es hätte nur jemanden wie Lucius gebraucht, der neidisch auf meine Nähe zu ihm war, zu erzählen, dass ich immer noch in Kontakt mit Dumbledore stand, und schon wäre ich ein Kopf kürzer gewesen!"  
  
"Kannst du das wiederholen? Du warst in Kontakt mit Albus?"  
  
"Sicher, was meinst du, wessen Idee der ganze Spionage-Deal gewesen ist?"  
  
"Das versteh ich jetzt nicht."  
  
"Streng nur deine kleinen grauen Zellen nicht übermäßig an! Du hast wohl auch nie verstanden, was mir dieser alte Verrückte bedeutet?"  
  
"So nahe standen wir uns ja nicht."  
  
"Was ich bis heute bedauere." Severus wurde wieder ernst. "Albus war schon seit meinem ersten Schultag eine Art Vater für mich. Was der Grund war, weshalb ich immer so aufgebracht war, wenn er euch ungestraft davon kommen ließ."  
  
"Du hattest mehr Gerechtigkeit erwartet."  
  
"Ja, hatte ich. Ich war jung." Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist manchmal wirklich leicht, alles auf die Jugend zu schieben. Unfähigkeit, Dummheit, Blindheit. Jemanden zu folgen, der damals schon die ersten Zeichen von Wahnsinn aufwies."  
  
"Nur, dass du jetzt nicht mehr jung bist?"  
  
Obwohl Severus gehört hatte, dass Sirius mehr feststellte als fragte, gab er ihm eine Antwort.  
  
"Ja, ich bin nicht mehr jung. Und trotzdem lasse ich all meinen Frust an dem kleinen Potter aus, behandele ich Draco, als ob er aus Zucker sei und versage mir jegliches Privatleben."  
  
"Na ja, letzteres hast du soeben wohl geändert."  
  
Severus grinste. Ja, das hatte er wohl tatsächlich getan.  
  
+++++++ 


	8. Instinkt

"Also, wo bist du gewesen, werter Severus?" zischte der Dunkle Lord. "Haben die Läden in der Knockturn Alley mittlerweile die ganze Nacht geöffnet?"  
  
Severus schluckte schwer. Tatsächlich war er in Sirius Armen eingeschlafen, nur um beim Aufwachen feststellen zu müssen, dass er vollkommen jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatte. Er war überstürzt geflüchtet, und hatte auf dem Rückweg verzweifelt versucht, eine geeignete Entschuldigung zu finden. Seine Abwesenheit wäre bestimmt nicht unbemerkt geblieben.  
  
Er behielt natürlich recht.  
  
Er war sich zu 90% sicher, dass Lucius am gestrigen Abend erneut an seinem Quartier vorbeigeschlendert war, um einen weiteren amourösen Vorschlag zu machen, und sein Bett leer vorgefunden hatte. Zumindest hätte das Lucius' selbstgefälliges Grinsen erklärt, dass er schon die ganze Zeit zur Schau trug, seit er Severus an der Tür abgefangen hatte.  
  
"Antworte mir!"  
  
Severus zuckte zusammen, als er den Ton des Lords hörte. Er wusste, was als nächstes kommen würde, fiele ihm nicht eine wahrhaft gute Geschichte ein, die seinen nächtlichen Ausflug erklären würde. Und, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, bewegte sich Seine rechte Hand langsam auf seinen Zauberstab zu.  
  
Severus wünschte, er könnte klar denken, aber aus einem ihm nicht erfindlichen Grund wollte sein Gehirn nicht arbeiten. Er war wie blockiert! Er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Anscheinend war ein wenig aus der Übung, was sein Können als Spion anging.  
  
"Der Wirt des 'Four Witches' sagte, er sei mit einem anderen Mann dort gewesen." kam die schwache Stimme Pettigrews von seiner Linken, und Severus spürte sein Herz aussetzen. Es war doch unmöglich, dass er so töricht gewesen war! Was war nur in ihn gefahren?  
  
Er hatte gewusst, er wurde verfolgt, und dass dieses Wissen gerade bestätigt wurde, machte ihn nicht gerade glücklich! Warum hatte er denn auch nicht auf seinen Instinkt gehört??  
  
"Oh, sagt er das?" tat der Dunkle Lord überrascht. Seine Augen verließen nicht Severus Gesicht.  
  
"Ist das wahr?"  
  
In diesem Moment wurde Severus klar, dass er keine große Wahl mehr hatte. Er würde wohl oder übel einen Funken Wahrheit einfließen lassen müssen, um nicht komplett aufzufliegen.  
  
Was ihn allerdings nicht daran hindern würde, eine hanebüchene Geschichte zu erfinden, die seine Treffen mit einem anderem, den Lord anscheinend noch nicht bekannten, Mann erklären würden.  
  
Derart bestärkt in seiner Absicht, so wenig Schaden wie möglich anzurichten, gab er Antwort.  
  
"Ja, Mylord."  
  
Er sah seinem Gegenüber dabei in die Augen, versuchte, keine Schwäche zu zeigen.  
  
Doch Er schwang nicht etwa seinen Stab und rief Crucio, er machte keinerlei Anstalten, Severus in einen der Kerker werfen zu lassen.  
  
Er lachte.  
  
Lauthals und herzlich, so als hätte man ihm soeben den besten Witz auf Erden erzählt. Was Severus wieder einmal an der geistigen Gesundheit des Lords zweifeln ließ.  
  
Doch nicht nur er schien ob der Reaktion verwirrt. Pettigrew war zusammengefahren, als hätte man ihn geschlagen, und Lucius sah aus, als hätte man ihm sein liebstes Spielzeug gestohlen.  
  
Als Er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, so weit man das in seinem Stadium noch behaupten konnte, fixierte er Severus wieder mit seinem stechenden Blick.  
  
"Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von dir, Severus." Er machte eine dramatische Pause, die Severus an sein Testament denken ließ, dass wohl verwahrt in einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches in Hogwarts verstaut lag.  
  
Doch da würde es anscheinend liegen bleiben, dachte Severus, als der Lord weitersprach.  
  
"Du hättest mir doch sagen können, dass du eine Beziehung unterhältst!"  
  
Severus wusste nicht, ob seine Gesichtszüge ihm noch gehorchten, so überrascht war er von dem Gehörten. Er hatte wirklich alles erwartet, aber das war tatsächlich zu viel. Er konnte ganz einfach nicht glauben, was er da hörte!  
  
Fast schon überzeugt, einem furchtbar makaberen Scherz aufgesessen zu sein, wartete Severus auf die Pointe. Allerdings wartete er da vergebens.  
  
"Mylord?" fragte er vorsichtig. Er wollte nicht weiter darauf eingehen, aber etwas in ihm sagte ihm, der taktisch klügere Zug wäre, eben dies zu tun.  
  
"Du kannst mir nichts verheimlichen, Severus. Ich habe doch dein Gesicht gesehen, als du eben hergekommen bist. So hast du früher auch immer ausgesehen, als du noch ein Bett mit Lucius teiltest."  
  
Severus musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Natürlich hatte der Lord davon gewusst, aber dass er es erwähnen musste, fand Severus nicht wirklich hilfreich.  
  
"Ich freue mich wirklich, es mal wieder an dir zu sehen, Severus. Es steht dir.  
  
Trotzdem wirst du wohl verstehen, wenn ich dir das nicht durchgehen lassen kann. Dieses Mal wirst du wohl nicht um Bestrafung herumkommen."  
  
Er war schon fast erleichtert, diese Worte zu hören. Sie bedeuteten, dass er zumindest den heutigen Tag noch überleben würde. Oder die gesamte Woche, so wie der den Dunklen Lord kannte.  
  
++++++ 


	9. Folter

Severus versuchte zu schlucken, was ihm seine trockene Kehle sofort übel nahm. Die Reibung, die dadurch in seiner Speiseröhre entstand, beschwor einen weiteren Hustenanfall hervor, der ihn in bis in seine Eingeweide zu schütteln schien. Zumindest musste er sich nicht mehr übergeben, dachte er verklärt. Sein Mageninhalt war schon vor zwei Tagen verschwunden gewesen, und irgendwann zwischen gestern Nacht und heute morgen war nicht mal mehr Gallenflüssigkeit hochgekommen. Nur das Würgen war noch ab und an wiedergekommen und hatte seinen Hals nur noch mehr strapaziert.  
  
Ein Schweißtropfen lief langsam seine Stirn hinunter, die Nase entlang und machte an deren Spitze halt. Reflexartig versuchte Severus, den Kopf zu drehen, um ihn wegzuwischen, nur um einen stechenden Schmerz in seinen Armen zu verursachen. Sein Bizeps spannte sich unwillkürlich an, und seine Handgelenke schabten gegen die Verschlüsse der Kette, die ihn an der Wand hielt. Atemlos ließ er einen Fluch seinen Lippen entkommen, nur um sich anschließend für die Kraftverschwendung zu tadeln.  
  
Er hing nun schon 4 Tage hier, und ohne die Fesseln um Arme und Beine hätte er sich vermutlich gar nicht mehr aufrecht halten können. Seine Handgelenke waren wund, seine nackten Füße mittlerweile taub. Der Mangel an Essen in den letzten Tagen machte sich bemerkbar, seine Hose hing in einem formlosen Bündel Stoff an ihm herunter, und er fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt. Das Magenknurren hatte glücklicherweise schnell aufgehört, das Schwindelgefühl für seinen Geschmack aber zu früh angefangen.  
  
Sein einziger Kontakt zu den Todesessern war die vermummte Gestalt, die ihm sporadisch ein Glas Wasser an den trockenen Mund setzte. Die ihm allerdings lieber war, als der wohl berüchtigte Folterknecht des Dunklen Lords, der ihm bei seinen früheren Bestrafungen auch immer gerne Gesellschaft geleistet hatte.  
  
Doch dieses Mal schien der Lord auf Peitschenhiebe, glühende Schürhaken und Cruciatus Flüche verzichten zu wollen. Was nur eine andere Form der Folter war, ließ sie Severus doch im Unklaren darüber, was nun mit ihm geschehen würde. Wie lange würde er nun hier hängen bleiben und die Wand anstarren, verrückt vor Schmerz und zu schwach, um einen Sechsjährigen zu treten?  
  
Tief in einem Zustand zwischen Wachsein und Dösen hörte Severus die rostigen Scharniere der Kerkertür. Überrascht runzelte er die Stirn, als er Schritte hörte, die nicht dem Wasserträger gehörten.  
  
Trotz seiner Schmerzen hätte Severus diesen Gang aus einer Millionen erkannt, auch ohne die Stimme zu hören, die nun voller Sarkasmus in dem Verlies erklang.  
  
"Na, wie fühlen wir uns denn heute?"  
  
Severus hob mit Anstrengung den Kopf, um in die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers zu sehen, die ihm selbstgefällig entgegenblinzelten.  
  
"Was willst du?" fragte er, wobei er mit Schrecken erkennen musste, wie heiser seine Stimme war.  
  
"Na, na, Severus, wer wird denn gleich so unhöflich sein? Darf ich mich denn nicht nach dem Wohlbefinden eines Freundes erkundigen?"  
  
Selbst halb verdurstet konnte Severus nicht umhin, seinen linken Mundwinkel spöttisch anzuheben.  
  
"Seit wann interessiert dich denn mein Wohlergehen, Lucius?"  
  
Gespielt gekränkt hob der ältere Malfoy die Hand an die Brust.  
  
"Oh, es schmerzt mich so sehr, unsere Freundschaft zerstört zu sehen, liebster Severus."  
  
Wäre der Professor nicht festgebunden gewesen, hätte er sein Gegenüber wahrscheinlich erwürgt.  
  
"Warum steckst du dir deinen Sarkasmus nicht sonst wohin, und lässt mich in Frieden?"  
  
Lucius grinste und trat einen Schritt näher.  
  
"Du solltest froh sein, dass ich mir die Mühe gemacht habe, herzukommen. Vor allem, weil ich dir etwas vorzuschlagen habe, was du dir gerne überlegen möchtest."  
  
Woher Severus schon bei Lucius' Eintreten gewusst hatte, dass dieses Gespräch eine derartige Wendung nehmen würde, war ihm selber nicht klar, aber überrascht war er nicht, den leichten Unterton aus der Stimme seines alten Freundes zu hören.  
  
Den Unterton, den er benutzte, wenn er "Geschäfte" machte.  
  
Severus antwortete nicht, sondern wartete gespannt auf Lucius "Angebot".  
  
Dieser grinste nur breiter.  
  
"Nun, jetzt habe ich wenigstens deine Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Wusstest du, dass Er dich dieses Mal entgültig erledigen wollte?"  
  
Severus versagte sich jegliche Reaktion. Er hatte tatsächlich fest mit seinem Tod gerechnet und war eigentlich nur überrascht, dass dieser nicht schon längst eingetreten war.  
  
"Und?" brachte er hervor.  
  
"Ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass du noch wertvoll für uns sein könntest."  
  
"Zu großzügig!" spuckte Severus, als sich sein Zynismus mühsam empor kämpfte.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin eben viel zu nostalgisch, wenn es um dich geht. Sieh mich an, ich rette dir jedes Mal deinen kleinen, süßen Hintern.  
  
Nur als Gegenleistung bekomme ich nichts. Weil ich es mit einem undankbaren, sturen Zyniker zu tun habe, der lieber sterben würde, als mir zu danken."  
  
"Schön, dass du das wenigstens verstanden hast, Lu."  
  
"Ja, man könnte mich heute regelrecht einsichtig nennen.  
  
Wie dem auch sein mag, dieses Mal kommst du ohne Gegenleistung nicht davon. Zumal ich nicht nur deinen Hintern rette."  
  
"Wovon sprichst du?"  
  
Lucius war nun schon so nahe getreten, dass seine Nase nur Millimeter von Severus' entfernt war.  
  
"Ich rede von deinem kleinen Freund." flüsterte er drohend, bevor er wieder zurücktrat, um seine Worte sinken zu lassen.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst!"  
  
"Natürlich nicht, Severus. Woher solltest du denn auch wissen, dass ich über deine kleine Affäre mit Black Bescheid weiß."  
  
Severus Atem stockte in seiner Brust, und er war sich sicher, dass sein Herz mindestens einen Schlag aussetzte, um dann doppelt so schnell weiterzuschlagen.  
  
Es war also tatsächlich Lucius gewesen, der ihn jedes Mal verfolgt hatte. Und natürlich hatte dieser sofort seine Möglichkeiten erkannt, die ihm diese Informationen verschaffen würden. Mit Freuden spielte Severus ehemaliger Liebhaber diesen Trumpf nun gegen ihn aus.  
  
Lucius sprach weiter, als ob er Severus Reaktion nicht bemerkt hätte, und Severus zwang sich, ihm zuzuhören.  
  
"Es ist nicht so, als wäre ich eifersüchtig, versteh mich bitte nicht falsch. Auf der anderen Seite kann ich dich sogar sehr gut verstehen, weißt du? Ich fand ihn schon immer äußerst attraktiv. Aber, wirklich, einen Gryffindor? So verzweifelt könntest doch nicht mal du sein, dachte ich. Nun ja, selbst ich kann mich täuschen.  
  
Doch was ich nicht tolerieren kann, ist dein Verhalten unserem Lord gegenüber. Ihn derart zu hintergehen, ist völlig inakzeptabel. Und du weißt, dass ich ihm eigentlich sofort erzählen müsste, was ich weiß."  
  
"Warum machst du es dann nicht einfach?" keuchte Severus zwischen einem neuerlichen Hustenanfall hindurch. Es war ihm überhaupt nicht nach Lucius Spielchen zu Mute, und er wünschte sich nur, der eingebildete Lackaffe vor ihm würde endlich mal zum Punkt kommen.  
  
"Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen, Liebster. Wirklich, immer so ungeduldig....  
  
Wie ich schon sagte, bin ich hilflos, wenn es um dich geht. Ich sehe dich nicht gerne leiden."  
  
Severus schnaubte. Sicher, und der Papst trug Turnschuhe.  
  
"Du kannst mir ruhig glauben." Lucius kam wieder näher. "Ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben."  
  
Und zu Severus Überraschung hob Lucius eine Hand und streichelte sein Gesicht. Legte seine Finger unter sein Kinn und hob es hoch, so dass sich die beiden Männer in die Augen sahen.  
  
"Lu, lass... " aber Severus kam nicht dazu, seinen Protest zu äußern. Lucius beugte sich vor und streifte seine Lippen mit den eigenen.  
  
Severus drehte abrupt den Kopf zur Seite.  
  
"Lass das!" brachte er hervor.  
  
Als Lucius wieder sprach, hörte Severus die arrogante Kälte, die signalisierte, dass er den Blonden verletzt hatte.  
  
"Oh, ich vergaß. Ich bin dir ja nicht mehr gut genug."  
  
"Wie melodramatisch. War noch was?" Severus kochte jetzt fast vor Wut, was den Vorteil hatte, dass er wenigstens wieder klar denken konnte.  
  
"Um genau zu sein, ja. Du kennst meine Bedingungen noch nicht."  
  
Zuerst wusste Severus nicht, wovon sein Gegenüber sprach, bevor es ihm dämmerte.  
  
"Deine Gegenleistung." Es war keine Frage.  
  
"Also doch nicht umsonst Professor. Ja, meine Gegenleistung.  
  
Es ist ganz simpel. An unserem jetzigen Arrangement ändert sich nichts. Du behandelst Draco weiterhin mit äußerster Vorsicht und Fürsorge, und niemand erfährt, dass du für Dumbledore spioniert hast."  
  
"Ja, das ist mir bekannt. Ich mag alt sein, aber nicht vergesslich."  
  
Lucius lachte leise.  
  
"Du bist nicht alt, mein Lieber. Doch weiter zum Geschäft. Ich werde ihm weder sagen, dass du dich mit Black triffst, noch, was ihr bei einem solchen Treffen macht, noch, in welche Art von Hund unser geliebter Freund sich verwandelt, wenn er nicht erkannt werden will."  
  
"Das weiß er nicht?" Severus hatte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen können.  
  
"Pettigrew war noch nie gut darin, irgendetwas zu tun." Lucius lachte, und selbst Severus konnte sich ein abfälliges Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Und was willst du von mir?" fragte er, erneut ernst.  
  
"Das, was Black von dir bekommt."  
  
Severus wusste nur zu genau, worauf Lucius hinaus wollte, fragte aber trotzdem.  
  
"Informationen? Die bekommst du aus erster Hand!"  
  
"Nein, Sev. Keine Informationen.  
  
Sex."  
  
Severus schluckte, was mit Schmerz verbunden war, und überlegte.  
  
Welche Wahl hatte er? Was blieb ihm sonst übrig?  
  
Wäre es nur um sein Leben gegangen, hätte er gewusst, was er zu sagen hatte. Ein klares Nein, wenn Lucius Glück hatte. Verbunden mit sämtlichen Flüchen, die Severus kannte, wenn er Pech hatte. Er würde lieber sterben, als Lucius noch ein einziges Mal in sein Bett zu lassen.  
  
Doch es ging nicht nur um ihn, oder sein Leben.  
  
Es ging um Black. Und obwohl Severus nie gedacht hätte, diese Gefühle je in seinem Leben zu entwickeln, er wollte nicht, dass Sirius starb. Nicht, weil Harry dann ohne Vaterfigur wäre. Dass war dieses Balg schon lange genug gewesen. Selbst die Tatsache, dass dies den ganzen Orden gefährden könnte, konnte Severus nicht wirklich beunruhigen.  
  
Nein, der Grund war wesentlich egoistischer. Er wollte Sirius nicht unter den Toten wissen, wenn er gerade erst anfing, sich an diesen Mistkerl zu gewöhnen.  
  
Und ganz tief in seinem Inneren wusste Severus, dass es noch unkomplizierter war.  
  
Er war dabei, sich in Sirius zu verlieben.  
  
Er war selber erstaunt, dass ausgerechnet hier und jetzt herauszufinden, festgekettet an einer Wand, mit Lucius um sein Leben feilschend.  
  
Doch nichts desto trotz war es wahr.  
  
Resigniert ließ Severus den Kopf hängen. Aus genau einem solchen Grund hatte er die letzten 15 Jahre auf eine Beziehung verzichtet. Um nicht das Leben seines Lebensabschnittgefährten zu gefährden.  
  
Jetzt hatte er, wie es so schön hieß, den Salat.  
  
Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, sah wieder auf und sah Lucius fest in die Augen, als er antwortete:  
  
"Solange du keinen Enthusiasmus von mir verlangst."  
  
Lucius grinste breit.  
  
"Keine Angst, das lässt sich regeln!"  
  
Sprachs und eilte wieder zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Und hinterließ einen vollkommen verwirrten Severus, der sich fragte, wie diese Äußerung wohl gemeint gewesen war.  
  
Nicht viel später erschienen zwei Kapuzenträger, die ihn losbanden, ihm neue Kleidung zuwarfen und ihm einen Teller Essen mitsamt einem Krug kaltem Tee hinterließen. Severus verschlang das Essen mit Freuden, trank den Krug fast auf einen Zug aus und zog sich an. Er brauchte eine halbe Ewigkeit, sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen, und weil er zu erschöpft war, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, beließ er es auch nur bei den ersten unteren Knöpfen, und ließ den Rest einfach offen. Er schlurfte zu seinem Quartier zurück und freute sich schon auf sein Bett. Selbst diese heubelegte Pritsche kam ihm momentan verlockend vor.  
  
Vor seiner Tür angekommen, folgte die erste unangenehme Überraschung des Tages. Dort stand nämlich ein weiterer Todesesser, der ihm schlicht und ergreifend den Zutritt in seine Gemächer versperrte. Verwirrt wollte Severus schon Einlass erzwingen, als ihm einfiel, dass sein Zauberstab auch in dieser Besenkammer befindlich war. Frustriert wandte sich Severus zum Gehen, als ihm die Wache zurief  
  
"Malfoy sagte, Sie würden dort unterkommen!"  
  
Natürlich, warum hatte er sich das nicht direkt gedacht? Wenn Lucius schon Pläne mit ihm hatte, wollte er sie bestimmt sofort in die Tat umsetzten. Mit einem Gefühl in der Magengegend, dass man nur als Ekel bezeichnen konnte, machte Severus sich auf, Lucius' Aufenthaltsort zu finden.  
  
Er war nicht überrascht, diesen im Ostflügel zu finden. Dort, wo sich die großen Wohnungen befanden. Dort, wo Severus auch schon mal residiert hatte.  
  
Er war noch weniger überrascht, als er erkannte, dass es exakt seine alte Wohnung war, auf die er zusteuerte.  
  
Er klopfte, und machte sich darauf gefasst, Lucius auf ihn zustürzen zu sehen, unbekleidet und vollkommen geil nach ihm.  
  
Es stellte sich als zweite Überraschung heraus, dass eben dieser auf seinem Sofa saß und gar nicht zu bemerken schien, dass Severus gerade den Raum betreten hatte.  
  
Lucius hatte sogar ein Buch auf dem Schoß, ein Anblick, den Severus nun gar nicht kannte.  
  
Severus räusperte sich, und versuchte mit Gewalt, nicht schon wieder die Geduld zu verlieren.  
  
Lucius sah von seinem Buch auf.  
  
"Oh, hallo, Sev. Ich hatte noch gar nicht mit dir gerechnet."  
  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue, versuchte aber erst gar nicht, den Sinn der Worte zu verstehen. Von Lucius klare Aussagen zu erwarten war ungefähr so wahrscheinlich, wie von Longbottom plötzliche Erleuchtung in Sachen Zaubertränken.  
  
"Setz dich doch bitte."  
  
Augenrollend stellte Severus fest, dass dies nur auf dem Sofa möglich war, und setzte sich in die äußerste Ecke des Möbels. Dabei ließ er seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen.  
  
Nicht einmal das Mobiliar hatte der ältere Malfoy groß verändert. Außer dem Sofa gab es tatsächlich nur noch einen Tisch, der allerdings recht teuer gewesen sein musste, zwei Sessel, die vollgepackt mit diversen Büchern in der Ecke standen, und dieser furchtbar geschmacklose Kerzenleuchter, den wohl schon Severus' Vorgänger in dieser Wohnung installiert hatte.  
  
Es waren die Kleinigkeiten, die sich geändert hatten. Die Teppiche waren alle aus wesentlich edlerem Material, als die, die sich Severus damals in diese Wohnung gelegt hatte. Die Regale waren mit Büchern angereichert, die eher nach dem Buchrücken als nach dem Inhalt ausgesucht worden waren, und die Vorhänge schienen aus teuerem Damast.  
  
Sicher, warum sollte Lucius auch hier anders leben als in seinem eigenen Heim.  
  
"Mein Gott, Severus, nimm den Besenstil aus deinem Hintern. Du bist ja total verspannt."  
  
Severus zuckte zusammen, als er feststellen musste, dass sich Lucius beinahe wie Sirius angehört hatte. Doch er rutschte tiefer in die Kissen und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Immerhin hing er nicht mehr an der Wand.  
  
Er schloss seine Augen und fiel fast sofort in eine Art Halbschlaf. Er hörte noch Lucius, wie er die Seiten des Buches umblätterte, hörte das Feuer im Kamin, doch er war nicht mehr wirklich anwesend. Seine Gedanken schweiften fast automatisch zu Sirius, und er spürte ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen Form annehmen.  
  
Als er kühle Finger auf seinen Armen spürte, fuhr er im ersten Moment nicht einmal zusammen, sosehr war er in seiner Vorstellung gefangen.  
  
Warmer Atem machte sich auf seinem Gesicht bemerkbar, und verwundert öffnete er die Augen. Sein Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter, sah er doch in die blauen Augen seines Liebhabers.  
  
Der halbnackt auf der Couch ihm gegenüber saß und langsam seine Arme durch den Stoff des Hemdes streichelte.  
  
Severus runzelte die Stirn, als ihm die Absurdität der Situation bewusst wurde.  
  
"Was..., wie...?" stammelte er, als er seinem Gehirn befahl, zu arbeiten. Sirius konnte doch gar nicht hier sein?!  
  
"Pscht, Sev, nicht reden." antwortete das, was nur eine Halluzination sein konnte, und beugte sich vor. Severus schloss die Augen und wartete nur darauf, gleich wieder aufzuwachen und sich wieder in Lucius Zimmer vorzufinden, und zu realisieren, dass er wohl geträumt hatte.  
  
Doch stattdessen spürte er ein Paar Lippen, die seine küssten, und sanfte Fingerspitzen, die nun auf seiner Schulter ruhten.  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Severus zurück, blinzelte verwirrt die "Halluzination" an, die doch keine war, und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
"Was machst du hier? Wie kommst du her? Was...?" begehrte Severus zu wissen. Es konnte doch nicht möglich sein, dass Sirius tatsächlich einen Weg in die Quartiere des Lords gefunden hatte?? Selbst Dumbledore konnte dieses Anwesen nicht betreten, ohne, dass es direkt jede Ratte und jeder Floh gewusst hätte!!  
  
"Du musst hier raus, sie werden schon unterwegs sein!" rief er und sprang auf. Er hatte schließlich nicht sein Leben für ihn riskiert, nur, damit Sirius nun in ein offenes Messer lief!  
  
Doch Sirius blieb ruhig, lächelte ihn nur an.  
  
"Ganz locker, Sev. Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin."  
  
"Aber das ist....," begann Severus, bevor ihm schlagartig klar wurde: das auf dem Sofa konnte gar nicht Sirius sein!  
  
Sirius würde ihn niemals Sev nennen! Severus ja, Snivellus, wenn er verärgert war. Snape, wenn sie kurz davor waren, sich die Zauberstäbe auf die Brust zu deuten. Aber Sev, nein, das war nicht Sirius Stil.  
  
"Wer bist du?"  
  
Sein Gegenüber schaute ihn überrascht an, und Severus musst zugeben, dass dort anscheinend ein sehr guter Schauspieler saß, denn genauso würde Sirius aussehen, wenn er nicht wusste, wovon Severus überhaupt sprach.  
  
"Was meinst du, wer bist du? So lange ist es doch nicht her, dass wir uns gesehen haben. Oder leidest du jetzt schon unter Alzheimer, Sev?"  
  
Das war wirklich gekonnt. Dieser hohle Spruch konnte genauso gut von Sirius stammen. Im Stillen fragte Severus sich, wer in Seiner Gefolgschaft solch ein guter Schauspieler war. Auch wenn ihm schon fast klar war, wer dort vor ihm saß. Es gab eigentlich nur eine Person, die ihn flachlegen wollte.  
  
Warum Lucius allerdings zu dieser Verkleidungsfarce gegriffen hatte, war Severus vollkommen schleierhaft.  
  
"Wenn du wirklich glaubst, ich würde darauf hereinfallen, hast du dich verkalkuliert, Lu!"  
  
Sein Gegenüber runzelte die Stirn, und Severus stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass er den älteren Malfoy anscheinend aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Doch dann erwiderte er etwas, das Severus an seiner Überzeugung zweifeln ließ.  
  
"Lu? Wo ist der Drecksack? Was hat er getan? Sev?"  
  
Würde Lucius sich selber beschimpfen? Severus bezweifelte es stark. Nicht der Lucius Malfoy, den er kannte, und er glaubte nicht, dass er sich wirklich geändert hatte. Malfoy gehörte mehr zu den Menschen, die man als unverbesserlich einkategorisierte. Aber wenn es nicht Lucius war, der dort saß und ihn besorgt ansah, wer war es dann?  
  
"Sirius?" fragte Severus, auch wenn er wusste, dass es sich lächerlich anhörte. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er nicht gefragt, sondern dieses Individuum nur aus dem Zimmer geworfen.  
  
Aber die Umstände waren alles andere als normal. Er war der Gnade des Dunklen Lords und der von Lucius ausgesetzt, hatte mehr zu verlieren, als ihm lieb war, und konnte nicht davon ausgehen, nicht doch Sirius vor sich zu haben.  
  
Die Situation sprach eigentlich mehr als nur dafür, bedachte man Sirius' unheimliches Talent dafür, sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.  
  
"Natürlich Sirius. Was hast du denn gedacht, der Osterhase?" kam auch prompt die spöttische Antwort. Eine typische Sirius-Antwort.  
  
Severus Gedanken bewegten sich in Rekordgeschwindigkeit. Er versuchte, Logik in sein Gehirn Einzug zu gewähren, doch er war wie blockiert. Selbst die Tatsache, das bis vor fünf Minuten Lucius noch mit ihm in diesem Raum gesessen hatte, und somit unausweichlich mit Sirius zusammengetroffen sein musste, drang nicht wirklich bis in Severus Logikzentrum durch. Er fühlte sich wie in Watte gehüllt, und so sehr er auch dagegen ankämpfte, er kam aus diesem benommenen Zustand nicht wieder heraus.  
  
Da er sich allmählich damit abfand, dass sein Liebhaber tatsächlich in das geheime Verstecks des Lords eingedrungen war, vermutlich aus einer Laune heraus, die sonst niemand verstehen würde außer ihm selbst, spürte Severus seine Geduld schwinden.  
  
"Was, in Dreiteufelsnamen, machst du hier? Bist du vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden?" herrschte er Sirius an, der mittlerweile so aussah, als wollte er ihn in St. Mungo's einliefern lassen.  
  
"Ich habe dich vermisst." kam die kleinlaute Antwort.  
  
Einen Augenblick, schrie Severus Verstand auf. Er versuchte, diese Information zu verarbeiten, konnte aber nicht umhin, Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch zu fühlen. Sirius hatte ihn vermisst! Das war vollkommen  
  
'unmöglich' hisste Severus Verstand. 'Das ist nicht Black!'  
  
"Das wage ich zu bezweifeln." entkam es Severus, der schon fast ein schizophrenes Gefühl entfand. Ein Teil seines Gehirns fuhr fort, ihm zu versichern, dass dieses Wesen auf der Couch kaum Sirius Black sein konnte, doch ein anderer, wesentlich überzeugenderer Teil fand diese Möglichkeit nicht sonderlich abwegig.  
  
Sirius, oder sein Doppelgänger, blieb stumm.  
  
Severus war sich seiner Reaktion immer noch nicht sicher. Sollte er dem Zimmer entfliehen, der Wache vor seinem Zimmer sagen, er solle sich verziehen, und warten, bis sein Gehirn wieder klarer funktionierte?  
  
Oder sollte er akzeptieren, dass Sirius lebensmüde genug gewesen war, ihn hier aufzusuchen, und versuchen, mit seinem Liebhaber zu fliehen, bevor jemand seiner Anwesenheit gewahr wurde?  
  
Bevor er eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, wurde sie ihm abgenommen, als Sirius aufstand und näher trat. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, verwickelte er Severus in einen langen, lustvollen Kuss, ließ seine Hände über seine Brust wandern und verschränkte diese in Severus Nacken.  
  
Bei dieser Berührung verflüchtigte sich der rationale Teil von seinem Verstand restlos, und Severus verschwendete keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr an der Realität oder Authentizität seines Gegenübers.  
  
Stattdessen konzentrierte er seine ganze Energie darauf, Sirius zu küssen, ihn seiner Kleider zu entledigen, und sich langsam zum Schlafzimmer vorzutasten.  
  
++++++++ 


	10. Schlechter Morgen

Vorsichtig ein Auge öffnend, versuchte Severus, das Gefühl der Orientierungslosigkeit abzuschütteln, dass er empfand.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht ganz erklären, warum er sich fühlte, als habe er am Abend zuvor ein Glas zuviel getrunken, trotzdem schmeckte er alte Socken und verspürte einen starken Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn, der nur darauf hinweisen konnte.  
  
Doch die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht war noch so lebhaft, als wäre es erst fünf Minuten her, dass er neben Sirius eingeschlafen war, benommen aber zufrieden.  
  
Severus blinzelte, bevor er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. Sein Brummschädel half ihm nicht dabei, klar denken zu wollen, und das begleitende Schwindelgefühl tat noch seinen Teil dazu.  
  
"Guten Morgen."  
  
Die Stimme hatte ihn aufschrecken lassen, und das nicht nur, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte.  
  
Sie war aus der Richtung des Badezimmers gekommen, wohin Severus langsam den Kopf drehte, denn er glaubte erneut an eine Wahnvorstellung.  
  
Doch er hatte keine. Dort im Türrahmen stand, in voller Lebensgröße, der Mann, dessen Stimme Severus soeben vernommen hatte.  
  
Lucius.  
  
Mit einem Mal war Severus wach. Überflüssigerweise sah er neben sich, doch es war ihm klar gewesen, dass er Sirius nicht schlafend auf dem Bett vorfinden würde, nachdem er Lucius erst einmal wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
"Wo hast du ihn hingebracht?"  
  
Lucius lächelte nur überlegen, als er näher ans Bett herantrat.  
  
"Wie meinen?"  
  
"Black. Wo ist er?"  
  
Seinen Gegenüber lachen zu sehen, ließ Severus Wut aufkochen. Er verspürte, wie die Tage und Stunden zuvor, erneut das Verlangen, Lucius' Kehle genüsslich erst herumzudrehen und dann vielleicht noch aufzuschneiden, vielleicht auch umgekehrt, Hauptsache, er würde den blonden Todesesser endlich zum Schweigen bringen.  
  
Dieser schien allerdings völlig andere Pläne zu haben, als er sich auf dem Bett niederließ und Severus mit einem Blick musterte, der nur schwer zu deuten war.  
  
"Wo soll er schon sein? Gut versteckt, hoffe ich doch."  
  
Severus wünschte sich allmählich, dass ihm klares Denken leichter fallen würde, denn er hatte keinerlei Schimmer, worauf Lucius hinauswollte.  
  
Hatte er sich denn alles nur eingebildet? Das wagte er zu bezweifeln, so derart realistische Träume hatte er schließlich nicht. Außerdem war er völlig unbekleidet aufgewacht.  
  
Und als er Lucius ansah, dessen selbstgefälliges, zufriedenes Gesicht wahrnahm, fügte sich plötzlich ein Puzzle in seinem Kopf zusammen, dass ihm gar nicht gefiel.  
  
"Was hast du mit mir gemacht?"  
  
Seine Frage hatte schon fast wie ein Knurren geklungen, und er unterdrückte nur mit Mühe erneute Mordgelüste.  
  
Lucius lachte leise.  
  
"Was ich mit dir gemacht habe, dürfte dir wohl noch bekannt sein. Deine Frage sollte eher lauten, wie?"  
  
Natürlich genoss der ältere Malfoy es sichtlich, Severus ausgeliefert vor sich zu sehen. Er lehnte sich genüsslich gegen einen der Bettpfosten, schlug die Beine übereinander und betrachtete in aller Seelenruhe seine Fingernägel.  
  
Severus wusste, dass er zur Weißglut getrieben werden sollte, und war auch schon sehr nahe daran, sich zu vergessen. Doch diese Genugtuung wollte er Lucius nicht geben, so dass er sich gezwungen ruhig auf das Thema konzentrierte und sein Gegenüber geflissentlich ignorierte.  
  
"In Ordnung. Also, wie hast du es getan?"  
  
Lucius studierte nun seine Bettwäsche, als er schon fast uninteressiert antwortete.  
  
"Schön, dass du an der Unterhaltung teilnimmst. Irgendwelche Theorien?"  
  
Warum konnte Lucius ihm nicht ganz einfach erzählen, welchen Zauber er dieses Mal aus dem Hut gezogen hatte, anstatt eine derartige Show abzuziehen?  
  
Er war schon immer ein melodramatischer Scheißkerl gewesen. Eine Karriere als Schauspieler wäre für Lucius wirklich eine Option gewesen.  
  
"Wenn ich jetzt nein sage, erfahre ich dann, worum es hier geht, oder wartest du bis morgen darauf, deine Pointe aus dem Hut zu ziehen?"  
  
"Du nimmst dem Ganzen die Spannung, Liebster. Dabei hatte ich immer den Eindruck, du hättest einen Sinn für Dramatik."  
  
"Nicht, wenn ich nackt neben einem Mann aufwache, neben dem ich nicht eingeschlafen bin. Du wirst verzeihen, aber ich wüsste viel lieber, woran ich bin."  
  
Die Reaktion Lucius' war bei weitem nicht, was Severus erwartet hatte, doch es ließ ihn vermuten, dass sein alter Freund wohl zu viel Zeit mit dem Lord verbrachte.  
  
Lucius kicherte wie ein pubertäres Mädchen.  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. Schon früher war Lucius gerne mal anzüglich und zweideutig geworden, und konnte sich über die plumpsten Witze stundenlang amüsieren. Was sein Niveau bei Humor anging, konnte Severus dies nicht ganz nachvollziehen.  
  
Er verstand auch nicht, was er dieses Mal wohl gesagt haben mochte, um Lucius in eine derartige Hysterie zu versetzen. Es war ihm auch herzlich egal.  
  
Ungeduldig wartete er auf eine Antwort, die ihm dann auch endlich erteilt wurde, als Lucius es für angebracht hielt, sich wieder zusammenzureißen.  
  
"Schon gut, wenn dir so sehr nach einer Erklärung dürstet...  
  
Erinnerst du dich noch an das alte Buch über Schwarzmagie, dass wir damals auf deinem Speicher gefunden haben?"  
  
Severus ahnte schon, worauf Lucius hinaus wollte.  
  
Damals, Severus war ungefähr siebzehn gewesen, war Lucius für eine Weile im Anwesen der Snapes untergekommen, und hatte nach kurzer Zeit vor lauter Langeweile beschlossen, die unzähligen Räume, Kerker und das komplette Dachgeschoss zu erkunden. Dabei waren sie eines Nachmittags auf eben jenes Buch gestoßen, dass Lucius nun wieder erwähnte. Es war voll mit kleinen, nützlichen Zaubern gewesen, mit denen man, soweit Severus sich noch erinnern konnte, einen anderen Menschen zu fast allem verleiten konnte, was einem gerade in den Sinn kam.  
  
Sie hatten prompt ausprobiert, ob die Zaubersprüche tatsächlich funktionierten, was zur Folge hatte, dass Severus' altes Kindermädchen an just diesem Nachmittag in der Küche einen Tango mit einem Hauself hinlegte. Sie hatten es beide damals höchst amüsant gefunden.  
  
Severus realisierte, dass er dieses Buch seit jenem Tag nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Nun wusste er auch, wo es abgeblieben war.  
  
Er nickte kurz, als er einen heißen Knoten an Vorahnung in seiner Magengegend spürte.  
  
"Nun, ich habe es vor einigen Monaten wieder in einem meiner Arbeitszimmer wieder entdeckt. Ich hatte gar nicht mehr gewusst, dass ich es überhaupt noch besaß."  
  
Er lachte wieder leise vor sich hin, ehe er fortfuhr.  
  
"Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, welch Erinnerungen dieser alte Schinken bei mir auslöste."  
  
Severus spürte den forschenden Blick Lucius' auf sich ruhen, blieb aber stumm.  
  
"Jedenfalls ertappte ich mich dabei, wie ich es durchblätterte, und dabei stolperte ich über einen wirklich interessanten Absatz über unwillige Sexualpartner und wie man sie davon überzeugen könnte, dass sie gar nicht unwillig wären. Du kannst dir denken, was mir dabei sofort in den Sinn kam."  
  
Severus konnte es nicht fassen. Da besaß Malfoy eines der wohl ältesten und wertvollsten Werke seiner Zeit und dachte tatsächlich nur mit seinem Schwanz. Wie typisch männlich von ihm.  
  
Doch entgegen seiner Abneigung meldete sich plötzlich der Wissenschaftler in Severus, der sich interessiert nach vorne beugte.  
  
"Und wie genau sähe diese Überzeugung aus?"  
  
Lucius grinste nur selbstgefällig.  
  
"Dachte ich mir doch, dass ich dein Interesse wecken kann. Im Grunde ist es nicht viel anderes als ein Illusionszauber. Man lässt das Objekt seiner Begierde das sehen, was er oder sie gerne möchte, und hat keinerlei Schwierigkeiten mehr, sexuell zum Zuge zu kommen.  
  
Als ich es an einer Versuchsperson ausprobiert hatte, war mir klar, dass es nur eine Person gab, deren Aufmerksamkeit ich gerne auf mich lenken würde. Und ich wusste, dass ich dich mit Black auf jeden Fall herumkriegen würde. Die Schwierigkeit war nur, dir begreiflich zu machen, dass dein kleiner Freund tatsächlich vorhanden war."  
  
Jetzt war Severus ehrlich gespannt. Nicht nur der ausgebildete Hexer in ihm wollte Details erfahren, sondern auch das verletzte männliche Ego, dass zu gerne erfahren würde, wie es hereingelegt worden war.  
  
"Doch selbst dafür gab es eine Lösung. Nur ein wenig geriebener Stechapfel in dein Wasser, und schon konnte ich deinen Verstand soweit ausschalten, dass er mir nicht weiter im Weg stand."  
  
Severus ließ den Kopf sinken, kämpfte gegen ein Gefühl der Übelkeit, dass ihn zu übermannen drohte. Er hatte gewusst, dass Lucius zu üblen Mitteln greifen würde, um an das zu gelangen, was er wollte, aber was ihm gerade geschildert worden war, übertraf seine sämtlichen Erwartungen.  
  
Er holte einige Male schnaubend Luft, bevor er sich der Frage widmete, die während Lucius Ausführungen um Gehör gebettelt hatte.  
  
"Und warum das ganze?"  
  
Severus war sich sicher, dass, wenn er das Lachen Lucius' noch länger ertragen musste, er wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig würde. Oder zum Massenmörder.  
  
"Jetzt überraschst du mich wirklich, Sev. Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen, nachdem du selbst sagtest, dass ich keinerlei Enthusiasmus von dir zu erwarten hatte? Wie sonst hätte ich dich denn sonst überzeugen können?"  
  
Dieses Mal war es an Severus, laut aufzulachen. Er hatte sich wohl gerade verhört.  
  
"Seit wann kümmert dich denn so was? Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass du mich gegen meinen Willen vögelst!"  
  
Den letzten Teil hatte Severus in einem gefährlich ruhigen Unterton von sich gegeben, der ihm genau die Reaktion bescherte, die er erwartet hatte.  
  
Lucius zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und sah Severus erschrocken an.  
  
Als ob er wirklich auch nur eine Minute bereuen würde, was er damals getan hatte.  
  
Glücklicherweise schwieg Lucius, doch selbst, wenn er eine lahme Entschuldigung versucht hätte, wäre ihm Severus vermutlich ins Wort gefahren.  
  
Endgültig war das Thema abgeschlossen, zumindest für den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer, der versuchte, die Erinnerungen hinunterzukämpfen.  
  
Was ihm allerdings nicht recht gelingen wollte.  
  
Er musste aus diesem Zimmer, so schnell es nur ging. Keine Minute länger würde er es neben Lucius mehr aushalten.  
  
Severus schnaubte verächtlich, als er begann, seine Kleidung zusammenzusuchen und verschwand, so ruhig er konnte, aus der Behausung des Malfoys. Er wollte ihn nicht auch noch merken lassen, wie sehr ihn diese alte Geschichte noch belastete.  
  
Vor allem, da er sich doch schon so lange vorgesagt hatte, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte. Wirklich nicht. Er hatte es längst vergessen geglaubt, oder so derart tief vergraben, dass er so leicht nicht daran denken musste.  
  
Doch nur all zu deutlich war die Erinnerung daran, wie Lucius eines Abends vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte.  
  
Damals hatte er studiert, war genauer gesagt kurz vor dem Abschluss gewesen, und wohnte in einer kleinen Wohnung in London. Sein Kontakt mit Lucius war damals nur dürftig gewesen, denn sie hatten sich erst im Jahr zuvor getrennt, als er Narcissa heiratete. Selbst die Beteuerungen, dass er dies nur tat, um weiterhin das Geld seines Vaters zu beziehen, konnten nichts daran ändern, dass Severus zutiefst verletzt die Beziehung beendet hatte.  
  
Dieser spezielle Abend war jener gewesen, an dem Lucius von Narcissa's Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte. Und es wohl kräftig gefeiert hatte. Denn auf Severus Türschwelle stand ein betrunkener Malfoy, der ihm die freudige Nachricht überbringen wollte. Ihm daraufhin stundenlang das Ohr abkaute, wie das Kind wohl heißen sollte, und Severus auch noch die Patenschaft anbot. Auf die dieser natürlich nur zu gerne verzichten wollte, doch er hatte freundlich zugehört und genickt und seinen Exfreund reden lassen.  
  
Nur dass dieser irgendwann nicht mehr reden wollte.  
  
Severus hatte sich gewehrt, sosehr er konnte, er hatte nicht mehr mit jemandem schlafen wollen, dessen Frau gerade schwanger zuhause saß, vor allem nicht mit seinem Exfreund. Doch Lucius hatte zuerst nicht gehört, hatte seine Abneigung erst als Spiel aufgefasst.  
  
Bis Severus zugeschlagen hatte.  
  
Er konnte sich noch genau an die Blutspur erinnern, die so leuchtend rot auf der bleichen Haut des Blonden von seinem Mundwinkel aus zum Kinn gelaufen war.  
  
Nur eine Sekunde später war er am Bett gefesselt dagelegen, ein Zauber später war er unbekleidet gewesen, und Lucius war über ihn hergefallen, wie ein wildes Tier.  
  
Er schüttelte die unangenehme Erinnerung ab und würdigte Lucius nicht eines weiteren Blickes, als er zu seiner Besenkammer zurückmarschierte.  
  
Als Severus aus der Dusche trat, hatte er sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er der vorherigen Nacht keinen Gedanken mehr schenkte. Das heiße Wasser, unter dem er gestanden hatte, war eine große Hilfe dabei gewesen, seine Gefühle wenigsten einigermaßen in den Griff zu bekommen.  
  
Wäre ja auch gelacht, wenn er dies nicht mehr konnte.  
  
Ein kleines Feuer direkt über seinem Schreibtisch ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken auffahren. Schnell ergriff er die Rolle Pergament, die auf seine Schreibunterlage gefallen war und las die Nachricht Dumbledores.  
  
Das Hauptquartier des Phoenixordens kann im Grimmauld Place 12, London gefunden werden.  
  
Severus runzelte die Stirn, da er sich nicht im klaren darüber war, was er mit dieser Nachricht anzufangen hatte. Da fiel ihm ein zweites, ausführlicher beschriebenes Blatt in die Hand.  
  
Ich muss dich bitten, meine Nachricht auswendig zu lernen und anschließend zu vernichten.  
  
Falls du dich in hoffentlich absehbarer Zeit in dieser Straße wiederfinden solltest, musst du dich nur an meine Worte erinnern, und wirst so Einlass in unser Hauptquartier finden.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Information für dich von Bedeutung ist, aber es ist der alte Familienbesitz der Blacks. Sirius wird uns also dort beherbergen.  
  
A.D.  
  
Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, bald in Blacks altem Haus aus- und einzugehen, aber ein wirklich gutes Gefühl hatte er bei der Sache nicht.  
  
Severus zerriss beide Pergamente, bis nur noch Konfetti übrig war, dass er mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs kurzer Hand in Rauch aufgehen ließ, legte sich auf die Pritsche, und schlief nicht lange danach tief und fest.  
  
++++++++ 


	11. Ordenstreffen

Bei seinem Eintreten bewahrheiteten sich Severus schlimmste Vermutungen. Er hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass Sirius altes Heim nicht sonderlich komfortabel sein würde, wenn man bedachte, dass dort seit einer halben Ewigkeit niemand mehr gelebt hatte. Doch selbst dieses Wissen konnte das angeekelte Gesicht verjagen, dass Severus unwillkürlich zog.  
  
Staub und Spinnweben begrüßten ihn aus jeder Ecke, und das, was mal Möbel gewesen waren, ließ sich nur noch als größeres Gerümpel bezeichnen. Zudem waren die Vorhänge und Wandteppiche voller Viehzeug, dass Severus dazu veranlasste, um jedes Ding, dass in seinen Weg kam, einen riesigen Bogen zu machen.  
  
Zu allem Überfluss kam ihm Mrs. Weasley entgegengelaufen, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken und schob ihn flüsternd durch die Eingangshalle.  
  
"Professor Snape, wir haben Sie schon erwartet. Kommen Sie, leise, psscht."  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte dieses Weibstück noch nie ausstehen können, und ihre momentane Nähe zu ihm war nichts, worauf Severus besonders scharf war.  
  
Er ließ sich in die Küche bugsieren, wo eine Horde Ordensmitglieder erwartungsvoll zu ihm von ihren Stühlen aufsahen. Severus Begeisterung sank nur noch mehr, als er realisierte, wer alles mit ihm im Raum war.  
  
Mad Eye, oh nein, pardon, Alastor, Moody, der Hauptschuldige an Severus Magengeschwür. Dieser Mistkerl, der ihn damals nach Azkaban hatte schicken wollen, und der auch nach Albus' Bekräftigungen nur widerwillig zugestimmt hatte, ihn wieder laufen zu lassen. Severus seufzte leise. Zumindest war es dieses Mal der echte. Das hoffte er zumindest.  
  
Ein Etwas, der Haarlänge und -farbe nach wohl eine Frau, das ihn nervös angrinste, ihm seines Wissens nach allerdings nicht bekannt war. Vermutlich noch so ein unerträgliches Mitglied des Ministeriums.  
  
Direkt daneben, Shaklebold, Arthur Weasley, dann auch noch Lupin, der ihn so gütig und geduldig angrinste, dass es ihm schon beinahe übel wurde, und natürlich, direkt neben Albus, Black.  
  
Wenn der Knoten in Severus' Magengegend aus Stein gewesen wäre, hätte er womöglich nicht mehr aufrecht stehen können. Er fühlte sich mit einem Male hundsmiserabel, und wäre mit Wonne wieder zum Dunklen Lord appariert.  
  
Eine Nacht an den Kerkerwänden schien ihm soeben wesentlich attraktiver als dieses lächerliche Zusammentreffen.  
  
Albus räusperte sich, und wies auf einen leeren Stuhl.  
  
"Setz dich doch, Severus."  
  
Ja, mit Vergnügen, und das auch noch auf den Stuhl direkt neben Black. Manchmal glaubte Severus, Albus hasste ihn zutiefst.  
  
Doch der alte Mann konnte ja auch nichts dafür. Woher sollte er denn auch von Severus neuester Abneigung gegenüber Sirius (nein, Black) wissen? Wenn überhaupt, vermutete er doch nur die alte Schuljungenfeindschaft, die in seinen Augen mehr als nur harmlos war.  
  
Als Albus seine, natürlich obligatorische, Rede hielt, wie sehr er sich doch freute, bla bla, schweiften Severus Gedanken ab, und er konnte nicht verhindern, Black aus den Augenwinkeln zu beobachten.  
  
Es war nicht einmal eine Woche her, als er noch davon überzeugt gewesen war, sich in diesen Mistkerl verliebt zu haben. Doch nach den wirklich unangenehmen Geschehnissen in Lucius Schlafzimmer war Severus zu einem Entschluss gekommen.  
  
Nichts und niemand (wirklich niemand) würde sich mehr zwischen ihn und sein Ziel stellen. Er hatte mit Mühe wieder Vertrauen bei "seinem" Lord erwirkt, dass er sich dieses nicht mehr streitig machen lassen würde.  
  
Was für ihn allerdings auch bedeutete, Lucius bei Laune zu halten. Was auf regulären Sex hinauslaufen würde, dass wusste Severus jetzt schon.  
  
Und bei diesem Vorhaben konnte er keinen eifersüchtigen, und vor allem impulsiven, Liebhaber gebrauchen, der Lucius in einer schwachen Minute, die öfter vorkam als es jedem wohl lieb war, die Kehle durchschlitzen würde.  
  
So sehr Severus diesen Gedanken auch verabscheute, er war auf Lucius Einfluss auf den Lord angewiesen.  
  
Plötzlich drehte Black den Kopf, sah ihn an und grinste verhalten.  
  
So als ob sie ein Geheimnis miteinander teilten.  
  
Als ob sie etwas miteinander gemeinsam hätten.  
  
Severus wollte sich nicht eingestehen, bei diesem Blick ein leichtes Stechen in seiner Herzgegend zu verspüren.  
  
Ganz tief in seinem Inneren, dicht unter seinem logischen Denken, seiner aufgesetzten Gefühlskälte und seiner betont ruhigen Art, dort wusste Severus den wahren Grund für seinen Abstand zu Black.  
  
Er wusste, dass er ihn nicht mehr nahe lassen konnte. Er wusste, dass, sobald Black sich auch nur einen Millimeter auf ihn zu bewegen würde, er sofort an Lucius denken müsste, und er wollte sich diese Peinlichkeit ersparen. Der Ekel nicht zu vergessen, den er empfinden würde, würde er noch ein einziges Mal von Black angerührt.  
  
Nein, ganz ehrlich war das auch wieder nicht.  
  
So sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte, aber um ehrlich zu sein, wollte er Black nicht verletzen, wenn er es vermeiden konnte.  
  
Hätte ihm das vor mehr oder weniger 20 Jahren gesagt, hätte er vermutlich lauthals gelacht.  
  
Doch diesen Gedanken lies er Gott sei Dank nicht oft zu.  
  
Er konnte ein verächtliches Schnauben nicht verbergen, doch da dies direkt in eine von Dumbledores Ausführungen fiel, bemerkte es glücklicherweise niemand.  
  
Wann dieser Mensch wohl endlich lernen würde, dass seine überlangen Sympathiebekundungen niemanden interessierten. Severus konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass auch nur eine Person in diesem Raum wirklich ernsthaft zuhörte.  
  
Er tat es zumindest nicht. Was ihn den Namen der Pinkfarbenen durchgehen ließ - was ihm allerdings nicht wirklich leid tat. Früher oder später würde er diesen auch noch erfahren, und seiner Meinung nach konnte es dafür nie spät genug sein.  
  
Ein Stechen in seinem linken Arm erinnerte Severus daran, seine Medizin heute noch nicht eingenommen zu haben. Resigniert wühlte er in seiner Tasche, auf der Suche nach dem lächerlich kleinen Fläschchen, in dem er sie aufbewahren musste. Natürlich hatte es in seinem kleinen Verschlag, in dem er hauste, keinen Ersatz für die Behältnisse gegeben, die er von Hogwarts gewohnt war.  
  
Manchmal begriff er einfach nicht, wie jemand seinen Hass auf sein eigenes Leben nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Wie konnte er sein Leben denn zu schätzen wissen, wenn wirklich alles, was er anfasste, nicht funktionierte?  
  
Ah, da war es ja, das 'köstliche' Nass. Er musste an sich halten, nicht eine Fratze zu ziehen, als die bittere Flüssigkeit ihren Weg seine Kehle hinunter bahnte.  
  
Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, die Muggle zu beneiden, die ihr Eisen aus Tabletten beziehen konnten. Diese würden bei weitem nicht so grausig schmecken, da war er sich sicher. Warum er aber auch noch mit Eisenmangel gestraft war, verstand Severus eh nicht wirklich. Als hätten schnell fettende Haare und eine riesige Nase nicht schon gereicht.  
  
Zu seiner Erleichterung kam Dumbledore endlich zum Punkt, und er wollte gerade schon das Wort ergreifen, als Weasley sen. plötzlich den Drang verspürte, ebenfalls einen Vortrag zu halten.  
  
Na prima, dachte Severus. Erst ein tattriger Schuldirektor, der in seinen Augen schon lange nicht mehr wusste, was er tat, und nun auch noch dieser wirre Muggleliebhaber, der zudem nie etwas von Verhütung gehört hatte.  
  
Nicht, dass Severus etwas gegen Fortpflanzung gehabt hätte. Er wusste, dass das Geschlecht der Zauberer weiterleben musste und so weiter und so fort, doch direkt 7 Kinder in die Welt zu setzen, hielt er für übertrieben.  
  
Vor allem, wenn sie, ohne Ausnahme, so dermaßen impertinent waren.  
  
Gott zum Dank war diese Rede bei weitem nicht so langatmig wie die vorherige, so dass Severus erst gar nicht dazu kam, erneut in seine Überlegungen einzutauchen. Als Weasley sich dann endlich setzte, räusperte Severus sich laut, und trug seine neuesten Erkenntnisse vor. Sie waren zwar wieder nur dürftig, aber zumindest wussten Sie mittlerweile, dass sich der Lord auf andere Quellen als die Zauberei berufen wollte.  
  
Gerade, als er geendet hatte, und der Auffassung war, nun endlich wieder gehen zu können, stand Dumbledore noch einmal auf. Er verdrehte die Augen. Hatte der alte Mann nicht eben schon gesagt, was er zu sagen hatte? Musste er ihn nur noch weiter quälen? Zu allem Überfluss blinzelte Albus ihn auch noch geduldig und gütig an, so wie er es auch schon immer in seinen Schultagen getan hatte.  
  
Ja, er wusste, Albus tat dies nur, um ihm ein Gefühl der väterlichen Wärme zu vermitteln, sicher, sein Verstand funktionierte noch soweit, als das er sich dies auch selbst noch erklären konnte. Aber es hatte bei ihm nun mal nicht diesen Effekt. Im Gegenteil, es verursachte bei ihm nur Übelkeit und das Verlangen, schreiend aus dem Raum zu flüchten.  
  
"Da wir dies nun Dank Severus wissen," sagte Dumbledore in diesem warmen Ton, der Severus danken ließ, noch nicht zu Abend gegessen zu haben, "können wir glücklicherweise unsere Augen weiter offen halten, und dies in verschiedene Richtungen. Arthur, du wirst diese neuen Erkenntnisse natürlich auch mit deinen Kollegen teilen. Also, wir müssen nun alle unser Bestes geben, und da draußen vor allem eines, nämlich unseren Kopf, nicht verlieren. Wir alle," er stoppte und sah zu Sirius, "bis auf dich. Ich kann es nicht riskieren, dich wieder in Azkaban zu sehen. Es ist wirklich das Beste, wenn du hier bei Molly und ihrer Familie bleibst, und bei den Arbeiten hilfst, dieses Haus wohnlicher erscheinen zu lassen."  
  
Der Gesichtsausdruck Blacks bei dieser Nachricht war Gold wert. Am liebsten hätte Severus laut aufgelacht. Sein Sitznachbar sah aus, als hätte man ihm sein Lieblingsspielzeug weggenommen.  
  
Severus beließ es, des lieben Friedens Willen, bei einem verzogenen Mundwinkel, der bei ihm ja bekannter Weise alles bedeuten konnte. Er wusste selbst, wie kindisch er sich gerade aufführte, doch er hatte sich nun mal für diese Variante entschieden, über Black hinweg zu kommen.  
  
Er verachtete ihn zutiefst. Zumindest redete er sich das ein, solange, bis er es selbst glaubte. Für die Umstehenden änderte sich äußerlich nichts an seinem Verhalten, und das war das Beste, dass ihm nun passieren konnte.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, ob der Dunkle Lord tatsächlich aufgehört hatte, ihn zu beschatten, und so lange er dies nicht war, waren unübliche Handlungen seinerseits zu vermeiden.  
  
Glücklicherweise dauerte das Treffen nach Dumbledores neuerlichem Redefluss nicht mehr lange an, so dass eine Stunde später alles gesagt war, dass gesagt werden musste, und Severus mit Vergnügen seinen Abschied nahm. Die Einladung zum Abendessen, so freundlich sie gemeint war, lehnte er ab. Zum Abschluss auch noch mit den jüngsten Vertretern der Weasleyfamilie an einem Tisch sitzen zu müssen, und von ihnen begafft zu werden, als sei er ein seltenes Tier, war das Letzte, was Severus heute, oder jemals, erleben wollte.  
  
Die Versammlung stand fröhlich quatschend im Saal, die Unterhaltung bewegte sich auf einem Niveau, dass Severus schaudern ließ, und er trat nur zu gerne aus der Tür. Die frische Luft war wie Balsam für seine Seele, und der Drang, mit dem Kopf zuerst in die nächste Mauer zu laufen, verschwand.  
  
Mit Dummheit gestraft zu werden, war dies das Konzept der Hölle?  
  
Wenn ja, war Severus schon längst in ihr gefangen.  
  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht, schloss für einige wenige Sekunden die Augen. Eigentlich musste er sofort wieder zurück, bevor die falschen Menschen mitbekamen, dass er gar nicht präsent war. Offiziell verbrachte er seine Zeit gerade in Lucius' Gemächern, doch diese Tarnung konnten sie nur so lange aufrecht erhalten, wie dass ein anderer Todesesser beschloss, eben jenem einen Besuch abzustatten.  
  
Doch er verweilte noch ein, zwei, Minuten, ließ die Ruhe und den Duft frischgemähten Rasens auf sich einwirken, und fragte sich im Stillen, warum es nicht immer so sein konnte. Wenn er bedachte, dass andere Leute sich nur darum sorgen mussten, was sie am nächsten Tag anziehen würden, hätte er neidisch werden können.  
  
Er hörte, wie sich hinter ihm die Tür öffnete, und machte sich darauf gefasst, von einem der anderen Ordensmitglieder angequatscht zu werden. Komischerweise schien von diesen auch nicht nur einer zu begreifen, dass ihm selten der Sinn nach Konversation stand. Eigentlich nie, wenn er es recht bedachte.  
  
Ehrlich gesagt lag dies natürlich zu einem großen Teil an ihm selbst. Er war nicht gut in Small Talk, unterhielt sich nur ungern über das Wetter, Kinder, kleinere Wehwehchen und dergleichen. Und einen Gesprächspartner zu finden, der seinen Ansprüchen genügte, oder seinen Fachgesprächen folgen konnte, war schier unmöglich. Und ihm vor allem zu anstrengend.  
  
Schritte knirschten auf dem Kiesweg, und Severus fragte sich, warum er nicht schon längst angesprochen worden war, oder wer dort etwas von ihm wollte, da er sich nicht herumgedreht hatte, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.  
  
Er zuckte zusammen, schalt sich allerdings sofort einen dämlichen Trottel. Warum er ständig die Leute merken lassen musste, dass seine Nerven zu Zeiten aus Papier zu bestehen schienen, war ein Mysterium an sich. Er war eigentlich prinzipiell in der Lage, die Contenance zu wahren, doch in solch stillen Momenten wie diesem, in denen er gedankenverloren in die Nacht starrte, konnte man ihn schon einmal eiskalt erwischen.  
  
Wie er es hasste.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Auch das noch, dachte er, als er die Stimme Blacks hinter sich hörte. Er hatte eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit über gewusst, dass er es war. Wer sonst hätte sich derart an in herangeschlichen? Doch dieses Wissen half ihm nicht dabei, sich nicht doch unwohl zu fühlen. Sogar äußert unwohl.  
  
Doch er schreckte nicht vor der Hand zurück. Das letzte, was er Black jetzt noch geben wollte, war die Gewissheit, irgendeine Macht über ihn zu haben.  
  
Er drehte sich allerdings auch nicht um. Was verlangte dieser Mensch denn von ihm? Das er ihm vor lauter Freude um den Hals sprang und ihn stürmisch küsste, nur, weil er jetzt da war? Als hätte er den ganzen Abend nur darauf gewartet, mit ihm alleine zu sein?  
  
Mochte ja sein, dass Black so empfand, aber nicht er. Selbst wenn er sich die Gefühle zugestehen würde, die er zu unterdrücken suchte, würde er nicht seine Fassung verlieren.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Beinahe wäre ihm bei dieser Frage ein bitteres Lachen entkommen. Wie konnte dieser ignorante Kerl denn auch eine Minute denken, dass irgendetwas bei ihm in Ordnung war? Sein Leben war ein verdammter Scheißhaufen, war das denn nicht ersichtlich?  
  
Er antwortete immer noch nicht. Er wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben, tatsächlich seiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen, doch dafür musste er noch einige Male tief ein- und ausatmen, seine Schutzmauer aufbauen, und vergessen, dass er tatsächlich mit Black sprach.  
  
"Ist irgendwas...?" Black trat noch einen Schritt weiter vor, wohl in einer wohlwollenden Geste. Seine Hand rutschte weiter hinauf, näher zu seinem Hals. Severus spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten, er wusste, dass seine Reflexe bereit waren, zuzuschlagen, und er kämpfte diesen Impuls wieder herunter.  
  
Das letzte, was er wollte, war eine Prügelei. Auch wenn sie ihm wahrscheinlich unheimlich gut getan hatte, und er seine sämtlichen Spannungen hätte auslassen können, der Effekt wäre armselig gewesen. Was nutzte es ihm, Black ein blaues Auge zu verpassen, oder ihn gar Tentakeln ins Gesicht zu zaubern?  
  
Während er langsam bis zehn zählte, wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich in Frieden in seinem Bett liegen zu können, und das unbesorgt.  
  
Was ihm dieses Leben vermutlich nicht mehr beschert werden würde.  
  
Blacks andere Hand legte sich um seine Hüfte, und er wusste, dass sich der Animagus gleich an ihn schmiegen würde.  
  
Er machte einen forschen Schritt nach vorne, riss sich so aus Blacks Griff, und drehte sich letztendlich um.  
  
Black sah ihn überrascht an, verschränkte verwirrt die Arme.  
  
"Was ist denn?"  
  
In seinem Inneren spürte Severus plötzlich eine Tür ins Schloss fallen. Genau das, was er erwartet hatte, zu geschehen.  
  
Er setzte ein abfälliges Grinsen auf, verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme, und legte soviel Sarkasmus und Snobismus in seine Haltung, wie er aufbringen konnte. Er war schließlich Zaubertränkemeister und Spion, er würde dies doch auch noch über die Bühne bringen!  
  
"Verwunderlich, dass du fragst. Die gleiche Frage schoss mir doch gerade auch durch den Kopf."  
  
"Wovon zum Teufel..?"  
  
"Ich spreche? Gute Frage. Aber ich will deine Gehirnzellen nicht überanstrengen." Severus machte eine dramatische Pause. "Ich hätte zu gerne gewusst, was das gerade sollte."  
  
"Severus, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was los ist, aber wenn du Probleme hast, wir können..."  
  
"Oh, erspar mir bitte deine Hilfsbereitschaft! Es ist nicht so, als könnte ich meine Angelegenheiten nicht selber regeln. Ganz im Gegenteil. Wenn ich deine Hilfe dabei bräuchte, könnte ich genauso gut meinen Beruf an den Nagel hängen."  
  
Black starrte ihn nur ungläubig an. Severus triumphierte, und ignorierte die kleinen Stimme in seinem Kopf, die unerlässlich darum bat, dass er doch aufhörte.  
  
"Also, ich warte..." Er betrachtete sein Gegenüber mit der kältesten Miene, die er im Repertoire hatte, und hoffte, diesen Teil des Abends schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Warum musste denn auch immer alles auf einmal passieren?  
  
"Severus, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du angespannt bist, und du hast es auch sicherlich nicht leicht, aber halt mich bitte aus deinen Launen heraus!"  
  
Blacks Antwort kostete ihn beinahe jegliche Selbstbeherrschung. Wie konnte es dieser Bastard nur wagen?  
  
Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was Dumbledore vor nicht einmal einer Stunde geäußert hatte, und er sah die Gelegenheit zum Tiefschlag.  
  
"Oh, kannst du das? Wirklich? Eigenartig. Es muss einfach sein, diese Aussagen zu machen, wenn man selbst nur die Sorge hegt, dass der Teppich nicht zu sehr eingestaubt ist!"  
  
Er konnte nur allzu deutlich sehen, dass er sein Ziel nicht verfehlt hatte. Black lief schon beinahe rot an, als er seine Hände in die Oberarme presste, schon früher eine seiner Methoden, seine Wut nicht Überhand nehmen zu lassen.  
  
"Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass es nicht meine Idee war. Glaubst du etwa, es macht mir Spaß, mit Molly hier rumzuhängen? Ich kann dir sagen, es tut es nicht!"  
  
"Sicher, sicher. Die Wahl zwischen Hausreinigung und Spionage ist auch eine sehr harte, ich weiß. Was aber immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet."  
  
Black schien nur noch wenig Geduld aufbringen zu können, was Severus nur Recht war. Seines Wissens nach wartete Lucius auf ihn. Was ihn nicht in Freudentaumel verfallen ließ.  
  
"Gott, dass ich mir dir Arschloch gerade noch ins Bett wollte, ist mir ein Rätsel."  
  
"Oh, nun sind wir also beim Punkt dieses Gesprächs angekommen." Severus zog den Mundwinkel weiter nach oben. "Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf, kommst du auf die sagenhaft bescheuerte Idee, dass ich mit dir schlafen würde?"  
  
Blacks Wut verwandelte sich so sichtbar in Verwirrung, dass man schon beinahe Plakate auf seiner Stirn stehen sah. Er blinzelte einige Male, so, als wäre das Gesagte so kompliziert gewesen, dass seine Gehirnzellen, so wenige es auch waren, erst einmal versuchen mussten, es überhaupt in eine verständliche Sprache zu übersetzen.  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden schien die Botschaft allerdings durchgekommen zu sein.  
  
"Ich wüsste zu gerne, was in dich gefahren ist! Hast du die letzte Woche komplett vergessen?"  
  
"Letzte Woche? Hm, lass mich überlegen. Meinst du jetzt den Zeitabschnitt, in dem ich zu meinem alten Herren und Meister geschickt wurde, oder den, wo ich so tief in dessen Hintern steckte, dass ich oben beinahe wieder rausgekommen wäre? Oder meinst du tatsächlich diese eine Nacht, die ich dummerweise in deinem Hotelzimmer eingeschlafen bin, und deshalb gefoltert wurde? Meinst du das mit letzter Woche?"  
  
Black schaute bestürzt. "Mein Gott, Severus, ich wusste nicht..."  
  
"Erspar mir dein Mitleid!"  
  
Black verstummte.  
  
"Falls du tatsächlich auf unser kleines tete a tete anspielst, so muss ich dir sagen, dass ich es, den Umständen entsprechend, recht entspannend fand, und ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, versteh mich nicht falsch. Aber wenn du dir etwas mehr darunter versprochen hast, kann ich dich leider nur enttäuschen..."  
  
Black fuhr ihm ins Wort. "Was? Du Drecksack...willst du mir erzählen, dir hat nichts daran gelegen?"  
  
Severus lachte gekünstelt. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass sein Plan aufgehen würde. Jemand, der ihn besser gekannt hatte, oder etwas feinfühliger gewesen wäre, hätte ihm nicht eine Minute lang geglaubt. Black war in dieser Nacht auch anwesend gewesen, und wenn er die Zeichen nicht richtig gelesen hatte, war er vermutlich nicht nur blöd, sondern blind dabei.  
  
Aber verletzt man das Ego eines Mannes, kann man genauso gut seine Mutter beleidigen. Es hat alles den gleichen Effekt.  
  
"Ich will nicht bestreiten, dass es einen gewissen Effekt auf meinen Seelenfrieden hatte. Und Sex ist nun mal ein sehr bewährtes Mittel gegen Stress, wie du wissen dürftest. Trotzdem kann ich nicht mehr darin sehen. Schließlich war es ja auch nicht wirklich atemberaubend, oder etwa doch?"  
  
"Du kleines, mieses Arschloch!" schrie Black, und sprang ihn an. Severus hatte es kommen sehen, und wich katzengleich aus. In keiner Sekunde hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezückt und richtete ihn auf Black.  
  
"Wirklich, ich weiß nicht, worin der Grund liegt, sich derart aufzuregen," sprach er an die Figur gewandt, die schnaubend vor ihm stand. "Aber wenn du es so haben willst, werde ich wohl oder übel hiervon Gebrauch machen müssen."  
  
Er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er bei Blacks Anblick einen Stich entfand. Wann war er eigentlich so schwach geworden?  
  
"Na los, dann mach doch! Verhex mich doch schon! Beweis uns beiden, wie toll du bist, und dann verschwinde!"  
  
Severus wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass ihn diese Worte schmerzten. Er steckte den Zauberstab ruhig wieder weg und sah abfällig zu Black.  
  
"Das ist mir die Energie nicht wert."  
  
Bevor Black reagieren konnte, öffnete sich die Haustür, und Lupin mitsamt dieser pinkfarbenen Frau trat ins Freie hinaus. Er blickte nur kurz zu den beiden Kontrahenten, bevor er sich zu seiner Begleiterin wandte, die er vor einer Begegnung mit den beiden erzürnten Männern wohl schützen wollte.  
  
Es war nicht die schlechteste Idee, die der Werwolf bisher gehabt hatte.  
  
"Wenn du mich nun entschuldigst..."  
  
Er schwang herum, ließ seine Robe imposant hinter sich her wehen und entschwand in die Nacht.  
  
Er behauptete immer und immer wieder im Stillen, er hätte sich den verletzten Blick in Blacks Augen nur eingebildet.  
  
++++ 


	12. Dienstleistung

Ein kalter Luftzug ließ ihn frösteln. Lucius Zunge glitt langsam über seinen Hüftknochen. Er lag ruhig auf dem Bett, versuchte, gleichmäßig zu atmen, und die Übelkeit hinunterzukämpfen. Eine Hand Lucius' streichelte langsam seinen Nippel, und er schloss die Augen. Nicht vor Lust, nicht, um die Kontrolle zu bewahren und nicht hier und jetzt zu kommen.  
  
Er konnte diesen Anblick nur einfach nicht ertragen.  
  
Er hasste es sosehr. Nicht sosehr Lucius Zuwendungen, sondern die Tatsache, dass sein Körper immer noch auf diese reagierte, immer noch beinahe nach den Berührungen 'verlangte', und er sich anscheinend so langsam aber sich wieder daran gewöhnte, mit Lucius intim zu werden.  
  
Es fühlte sich schon fast schizophren an.  
  
Wie in den letzten Nächten, so sah er auch dieses Mal wieder das Bild Sirius' vor seinem inneren Auge. Er wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Er hatte schon vor einigen Tagen begriffen, dass ihm dadurch diese ganze Angelegenheit wesentlich leichter fiel.  
  
Lucius Zunge glitt tiefer, und Severus biss die Zähne zusammen. Warum hatte Lucius auch ausgerechnet heute Abend auf sämtliche halluzinogene Drogen verzichten müssen? Als wäre Severus mit dieser Zuwendung seinerseits nicht schon gestraft genug gewesen. Doch ausgerechnet heute hatte er das Bedürfnis verspürt, Severus daran zu erinnern, wer eigentlich sein Bettgenosse war.  
  
Zum Glück hatte er aber nicht den Entspannungszauber vergessen, so dass sich Severus nicht wehren konnte. Oder auch nur wollte.  
  
Es lebe die Magie.  
  
Ein Finger glitt an seiner Erektion entlang, und Lucius Stimme erklang.  
  
"Sag es, Severus."  
  
Auch das noch. Das er dieses Spiel jedes Mal durchziehen musste. Als brauchte er die geheuchelte Leidenschaft, um mit seinem kranken Vorgehen weiter machen zu können.  
  
"Bitte, Lu."  
  
Severus hoffte, er hatte überzeugend geklungen. Nur ungern erinnerte er sich an die Episode, da er Lucius Lieblingsfolterwerkzeug, das kleine Messer, über sich ergehen lassen musste, nur weil er kein guter Schauspieler war.  
  
Seitdem hatte sich sein Können allerdings verbessert.  
  
Lucius schien zufrieden, und machte sich vergnügt über ihn her.  
  
Severus hatte aufgehört, die Zeit zu verfolgen. In der ersten Nacht noch hatte er sehnsüchtig die Minuten gezählt, bis Lucius endlich von ihm lassen würde. Doch es machte keinen Sinn. Damit quälte er sich selbst nur noch mehr.  
  
Zwei letzte, fast verzweifelt wirkende Stöße, die Severus Kopf mit dem oberen Brett des Bettes kollidieren ließen, und Lucius rollte befriedigt von ihm hinunter, sprach einen leisen Reinigungszauber, und entschwand ins Bad.  
  
Severus atmete tief durch, und suchte seine Kleidung zusammen. Er wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als er Lucius sagen hörte:  
  
"Du bleibst also wieder nicht?"  
  
Er drehte sich nicht einmal herum, als er antwortete.  
  
"Nein."  
  
Er eilte über den Gang, bemühte sich nicht einmal, seine Robe wieder richtig zu verschließen, und schaffte es gerade rechtzeitig zu seinem Quartier, wo er direkt ins Badezimmer lief und sich erbrach.  
  
Den Kopf auf dem kalten Sitz, genoss er das kurze Gefühl der Benommenheit, dass sich bei ihm einstellte, wenn er gerade sein Mittagessen verloren hatte. Es tat gut, einmal nicht nachzudenken, und fast wünschte er sich, es würde immer so sein.  
  
"Snape?" bellte es aus Richtung Tür.  
  
Er taumelte aus dem Badezimmer, wobei er genauestens überprüfte, ob er noch irgendwo Erbrochenes im Gesicht hatte, und trat in sein Kämmerlein, wo ein verdrießlich dreinschauender Todesesser auf ihn wartete.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Der Lord will Sie sprechen."  
  
Sprachs und entschwand.  
  
Severus hob verwundert die Augenbraue. Was könnte der denn wieder von ihm wollen? Noch eine Woche an der Kerkerwand, dafür, dass er existierte? Oder ein Plausch unter Freunden?  
  
Letzteres war so absurd, dass Severus sich fragte, ob sein Verstand mittlerweile wohl dauerhaften Schaden genommen hatte.  
  
Mit einem mehr als nur unangenehmen Gefühl in der Magengegend machte sich Severus auf, 'seinem' Lord entgegenzutreten.  
  
Dieser saß vor dem Kamin, und deutete, ohne aufzusehen, auf einen nebenstehenden Stuhl.  
  
"Setz dich, setz dich. Ich habe etwas mit dir zu besprechen."  
  
Severus verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Wenn er schon Platz nehmen musste, würde diese Unterhaltung ihre Zeit dauern, und er hielt sich nicht gerne sehr lange in seiner Nähe auf.  
  
Doch er tat, wie ihm geheißen, starrte in die Flammen, und hoffte, bald wieder entschwinden zu können.  
  
"Wie ich höre, ist zwischen dir und Lucius wieder alles bestens?"  
  
Severus brauchte all seine Selbstbeherrschung, nicht verwundert aufzusehen. War es etwa das, was den Lord beschäftigte? Hatte er keine anderen Sorgen?  
  
"Verzeiht, Mylord, aber ich verstehe nicht..."  
  
Sein Gegenüber lachte.  
  
"Glaub nicht, ich hätte es nicht bemerkt! Denkst du, wenn Lucius plötzlich wieder voller Lobes für dich ist, fällt mir das nicht auf?"  
  
Severus fluchte leise, und betete verzweifelt, nicht seine letzten Minuten vor dem Feuer neben diesem Wahnsinnigen zu verbringen.  
  
"Es freut mich wirklich, euch beide wieder zusammen zu sehen. Ihr seid ein wirklich schönes Paar."  
  
Hörte er eigentlich noch richtig? Machte der Lord etwa Scherze? Lief er gerade Gefahr, hereingelegt zu werden?  
  
Wer von ihnen hatte denn nun den Verstand verloren?  
  
"Aber das ist es nicht, warum ich dich gerufen habe. Du musst wissen, Lucius bat vor einigen Tagen um eine Unterredung. Und da ihr euch nun so nahe steht," er versuchte ein Grinsen, was mit seinem schlangenhaften Gesicht beängstigend aussah, "kann ich natürlich davon ausgehen, dass er die Wahrheit spricht, wenn er sagt, dir könne man wieder voll und ganz vertrauen. Wie dem auch sei, er schlug vor, dich wieder in Hogwarts zu postieren, als Spion unsererseits. Und ich kann gegen diesen Vorschlag wirklich nichts sagen."  
  
Severus atmete aus, und merkte erst da, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
  
Er murmelte eine Antwort, küsste den Robensaum seines Lords, und ging wie betäubt in sein Quartier. Dort packte er seine Sachen zusammen, denn er plante nicht, noch weiter in diesem Verschlag zu verbleiben.  
  
Anscheinend musste er Lucius tatsächlich dankbar sein. 


	13. Sirius again

+++  
  
Severus,  
  
ich weiß wirklich nicht, was in dich gefahren ist, oder warum ich das Gefühl habe, dass alles unmittelbar mit Voldemort zu tun hat, aber was auch immer es ist, ich finde, wir sollten darüber reden, anstatt wie Halbstarke aufeinander loszugehen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du wirklich meintest, was du sagtest, aber selbst wenn, ist das letzte Wort in dieser Angelegenheit noch nicht gesprochen.  
  
Ich werde mich noch einmal mit Dumbledore treffen, und ich denke, dann werden wir wohl auch fünf Minuten füreinander haben.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Severus knüllte den Brief mit einem angewiderten Gesichtausdruck zusammen. Was dachte sich dieser Idiot eigentlich? Das er neuerdings nicht mehr meinte, was er sagte?  
  
Da hatte sich Monsieur Black aber gewaltig getäuscht.  
  
Nichtsdestotrotz war er von Dumbledore zu dem heutigen Treffen mit Black gebeten worden, und würde wohl oder übel erscheinen müssen. Was auch immer Dumbledore damit bezweckte, ausgerechnet Black und ihn in einen Raum zu zitieren.  
  
Der Brief flog im hohen Bogen ins Feuer, und Severus schlug eines seiner neuesten Tränkebücher auf, dass er auf der Knockturn Alley erstanden hatte. Gespannt las er über die letzten Erkenntnisse verschiedener Gifte betreffend, als er plötzlich eine Stimme hörte.  
  
"Was liest du denn da interessantes?"  
  
Was wollte Lucius nur wieder hier? Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum der ältere Malfoy plötzlich sein Interesse an ihm wieder entdeckt hatte.  
  
Aber es war keine Überraschung, dass Lucius ihn besuchen kam, ohne das Wissen der anderen. Schließlich kannte Lucius die alten Geheimgänge in die Verliese genauso gut wie er selbst. Der ältere Mann hatte sie ihm ja auch alle gezeigt, damals, als er noch in seinem dritten Jahr gewesen war, und zu ihm aufgeschaut hatte.  
  
Lucius, der Präfekt, der Siebtklässler, der ein solches Interesse an ihm gezeigt hatte, der ihn vom ersten Tag an unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte.  
  
Natürlich konnte Severus nicht bestreiten, dass Lucius immer noch blenden aussah. Was hatte er jahrelang gewünscht, ebenfalls so atemberaubend zu sein. Das blonde Haar, das weit über die Schulter reichte, die blasse Haut, die grauen Augen, die gar nicht mehr so kalt waren, wusste man nur, wie man Lucius Honig um den Bart schmierte. Ein perfekter Körper, kein Gramm überflüssiges Fett.  
  
Hände, die einem den Verstand rauben konnten.  
  
Severus musste grinsen, als er seine alten Gefühle überdachte. Gott, wie naiv er damals gewesen war.  
  
"Was ist so witzig?"  
  
"Gar nichts. Warum bist du hier?"  
  
Lucius grinste nur.  
  
Severus rollte mit den Augen, entgegnete aber nichts. Er konnte eh nichts sagen, was den älteren Malfoy dazu bewegt hätte, wieder zu gehen.  
  
Dieser stakste gerade durch sein Wohnzimmer und betrachtete alles mit einer milden Abschätzung.  
  
"Gott, so was nennst du eine Wohnung?"  
  
"Ja, ich weiß, es entspricht nicht ganz deinen Standards, aber ich war noch nie sonderlich begeistert von deinem Sinn für Luxus, wie du vielleicht weißt. Mir reicht, was du hier vor dir siehst."  
  
Lucius grinste wieder, trat vor Severus Sessel und hievte ihn auf die Füße.  
  
"Ich weiß, du scheinst in diesem Fall unersättlich, aber muss das jetzt sein? Ich habe gleich ein Treffen mit Dumbledore, und...."  
  
"Pscht.." unterbrach ihn Lucius. "Ich habe selber nicht viel Zeit. Fudge wartet auf eine neuerliche finanzielle Zuwendung. Aber ehe ich dort hin muss, werde ich wohl doch noch..."  
  
Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern legte nur seinen Mantel ab, ging in die Knie und beschäftigte sich mit Severus' Reißverschluss.  
  
Dieser versuchte, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Warum Lucius das tat, würde ihm immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Mal objektiv betrachtet, zwangen die meisten Vergewaltiger ihre Opfer doch dazu, sie zu befriedigen. Warum machte Lucius es anders herum? Brauchte er sosehr das Gefühl der Macht über Severus?  
  
Was es auch war, es schien Malfoy zu gefallen, und solange dies gesichert war, konnte Severus ruhig schlafen.  
  
Mehr interessierte ihn nicht.  
  
Als Lucius hatte, was er wollte, stand er wieder auf, raffte seinen Mantel auf, fuhr Severus zärtlich mit einem Finger, der immer noch in den Handschuhen steckte, über die Wange und sagte:  
  
"Wenn etwas von diesem Zusammentreffen die Ohren Dumbledore's erreicht, weißt du, was dir blüht." Er küsste Severus flüchtig auf den Mund und entschwand.  
  
Dieser fragte sich erneut, warum Lucius immer wieder aufs neue so melodramatisch sein musste. Er wusste selbst, dass er Albus nichts von Lucius' Geschäften mit Fugde erzählen konnte. Sosehr er es auch wollte. Wobei er sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob er es überhaupt wollte.  
  
Er seufzte, als er kopfschüttelnd feststellte, wie schnell er wieder in die alte Gewohnheit verfallen war, bei Lucius einfach ein Auge zuzudrücken. Selbst die Drohungen seinerseits waren kein wirklicher Grund, Dumbledore nicht einfach alles zu erzählen.  
  
Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, immer noch von Lucius angezogen zu sein.  
  
Nicht sexuell, sondern diese geistige Abhängigkeit, die sich in den Jahren bei ihm gebildet hatte, da Lucius für einen großen Teil seines Lebens nun mal die einzige Person gewesen war, die ihn verstand.  
  
Oder dies nur heuchelte. Wer wusste das auch schon so genau.  
  
Er sah auf die Uhr und fluchte. Nun kam er auch noch zu spät. Er eilte die Treppe hinauf, überlegte dabei, wie er sein Zugspätkommen entschuldigen konnte, und blaffte der Steinfigur das Passwort entgegen. 'Maltesers'! Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es in einer Irrenanstalt eigentlich genauso vonstatten ging.  
  
Er betrat das Büro, bereits in einer äußerst gespannten Laune, die sich in keinster Weise besserte, als er Black sah, der ihm entgegenstrahlte.  
  
Verdiente er das eigentlich tatsächlich? Er bezweifelte es stark.  
  
"Severus. Gut, dass du endlich kommst. Setz dich."  
  
"Verzeihen Sie, aber ich bin aufgehalten worden. Die neuen Vorräte für die Krankenstation halten mich doch sehr auf Trab," log er, während er sich in seinen Stammsessel fallen ließ. Er lehnte sowohl Tee als auch Knabberkram ab, und wartete darauf, was der alte Mann wohl zu sagen hatte, das ihn betraf.  
  
"Da du schon erwähnst, wie beschäftigt du bist, fasse ich mich besser kurz. Gott weiß, ich muss mich auch noch um so einiges kümmern, wie jedes Jahr kurz vor Schulanfang." Dumbledore machte eine Pause, in der er beide Männer freundlich anzwinkerte. Severus vergrub die Finger in seiner Armlehne. Konnte er endlich zum Punkt kommen und das väterliche Getue sein lassen?  
  
"Was dich betrifft, Severus, habe ich eigentlich nur eine Bitte." Albus sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. "Das du mir ALLES sagst, dass du weißt."  
  
Severus ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er wusste schon von früher, dass solche Aussagen von dem Schuldirektor meist nur Schüsse ins Blaue waren. Und selbst wenn Dumbledore eine Ahnung hatte, was Severus wusste, und was er verschwieg, würde er Severus nicht dazu bringen, etwas zu verraten.  
  
Er war zwar nicht zufrieden mit dem, was er sein Leben nannte, aber sterben und damit den ganzen Orden auffliegen lassen, wollte er nicht.  
  
Diese Unterhaltung hatten sie allerdings schon vor einigen Jahren geführt. So war sich Severus sicher, als er antwortete: "Das tue ich," wusste Albus, was er damit ausdrücken wollte.  
  
Dumbledore nickte nur und wandte sich an Sirius. Severus zwang sich, bei neuerlichen Lagebesprechungen zuzuhören, und fragte sich, ob dies wirklich alles war, wozu er hergekommen war. Wenn dies der Fall war, verfluchte er Albus bis in die Hölle und wieder zurück.  
  
"Nun, um zum Punkt zu kommen, vermute ich, dass ich deine Dienste, Severus, dieses Jahr in Anspruch nehmen muss. Ich brauche vermutlich einen guten Occluments."  
  
Severus ahnte schon, worauf Albus hinaus wollte. Er versagte sich jede Reaktion.  
  
"Kann ich mit dir rechnen?"  
  
"Darauf würde ich gerne erst antworten, wenn Sie sich sicher sind."  
  
Damit war tatsächlich alles gesagt, und sie wurden wieder entlassen. Severus fühlte sich leicht verulkt. Er war tatsächlich in das Büro des Schuldirektors gegangen, um eine Frage gestellt zu bekommen, die total unsinnig war, und um eine Vermutung zu hören, die in keinster Weise bestätigt war, noch ihm sonderlich gefiel.  
  
Wenn das wirklich stimmte...  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
Er hatte schärfer geantwortet, als er ursprünglich gewollt hatte. Warum sollte er Black auch merken lassen, dass er angespannt darauf gewartet hatte, von ihm angesprochen zu werden.  
  
"Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du meinen Brief bekommen hast..."  
  
"Da Eulen selten so dumm sind wie ihre Besitzer, ist das sehr wahrscheinlich."  
  
Black war für einen Augenblick still, setzte dann aber erneut an.  
  
"Ist es dann zuviel verlangt, wenn du darauf reagieren könntest?"  
  
Severus blieb stehen, drehte sich zu seinem Gesprächspartner, der bis jetzt neben ihm hergehechtet war, und verschränkte die Arme.  
  
"Und welche Reaktion, wenn ich fragen darf, hast du erwartet?"  
  
Black blieb stumm, und Severus fragte sich, ob er tatsächlich Sirius Black sprachlos erlebte.  
  
Fast schon hätte er dazu eine Bemerkung gemacht, doch er weigerte sich, dieses kindische Niveau anzuschneiden.  
  
Stattdessen grinste er nur abfällig und wollte gerade weitergehen, als Black sagte:  
  
"Du könntest mir sagen, inwiefern ich recht hatte."  
  
Die Versuchung, sich dumm zu stellen, war so groß, dass Severus ihr beinahe erlegen wäre. Musste er denn auch tatsächlich wissen, worauf sein Gegenüber hinauswollte? Musste er diesen kryptischen Müll tatsächlich verstehen?  
  
Das hatte er nun davon, diesen Ruf als intelligenten Mann mit sich herumzuschleppen. Hätte er nicht so dumm wie Crabbe oder Potter geboren werden?  
  
"Ich habe deinem Kommunikationsversuch nichts hinzuzufügen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"  
  
Er konnte kaum blinzeln, so schnell sah er sich an eine Wand gedrückt, einen schwer atmenden Sirius vor sich, der ihn am Kragen packte.  
  
"Du mieses Stück Scheiße, du hältst dich wohl für sehr schlau, was?"  
  
Diese Frage war Severus nicht einmal eine Antwort wert.  
  
"Du willst es so haben, in Ordnung. Zur Hölle mit dir!"  
  
Schon wieder kämpfte Severus das Bedürfnis hinunter, laut aufzulachen. Was wusste Black schon von der Hölle?  
  
Stattdessen sprach er abweisend: "Gut, du hast deinen Standpunkt klar gemacht. Hurra, eine Sorge meinerseits weniger. Könntest du nun endlich dein Machogehabe abstellen und mich loslassen? Ich will nur ungern so mit dir gesehen werden."  
  
Ob aus Überraschung oder plötzlicher Einsicht, Black ließ ihn zumindest los. Severus beschwerte sich nicht. Er strich einfach nur seine Robe glatt, stieß sich von der Wand und rauschte an Black vorbei.  
  
Es war nicht Wut, die er verspürte, so gern er es sich auch einbildete.  
  
+++ 


	14. Nächtliche Besucher

Der Wolfsbane-Trank blubberte fröhlich vor sich hin, als Severus sie umrührte. Es war wieder soweit. Die friedlichsten fünf Minuten seines Tages waren die, in denen er in seinem Labor stand und seiner Arbeit nachging.  
  
Selbst, wenn er nur diese Suppe für Lupin zusammenbraute, der es weniger verdiente, als dieser sich überhaupt im Klaren war. Aber warum sollte er sich beschweren. Neunzig Prozent seiner Arbeit war Perlen vor die Säue. Er war einer der besten Tränkemeister dieser verdammten Zaubererwelt, und alles, was er auf seine Fahne schreiben konnte, waren Heilungstränke für Poppy und Hilfsmittel für den Orden.  
  
Nicht zu vergessen, der Unterricht, den er führte.  
  
Hunderte von Cretins, die eine Alraune nicht von einem Wirsing unterscheiden konnten, wenn man ihnen nicht sagte, worauf sie achten mussten.  
  
Und da wunderte es doch tatsächlich einige Leute, dass er über die Jahre hinweg anfällig für Kopfschmerzen geworden war.  
  
An seinem Kessel war an dem heutigen Abend nicht mehr viel zu tun, also schlenderte Severus zuerst an seinen gutgefüllten Barschrank, fischte eine Flasche Shiraz hervor, ließ sich in seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen und streckte sich gemütlich aus.  
  
Er streifte die Schuhe ab und ließ seine Füße vom Feuer wärmen. Seine Zehen kräuselten sich fast von selbst aufgrund der willkommenen Wärme.  
  
Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, war vollkommen zufrieden und eins mit der Welt. Liebend gerne wäre er so verweilt, und hätte dieses Gefühl weiter genossen, doch da hörte er ein Klappern in seinem Labor.  
  
Er fluchte. Konnten diese furchtbaren Hauselfen denn nicht aufpassen, was sie taten? Soviel zu den leisen, guten Geistern des Hauses!  
  
Er wollte sich gerade wieder entspannen, als er einen leisen Fluch hörte.  
  
Er schnellte sofort aus seinem Sessel, die Sinne aufs Äußerste gespannt. Zuerst wollte er in sein Laboratorium rasen, wollte den Eindringling auf frischer Tat ertappen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders.  
  
Er war vielmehr daran interessiert, wer sein nächtlicher Besucher war.  
  
Deutlich hörte er zwei Stimmen, die eine bemüht leise und nicht mehr als ein Hauch, so dass er ihren Besitzer nicht ausmachen konnte.  
  
Die andere aber war unverkennbar.  
  
Black.  
  
Severus schlich sich katzengleich zur Tür, schaute vorsichtig durch den Spalt, den er offen gelassen hatte, und sah, wenn auch ohne große Verwunderung, Black mitsamt Lupin in seinem Labor herumschleichen.  
  
"Wirklich, Sirius, ich finde nicht, dass wir hier sein sollten..."  
  
"Ich hab dir gesagt, es etwas im Busch, und ich finde raus, was es ist! Und wenn sich mein Verdacht bestätigt, fliegt dieser Bastard im hohen Bogen aus dem Orden, und direkt nach Azakaban!"  
  
Severus hatte genug gehört.  
  
Mit einem Schritt stand er im Raum, ohne dass einer seiner nächtlichen Gäste dies bemerkt hatte. Er sah die zwei Gryffindors mit Freude zusammenzucken, als er sagte:  
  
"Und würdest du mir auch gütiger Weise erklären, was du zu finden erhoffst?"  
  
Lupin fuhr herum, trug den wohl schuldbewusstesten Gesichtsausdruck dieser Welt zur Schau. Severus konnte es ihm nicht wirklich glauben. Warum war er denn hier, wenn ihm das alles so falsch vorkam?  
  
"Severus, wir, äh, wollten nicht..."  
  
"Das ich euch hier antreffe? Das sehe ich."  
  
"Nein, du verstehst das falsch, wir wollten nicht..."  
  
"Sei ruhig, Remus. Wir haben jedes Recht, hier zu sein!"  
  
Severus drehte sich gespielt interessiert zu Black.  
  
"Oh, wirklich? Ich wüsste zu gerne, wer dir erlaubt hat, mitten in der Nacht in meine Gemächer einzudringen."  
  
Black richtete sich auf, trat einige Schritte vor und betrachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Hass, die Severus zweifeln ließ, ob die letzten Wochen tatsächlich stattgefunden hatten.  
  
"Wir haben von Dumbledore den Auftrag erhalten, jeglichen Spione in unserem Umkreis auszumerzen. Solltest du wissen, du warst bei dem letzten Treffen dabei."  
  
Anscheinend hatte Severus' Hörvermögen nun tatsächlich den Geist aufgegeben.  
  
Was ihn nicht daran hinderte, vollkommen gefasst zu antworten:  
  
"Ja, war ich. Aber dies erklärt immer noch nicht, warum du hier bist."  
  
"Severus, versteh das bitte nicht falsch..." stammelte Lupin hilflos.  
  
Black fuhr ihm ins Wort. "Da gibt es nichts falsch zu verstehen. Ich habe vor, Beweise zu sammeln."  
  
"Beweise?" Ein heißer Klumpen Wut nahm in Severus Bauch allmählich Form an.  
  
"Dass du immer noch auf Seiten Voldemorts stehst."  
  
Die Anschuldigung stand wie aus Eisen im Raum, als Severus versuchte, den Sinn dieser Worte zu begreifen. War er nun in einem schlechten Schauspiel? Oder was....  
  
Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Es konnte doch nicht angehen, dass Black aus lauter verletztem Ego tatsächlich in Erwägung zog, er sei immer noch Todesesser?  
  
Zu seiner Wut gesellten sich plötzlich Kopfschmerzen, und er war versucht, einen Unverzeihlichen auszusprechen. Was war schon Ärger mit dem Ministerium gegen diesen Blödsinn?  
  
Nach mehreren Atemzügen war er sich sicher, nichts derartiges zu tun, und versuchte, ruhig zu antworten:  
  
"Damit ich das richtig verstehe, du suchst hier irgendwelche Nachweise für meine Untreue gegenüber Dumbledore?"  
  
Black nickte kurz. Lupin sah nur beschämt auf den Boden.  
  
"Raus!"  
  
Er gab sich erst gar nicht die Mühe, seine Stimme im Zaum zu halten. Er hatte genug! Es war definitiv das Letzte, was er heute noch ertragen konnte! War er sich denn nie sicher vor kompletter Ignoranz?  
  
"Severus, wenn wir ruhig darüber reden könnten..."  
  
Lupins Gestammel war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.  
  
"Ruhig?" brüllte er. "Ihr schleicht euch mitten in der Nacht in mein Laboratorium, und ich soll ruhig bleiben? Ich glaube, ich spinne!"  
  
Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, blind vor Wut und vollkommen uninteressiert an den Konsequenzen, die aus dieser Situation entstehen konnten.  
  
Er würde diese Arschlöcher bis in die nächste Woche hexen, und kein Dumbledore oder sonst noch jemand würde ihn daran hindern!  
  
"Verschwindet! Ich zähle bis drei!"  
  
Black rührte sich nicht, sondern starrte ihn nur herausfordernd an. Er hatte nicht einmal seinen eigenen Zauberstab gezogen.  
  
Glaubte er wirklich, Severus würde einem unbewaffneten Mann nicht schaden?  
  
Falsch gedacht!  
  
"Eins..."  
  
Lupin zerrte an Blacks Hemd.  
  
"Zwei..."  
  
Severus zielte zwischen Blacks Augen, war zu allem bereit, als dieser sich in Bewegung setzte.  
  
"Wir sind nicht fertig..." drohte er, als Lupin ihn aus der Tür herausbugsierte.  
  
"Wenn du dich noch ein einziges Mal hier blicken lässt, schlitze ich dir eigenhändig die Kehle auf!" bellte Severus hinter ihm her.  
  
Zu Blacks Glück erhielt er keine Antwort.  
  
Severus Ruhe war für diesen Abend gestrichen. Er schritt im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, und malte sich die grausamsten Foltermethoden für Black aus. Und wenn er ihm in einer dunklen Seitengasse auflauern musste, er würde sich an diesem Einfaltspinsel rächen, und das schmerzhafter, als sich dieser ausmalen konnte!  
  
Severus schritt an seinem Schreibtisch entlang, und sah den Lehrplan für das nächste Schuljahr vor sich liegen.  
  
Ein verschlagenes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er die Klassenliste der Fünftklässler aus Gryffindor sah.  
  
Potter.  
  
Er hatte sich die letzten vier Jahre für dessen Vater gerächt, indem er ihm das Leben in seinem Unterricht zur Hölle machte. Potter würde es gar nicht bemerken, wenn er diese Jahr damit fortfuhr.  
  
Nur, dass er dieses Mal einen anderen Grund hatte.  
  
+++++ 


	15. Es weihnachtet sehr

Severus hasste Weihnachten!  
  
Mistelzweige, Elfen, fröhliche Menschen, Lebkuchen, Dumbledores alljährliches Lehrertreffen, bei dem sich der alten Mann so dermaßen lächerlich machte, in dem er sich wie ein tattriger Nikolaus anstellte, dass es einem schon fast peinlich war, Eggnog, Tannenbäume, einfach alles.  
  
Früher als Kind, da hatte er es noch geliebt. Süßigkeiten, Geschenke, noch mehr Süßigkeiten. Die Großeltern, die einen herzten, abfütterten, bis das man platzte, und immer noch ein Geldgeschenk parat hatten.  
  
Selbst als er schon zur Schule ging, war Weihnachten für ihn eine willkommene Abwechslung, und er war nur zu gerne nach Hause gefahren, auch wenn er mehr Zeit mit seiner Kinderfrau und seinem Bruder verbracht hatte, als mit seinen Eltern, die eher damit beschäftigt gewesen waren, andere bedeutende und reiche Zauberer einzuladen.  
  
Bis zu dem Jahr, in dem er mit Lucius zusammengekommen war.  
  
Ab da war Weihnachten nur eine depressive Angelegenheit gewesen, er hatte trübsinnig und den Tränen nahe auf seinem Zimmer gehockt und das Ende der Ferien herbeigesehnt.  
  
Genauer gesagt, den Zeitpunkt, da er Lucius wiedersehen würde.  
  
Mittlerweile war es nur noch lästig. Wie konnte man, nur weil es im Kalender stand, auf einmal so fröhlich sein? Wie konnte man sämtliche Sorgen vergessen, nur weil ein hässlicher Nadelbaum in der Zimmerecke stand?  
  
Er konnte es beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen.  
  
Dieses Jahr war es nicht besser.  
  
Es war schlimmer.  
  
Es lag natürlich nur an dem Brief, den er in seiner Tasche trug, um ihm seinem Adressaten zu übermitteln.  
  
Wie eine billige Posteule.  
  
Er fluchte, als er in den Schnee vor Grimmauld Place 12 apparierte, und wünschte sich überall hin, nur nicht hierher.  
  
Warum hatte Dumbledore diese Angelegenheit nicht selbst erledigen können?  
  
Er betrat das Haus, mit dem schlimmen Gefühl von Vorahnung, und fluchte erneut.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde stürmte er wieder auf den schneebedeckten Kiesweg.  
  
Er hatte gewusst, dass dieser Besuch zu nichts führen würde. Warum Black überhaupt existieren musste, und ihn mit dieser Existenz auch noch in den Wahnsinn treiben musste, und warum er sich immer aus der Ruhe bringen ließ von einem Minderbemittelten wie diesem, waren nur einige Fragen, die ihm durch den Kopf schossen, als er zurück nach Hogsmead apparierte, zum Schloss hinaufstapfte, und in seine Wohnung raste.  
  
Wäre es seine Art gewesen, so hätte er sich nun maßlos betrunken. Stattdessen tat er das einzige, was ihn zu beruhigen vermochte; er setzte einen Kessel aufs Feuer, kramte in seinem Zutatenschrank herum, und bereitete alles vor, mehr von seinem schmerzstillenden Trank zu brauen, der ihm so langsam sowieso ausging.  
  
Seine Wut war schon bald mit dem Kochvorgang zu vergleichen; je sanfter der Trank vor sich hinblubberte, desto ruhiger wurde er. Am Ende, als die Medizin noch ziehen musste, hatte sich sein Zorn wieder auf den Groll reduziert, den er ständig gegenüber einem Gryffindor empfand, egal, wie dieser hieß.  
  
Was an seinen Kopfschmerzen nicht viel änderte.  
  
Die Situation war wirklich schon unerträglich genug, jetzt musste er mehrfach in der Woche auch noch seine Freizeit opfern, um dieses furchtbare Kind in Occlumency unterrichten!  
  
Jedes andere Jahr hätte ihm diese Tatsache allein schon in Wutausbrüche verfallen lassen.  
  
Dieses Jahr kam auch noch erschwerend hinzu, dass er Potter ganz einfach nicht ertragen konnte. Wie wollte er mit diesem unerträglichen Jammerlappen auch nur fünf Minuten in einem Raum verweilen, wenn er ständig an Sirius denken musste?  
  
Wenn etwas in seinen Gedanken unausweichlich miteinander assoziiert war, so waren es Black und Potter!!  
  
Severus überlegte, ob er nicht lieber Dumbledore bitten sollte, ihn in ein fernes Land zu schicken, wo er gegen Drachen kämpfen konnte, nur mit einem Zweig bewaffnet. Oder vielleicht auch die Kammern des Lord nach Hinweisen untersuchen, wo er dabei war? Alles wäre ihm lieber gewesen, nur nicht diese Lächerlichkeit!  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Auch das noch!  
  
Er drehte den Kopf zum Kamin, wo Dumbledores Gesicht herumschwebte und ihn freundlich angrinste. Sicher, er konnte nun nichts anderes gebrauchen, als diesen alten Schwachkopf!  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht, aber ich wollte mich erkundigen, wie das Treffen verlaufen ist."  
  
Natürlich störte er nicht, niemals!  
  
Manchmal verfluchte Severus seine Mutter dafür, dass sie ihm eine gute Erziehung hatte zukommen hatte. Aufgrund dessen fuhr er den Schuldirektor auch nicht an und sagte ihm, wo er sich sein Interesse hinstecken konnte, sondern erwiderte monoton:  
  
"Mr. Potter wurde informiert, und wird es inzwischen vermutlich auch seinen Freunden erzählt haben, wie ich ihn einschätze."  
  
Dumbledore lächelte nur.  
  
"Sicher, sicher. Sonst verlief alles gut?"  
  
"Sicherlich." Was erwartete Albus denn von ihm? Dass er sich auch noch ausheulte, weil Black ihn wie den letzten Scheißdreck behandelt hatte? Das waren sie schließlich beide gewohnt.  
  
Davon abgesehen, wollte Albus dies sowieso nicht hören. Alles, was gegen seine geliebten Gryffindors ging, wurde doch generell abgewehrt, und als nicht wichtig abgetan.  
  
"Also keine Probleme?"  
  
Severus wünschte sich von Herzen, Albus anzufahren, wenn er etwas wusste, solle er es direkt sagen, tat es aber nicht. Gute Erziehung war wirklich ein Kreuz!  
  
"Nein, keine Probleme."  
  
Albus lächelte wieder, zwinkerte, und verschwand.  
  
Manchmal begriff Severus nicht, wie seine damalige Zugehörigkeit zu den Todesessern bei manchen Leuten Fragen nach dem Warum aufkommen lassen konnten. Hörten sie eigentlich alle niemals zu, wenn Dumbledore den Mund aufmachte? Waren sie denn nie genervt von diesem Harmoniegetue, welches der alte Mann ständig von sich gab? Ein normalveranlagter Mensch konnte da doch nur verrückt bei werden!  
  
Doch die meisten Zauberer und Hexen lebten nun mal zu gerne mit der Vorstellung, dass das Leben rosa mit weißen Zuckerwolken war. Und wehe, jemand erzählte ihnen das Gegenteil! Der wurde dann sofort auf den Scheiterhaufen geworfen, nur, damit die allgemeine Verklärung weiterhin bestehen konnte.  
  
Es war wirklich grausam, in dieser Gesellschaft einen Verstand zu besitzen. Wenn dieser dabei dann auch noch brillant war, und misstrauisch dabei, bekam man nur noch mehr Schwierigkeiten.  
  
Noch ein Beweis dafür, dass Severus besser niemals geboren worden wäre!  
  
Und schon befand er sich in der schlimmsten Feiertagsdepression seit Jahren.  
  
Und das alles wegen Black.  
  
Auch wenn er sich eher die Zunge abgebissen hätte, als dies jemals laut zuzugeben!  
  
+++ 


	16. Ausbrüche

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Wer zum Teufel würde es dieses Mal sein? Hoffentlich nicht erneut Albus.  
  
Eben dieser hatte ihn schon zur Genüge zur Weißglut getrieben, als er sich immer und immer wieder danach erkundigt hatte, ob Severus wirklich den Privatunterricht mit Potter an den Nagel hängen wollte.  
  
Welch Frage!  
  
Er hatte es ertragen, dass Potter anscheinend nicht in der Lage war, die einfachsten Instruktionen auszuführen. Er hatte sich durch die Occlumency- Stunden gequält, hatte sich immer und immer wieder die Erinnerungen des Teenagers angesehen, obwohl ihn nichts weniger tangieren konnte. Aber es zuzulassen, dass dieser.........!  
  
Er ließ sich nicht in den Erinnerungen herumpfuschen, seine Gedanken waren nicht die Angelegenheit anderer, sein Privatleben war ganz alleine seine Sache!  
  
Er hätte Potter umbringen können, als er dort über seinem Pensieve gebeugt stand, und sich ausgerechnet dieses peinliche Erlebnis ansah, als sei er diesen Muggle-Gebäuden, die Kino genannt wurden!  
  
Natürlich würde er Potter nicht weiter unterrichten! Es sei denn, dieser wollte den nächsten Geburtstag nicht mehr erleben! Severus konnte es nur recht sein, eine Entschuldigung dafür zu finden, dass der letzte der Potters das Zeitliche segnete!  
  
Es klopfte erneut, und am liebsten hätte erst gar nicht reagiert. Sollten sie doch alle zum Teufel gehen! Sollten sie alle verrecken! Aber ihn in Ruhe damit lassen!  
  
Doch die leise Stimme seiner Mutter, dass er alles andere als höflich war, brachte ihn dazu, sich in seinem Sessel aufzurichten und: "Herein!" zu rufen.  
  
Sein Besucher hätte nicht ungebetener sein können.  
  
Lupin.  
  
"Severus." sprach dieser, als er einen Schritt in den Raum tat.  
  
"Lupin." Severus betrachtete sein Gegenüber abschätzend. "Mir war neu, dass du dich hier blicken lassen darfst."  
  
Er ließ offen, ob er sein Büro oder Hogwarts an sich meinte. Sollte Lupin doch seine eigenen Überlegungen anstellen, es war ihm egal. Hauptsache, er verschwand schnell wieder.  
  
"Ich war der Auffassung, wir beide sollten eine Unterredung führen, da du mir nicht ganz rational erscheinst."  
  
Severus schaute Lupin nur weiterhin abschätzend an. Er hatte bei weitem nicht das Bedürfnis, bei diesem kryptischen Stuss mitzumachen, also wartete er darauf, dass sein Besucher zum Punkt kam.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du Harry keine Occlumency Stunden mehr gibst."  
  
"Ja, sicher. Er würde auch keine Minute verschwenden, sich bei seinen Freunden auszuheulen, oder? Und auf so einen Waschlappen hofft die ganze Zaubererwelt, auf das er sie errettet." Severus lachte humorlos.  
  
"Du bist nicht das, was ich als gerecht ersehen würde."  
  
Severus tat erstaunt, war er auf ein solches Argument doch gefasst gewesen.  
  
"Ist das so?" Er machte eine gespielt angestrengte Miene, die er spöttisch aufhellen ließ, als wäre ihm soeben eine Erleuchtung gekommen. "Oh, ja, du hast recht. Potter mischt sich in meine Angelegenheiten, völlig aus Versehen natürlich, und klar, meine Reaktion war vollkommen übertrieben, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme wurde beim Reden immer lauter, bis er fast brüllte. "Was, wenn ich bitten dürfte, hätte ich denn tun sollen, deiner Meinung nach? Ich bin nicht gewillt, dieses Ereignis zu behandeln, als wäre es nicht geschehen, und ich bin noch viel weniger bereit, Potter wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln, nur weil es sonst jeder tut, ist das denn so schwierig?"  
  
"Severus," unterbrach Lupin beschwichtigend. "Er ist doch erst fünfzehn. Er weiß doch noch nicht wirklich..."  
  
"Um die Konsequenzen seines Handelns? Dann wird es aber Zeit, dass er sie endlich erkennt! Ich bin es leid, dass wirklich jeder immer so tut, als müsste man ihn mit der Kneifzange anfassen! Schließlich ist er nur ein Schüler wie jeder anderer, diese verdammte Narbe hin oder her! Und nur mal so nebenbei, ist sein Alter absolut keine Entschuldigung dafür, was er getan hat. Er wird doch wohl wissen, was Privatsphäre ist?! Oder gibt es die nicht dort, wo er herkommt?"  
  
"Severus, das tut nichts zur Sache, das weißt du so gut wie ich. Ich kann ja nachvollziehen, dass du wütend bist. Ich wäre es selbst, ehrlich gesagt. Aber nichtsdestotrotz ist es überaus wichtig, dass er weiterhin lernt, seine Gedanken zu verschließen. Du weißt, was Voldemort..."  
  
"Es interessiert mich kein Bisschen, was der Dunkle Lord tun kann, oder tun wird, oder sogar gerade tut. Potter hört sowieso nicht auf mich, gehüpft wie gesprungen. Davon abgesehen, soll sich Dumbledore jemand anderen suchen! Von mir aus eine Person, die den Jungen Der Lebte verehrt, oder heiraten will oder dergleichen!"  
  
"Severus, das meinst du nicht ernst..."  
  
"Ich meine es sogar sehr ernst. Wenn Potter zu dumm ist, die einfachsten Übungen zu machen, die ich ihm beibringe, ist er es selbst schuld, wenn er in eine Falle gelockt wird. Ich werde meine Zeit nicht umsonst opfern, weder für ihn noch für sonst jemanden von euch! Ich kann darauf verzichten, jede Woche aufs Neue festzustellen, gegen eine Wand geredet zu haben."  
  
Lupin sah in eindringlich an.  
  
"Du willst mir weiß machen, dass du Harry gerne in Schwierigkeiten sehen willst, wegen dem, was er getan hat, und momentan ist es vielleicht berechtigt. Aber du kannst mir nicht erzählen, du könntest es mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren, passierte ihm tatsächlich etwas."  
  
Severus schluckte, schloss die Augen, verkrampfte die Finger in der Armlehne seines Sessels, aber alles war umsonst; seine Wut wollte nicht weichen. Stattdessen ließ sie ihn vollkommen ruhig aufsehen und einmal tief durchatmen, bevor er antwortete:  
  
"Ich werde dir jetzt mal was verraten. Seit Harry meinen Klassenraum betreten hat, versäume ich keine Gelegenheit, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er auch nur ein menschliches Wesen ist. Ich hatte natürlich keinen Erfolg, dank solcher Leute wie den Weasleys, die ihn auf Händen tragen, oder Dumbledore, der ihm alles durchgehen lässt, oder auch dich, der du ihm ein ach so guter Freund bist. Ganz abgesehen von unserem gemeinsamen Bekannten Black, der natürlich nicht widerstehen konnte, Harry ganz besonders hoch zu loben, wann immer dieser in der Nähe war. Das Resultat ist, dass Harry mich hasst, da ich ja so unfair zu ihm bin, und ihn ohne Grund benachteilige. Nur, weil er in meinem Klassenraum keinen roten Teppich ausgerollt bekommt, bin ich der Böse. Aber damit kann ich leben. Wirklich, kein Problem.  
  
Doch in dem Moment, in dem ich merke, dass er nicht nur seine Zukunft aufs Spiel setzt, da er der Überzeugung ist, er müsste nicht zuhören im Unterricht, sondern auch die der anderen, weil er der Meinung ist, er habe es nicht nötig, mir zuzuhören, und das, obwohl Dumbledore selbst sagte, es sei notwendig, platzt mir einfach der Kragen. Und ich verliere gänzlich die Geduld, wenn Potter dann auch noch der Auffassung ist, meine Erinnerungen wären frei zugänglich für jedermann! Du wirst also verzeihen, wenn ich nicht sonderlich besorgt um ihn bin.  
  
Und jetzt mal unter uns; sollte der Dunkle Lord so gütig sein, Harry Potter das Leben zu nehmen, bin ich der Letzte, der es bedauert!"  
  
Lupin blinzelte mehrfach, ehe er sagte: "Das meinst du nicht so. Du bist aufgebracht."  
  
Severus winkte ab.  
  
"Wenn du es so haben willst, bitte, dann bin ich nur aufgebracht. Und jetzt geh."  
  
Lupin tat, wie ihm geheißen.  
  
++++ 


	17. Wankend

"Du wirkst irgendwie abwesend."  
  
Skeptisch sah Severus zu Lucius hinab.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Mich wundert nur, dass es dich neuerdings interessiert, ob ich geistig anwesend bin."  
  
Der Schmollmund, der seiner Beobachtung folgte, war schon beinahe komisch.  
  
Halb lagen, halb saßen sie auf dem Bett, und Lucius hatte gerade einen von Severus' Nippeln bearbeitet, bevor ihm die Erleuchtung gekommen war, das sein Partner mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein schien.  
  
Was ja auch stimmte.  
  
Seit Lupins Besuch hatte er weder von Black gehört, noch, außer bei den regelmäßigen Treffen, etwas von ihm gesehen. Und, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, machte ihn das verdammt nervös.  
  
Nicht auf die normale Art. Er dachte nicht, dass Black ihn tatsächlich der Spionage beschuldigen würde, und selbst wenn, würde man es ihm nicht glauben. Also war dies kein Grund zur Beunruhigung.  
  
Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, was ihn eigentlich so beschäftigte, dass er sogar keine Tests oder Essays bewerten konnte, ohne nicht mindestens einmal währenddessen plötzlich leer und versunken vor sich an die Wand zu starren.  
  
Er wusste nur, dass ihn das allmählich wahnsinnig machte.  
  
Lucius beleidigte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Tu nicht so, als wäre ich ein so kaltherziger Mensch."  
  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Entschuldige, hab ich mich verhört? War in eurem Familienmotto Kaltherzigkeit nicht fett unterstrichen? Da muss ich mich wohl getäuscht haben!"  
  
Lucius setzte sich auf, versuchte, mit Severus Augenkontakt herzustellen. Dieser konnte sich etwas besseres vorstellen, als nun auch noch mit 'Briefkastentante' Malfoy zu reden, und wünschte sich, eben jener würde einfach nur weitermachen und wieder verschwinden.  
  
Einige Sechsklässler warteten noch auf ihre Arbeiten.  
  
Leider schien die Neugierde Malfoys geweckt.  
  
"Komm schon, du kannst es mir erzählen, ich sags auch nicht weiter."  
  
Am liebsten hätte Severus seinem ungewollten Bettgenossen das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschlagen.  
  
Stattdessen seufzte er, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er tatsächlich ein Bedürfnis verspürte, seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen, und vielleicht sogar eine andere Meinung dazu zu hören.  
  
Er wurde anscheinend wirklich alt.  
  
So strömte sein gesamtes Seelenleben plötzlich aus ihm hinaus, und es war tatsächlich sehr befreiend, vor allem, da Lucius nur neben ihm saß und aufmerksam lauschte.  
  
"Weißt du," schloss er, "so langsam habe ich einfach nur die Schnauze gestrichen voll! Zu allem Überfluss dieser Umbridge so derart in den Hintern kriechen zu müssen..."  
  
"Umbridge?" unterbrach Lucius. "Aber der hatte ich doch gesagt, dass du außerordentlich gut bist mit deiner Arbeit..."  
  
"Das hat sie schon erwähnt. Aber sie scheint sich doch lieber auf ihren Eindruck zu verlassen, und dem nach mache ich alles falsch, da ich mich an den von Dumbledore aufgestellten Lehrplan halte.  
  
Aber egal. Die Kröte interessiert mich nicht. Wenn ich schon diese Strickjacken immer sehe...." Er winkte ab. "Aber das schlimmste ist und bleibt dieser furchtbare Potter! Neuerdings stellt er sich nicht einmal mehr dumm an! Wenn er die NEWTS besteht, schmeiße ich mich aus dem Fenster! Und wenn ich ihm noch einmal dabei zuhören muss, wie er seinen Patenonkel in Schutz nimmt, und in den Himmel lobt, als wäre er einer der Heiligen..."  
  
Lucius horchte auf.  
  
"Ach, tut er das?"  
  
"Du glaubst nicht, wie! Er ist ja so toll, und groß, und stark, und würde jederzeit seinen Arsch für mich riskieren..."  
  
"Würde er das?"  
  
"Vermutlich, wie ich diesen Idioten einschätze."  
  
Severus hatte den Kopf zum Fenster gedreht, während er erzählte. So sah er den verschlagenen Ausdruck, der sich in Lucius' Augen breit machte, nicht. Oder auch nicht, wie dieser Blick plötzlich von etwas abgelöst wurde, dass echte Zuneigung darstellte.  
  
"Black hat es dir wirklich angetan, oder?" fragte Malfoy sanft.  
  
Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Damit signalisierte er allerdings nicht Unwissen, dass wussten sie beide.  
  
"Tztz, Severus, immer eine Nummer zu groß. Und dabei hättest du es anders haben können."  
  
Severus wusste, Malfoy spielte auf sich selbst an, doch er wollte nichts davon hören.  
  
Nie wieder!  
  
So antwortete er auch nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin aus dem Fenster.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich die Matratze verlagerte, als Lucius näher rutschte, um in sein Ohr zu flüstern.  
  
"Wenn du nicht halb so stolz wärst, würdest du die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen."  
  
Mit einem zynischen Grinsen wandte Severus sich schließlich um.  
  
"Und das wäre ja so einfach, nicht wahr? Mal einfach wieder deinen Zeitvertreib spielen, so lange, bis du wieder genug von mir hast, und dann setze ich mich wieder in eine dunkle Ecke, bis ich dir wieder nützlich sein kann. Leck mich!"  
  
Lucius grinste anzüglich.  
  
"Sag jetzt nichts, das will ich gar nicht hören." Severus drehte den Kopf wieder zum Fenster. "Du weißt, wo die Tür ist."  
  
Lucius stand auf, warf sich in aller Gemütsruhe wieder in seine achtlos im Zimmer verteilte Kleidung, und machte schon ein oder zwei Schritte auf die Tür zu, bis er sich besann und wieder an das Bett trat.  
  
"Du weißt, dass wir beide gleich ticken. Du weißt, dass ich der einzige Mensch bin, der dich versteht. Und du weißt, ich warte nicht lange."  
  
Damit stolzierte er aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Dieser melodramatische Scheißkerl hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, dass sich Severus noch elender fühlte, als er es sowieso schon tat. Nun hatte er auch noch das Gefühl, seine Überlebenschancen gegen Null gewandt zu haben.  
  
Mit dem Gedanken, sich am besten direkt selbst zu erhängen, stieg er unter die Dusche, um nicht auch noch Lucius Geruch an sich zu haben.  
  
Nur noch wenige Tage, und die Schule wäre zumindest vorbei. Das würde sein Tagespensum um einiges minimieren.  
  
Er wurde ganz einfach nicht das Gefühl los, dringend eine Pause zu brauchen. 


	18. Friede

++++  
  
'...das wohl Dümmste, das ich seit langem gelesen habe. Sie sollten das nächste Mal lieber in die Bibliothek gehen, anstatt mit ihren Freunden die Zeit bei solchen Aktivitäten wie Kirschkernweitspucken zu verschwenden.'  
  
Er malte ein riesigrotes, geschwungenes D unter seine Ausführungen und legte das soeben benotete Pergament auf den Stapel der schon erledigten.  
  
Er rieb sich die Augen, als er sich still fragte, warum er nicht einfach nur eine Strohpuppe in die Klasse stellte. Die Studenten würden doch gewiss keinen Unterschied entdecken, zumal sie ihm nicht zuhörten.  
  
Zumindest war er diese Woche von Potter verschont geblieben. Der saß vermutlich gerade vollkommen hilflos in seiner Prüfung und freute sich schon darauf, bald wieder nur faulenzen zu können.  
  
Zu seinem Leidwesen hatte er einen Wink aus der Prüfungskommission bekommen, dass sein Albtraum anscheinend recht gute Arbeit geleistet hatte. Wenn er auch noch eine 'Herausragend' kassiert hatte, würde Severus wohl tatsächlich kündigen müssen.  
  
Noch ein Jahr diese Quälerei war ihm zu viel.  
  
Er sah auf die Uhr, und entschied, für heute genug getan zu haben. Er streckte die Füße aus und überlegte, was er noch tun könnte. Sollte er vielleicht noch mal nach Knockturn Alley? Zugegeben, sein Vorrat an Einhorneingeweiden war etwas knapp, aber viel würde er dieses Jahr nicht mehr brauchen, also könnte er sich diesen Weg auch sparen.  
  
So in seine Gedanken versunken, wollte er gerade aufstehen, und seinen Vorratsschrank inspizieren, als mit einem Mal die Tür aufgestoßen wurden, und ein völlig aufgebrachter Black auf seinen Schreibtisch zustürzte.  
  
Severus fluchte. Er hatte heute seine Schutzzauber deaktiviert, um sie später zu erneuern. Jetzt, da Umbridge in dieser Schule war, machte er dies regelmäßig. Er hatte nicht mit Störungen gerechnet, vor allem nicht mit solchen. Seine Studenten klopften ja auch alle.  
  
Instinktiv sprang er aus seinem Stuhl, den Zauberstab gezückt, und rief:  
  
"Was zum Teufel...?"  
  
Black blieb unvermittelt mitten im Zimmer stehen, starrte Severus hasserfüllt an, doch sagte nichts.  
  
Sie verweilten eine Zeitlang genauso, Severus angriffsbereit hinter seinem Schreibtisch, Black keuchend drei Schritte davor, und starrten sich nur an.  
  
Severus war derjenige, der das Schweigen brach.  
  
"Was machst du hier?"  
  
"Ich habe es gewusst..." keuchte Black, während er versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen. Herrschaft, war er den ganzen Weg gelaufen?  
  
"Was?" fragte Severus scharf.  
  
"Du....ich wusste...Malfoy...Scheißkerl.."  
  
Severus legte die Stirn in Falten, während er langsam seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ.  
  
"Wovon zum Geier sprichst du bitte?"  
  
Black atmete tief durch, fixierte seinen Gegenüber mit einem hasserfüllten Blick und antwortete:  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du mit Malfoy schläfst."  
  
Die Worte trafen Severus mit der Wucht eines Lastkahns. Er blinzelte ungläubig. Woher konnte Black das wissen?  
  
"Wie bitte? Wie kommst du denn auf solch törichte...?"  
  
"Remus."  
  
Zuerst war es Severus ein Rätsel, was der Werwolf damit zu tun hatte, bis ihm auf einmal dämmerte: Werwolf!  
  
Aber natürlich! Was sonst sollte dieses Ungeheuer anderes tun, als in seinem Privatleben herumzuschnüffeln?  
  
"Ja, da guckst du, nicht? Er hat es mir heute erst erzählt, dass er ihn hier gerochen hat!"  
  
Severus war versucht, mit dem Kopf zuerst gegen die Wand zu laufen! War das denn die Möglichkeit?  
  
Er hatte wirklich schon sehr viel Dummheit in seinem Leben gesehen, einige Schnitzer waren ihm selbst unterlaufen, doch dies war, auf gut deutsch, der Knüller!  
  
Wäre Dummheit schmerzhaft, würde man Lupin bis hierher schreien hören!  
  
"Oh, wirklich?" entgegnete er ruhig. In seinem Inneren tobte ein Wirbelsturm. "Und hat dir der werte Herr Werwolf auch gesagt, was er daraus schlussfolgert? Oder bist du von selbst darauf gekommen, dass ich beim Orgasmus anscheinend Ordensgeheimnisse durch den Raum schreie?"  
  
Black wurde erst blass, dann lief er noch roter an, als er es schon gewesen war. Ohne die dunklen Haare hätte er einer Tomate geglichen.  
  
"Du kannst dir deinen Sarkasmus sonst wohin stecken! Was weiß er? Was hast du ihm erzählt?"  
  
Severus hatte genug. Warum sollte ausgerechnet er auch an sich halten, wenn ein erwachsener Mann vollkommen grundlos durch sein Büro brüllte?  
  
"Weißt du was? Mir reichts! Ich habe die Schnauze gestrichen voll! Es langt! Ich reiße mir den Arsch auf, damit ihr wisst, was Sache ist, weil ihr selbst es nicht hinbekommt, auch nur eure Schnürbänder zuzuknoten, und dann bin ich der Böse! Sicher! Es ist ja auch wahnsinnig bequem, immer dem Slytherin die Schuld zuzuschieben. Du machst ja keine Fehler! Lupin macht keine Fehler! Dein verdammter Patensohn macht keine Fehler! Nein, der einzige, der Scheiße baut, das bin ich!" Severus' Augen verengten sich, als er leise hinzufügte: "Wenn du es soviel besser kannst, dann mach! Schnapp dir deinen Werwolffreund, marschier zum Dunklen Lord, und dann tu, was du denkst, das es das richtige ist. Und bestell ihm doch bitte schöne Grüße von mir, aber ich lecke nie wieder seine Stiefel.  
  
Aber wenn du das tust, dann besorg doch bitte meinen Grabstein. Kannst deinen am Besten gleich mitkaufen. Und den für Harry auch!"  
  
"Lass Harry da raus!"  
  
"Ja, natürlich, weil er ja mit der Angelegenheit absolut nichts zu tun hat!"  
  
"Hiermit hat er gar nichts zu tun! Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und dir!"  
  
Severus legte den Kopf schief. Hatte er jetzt irgendwo den Faden verloren?  
  
"Black, ich bin mir nicht sicher..." Doch dann schlug es bei ihm ein wie eine Bombe. Black war eifersüchtig!  
  
Am liebsten hätte er lauthals gelacht! Natürlich, wie hatte ihm das auch entgehen können? Er war in Severus' Büro gestürmt, wie ein eifersüchtiger Ehemann in sein Schlafzimmer, in der Hoffnung, Severus mit Lucius in flagranti zu erwischen.  
  
Unwillkürlich zuckten Severus' Mundwinkel.  
  
"Es gibt nichts, worüber du lachen könntest. Es ist mir ernst!"  
  
Severus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Und was gedenkst du, nun zu tun? Wie du siehst, ist Lucius nicht hier. Also kannst du dir deine Dramatik in den Arsch schieben und verschwinden!"  
  
"Du machst es dir wirklich einfach! Aber das ist es nicht! Wenn ich den richtigen Leuten erzähle, dass du mit einem Todesesser schläfst, dann..."  
  
"Dann lande ich in Azkaban." beendete Severus den Satz trocken. "Das weiß ich selbst." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.  
  
"Ok, was willst du?"  
  
Black schien ihn nicht zu verstehen, und Severus war nicht wirklich überrascht. Wahrscheinlich war dieser Volltrottel vollkommen impulsiv hergerast, ohne auch nur fünf Sekunden sein Gehirn zu benutzen.  
  
Aber dieser Vorgang war ihm ja eh fremd.  
  
"Black, wenn du mich schon erpressen willst, dann musst du dir schon Forderungen einfallen lassen." Ein schwaches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.  
  
"Wer sagt denn, das ich dich erpressen will?"  
  
Severus hätte nicht überraschter sein können. Befand er sich denn erneut in einer dummen Schmierenkomödie? Er wollte schon erwidern, doch Black hob die Hand.  
  
"Nur, weil du es von deinen bisherigen Bekanntschaften gewohnt bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass jeder direkt eine Gegenleistung von dir erwartet, wenn derjenige etwas von dir weiß."  
  
Plötzlich dämmerte es Severus.  
  
"Du hast gewusst...?"  
  
"Dass Lucius dich erpresst? Gewusst, nein. Vermutet, ja." Black zuckte die Schultern. "Es war recht naheliegend, nicht?"  
  
"Aber, wenn du es gewusst hast, und es deinen Verdacht, ich sei ein Spion, nicht bekräftig, warum bist du dann hier?"  
  
"Also, zuerst bin ich hier, weil ich rasend wütend auf dich bin." Black schaute ihm in die Augen. "Warum hast du denn nicht das Maul aufgemacht?"  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Meine Auswahlmöglichkeiten waren nicht sehr weit gestreut."  
  
Black biss auf seiner Unterlippe, als er anscheinend zu verstehen versuchte, was Severus gerade gesagt hatte. Dann sagte er:  
  
"Außerdem dachte ich nie, du seiest ein Spion."  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
Black sah ihn nur an, und Severus bedurfte keine Antwort. Also hatte er von vorneherein recht gehabt. Black war wirklich nur verletztes Ego gewesen, als er in seinem Labor eingestiegen war.  
  
"OK, du verdächtigst mich also nicht, du willst mich nirgends anschwärzen, und auch nicht erpressen." Black nickte.  
  
"Dann kannst du auch wieder gehen."  
  
Natürlich machte sein Gegenüber keinerlei Anstalten, das Zimmer zu verlassen, und Severus seufzte. Was wollte dieser Idiot denn noch?  
  
"Und wenn ich jetzt sagte, dass noch nicht alles geklärt ist?"  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde.  
  
"Dann würde ich sagen, der Zug ist abgefahren."  
  
Black ging langsam um den Schreibtisch herum, bis er vor Severus stand.  
  
"Dann dürfte dir das ja nichts ausmachen."  
  
Ehe Severus noch etwas sagen konnte, presste Black schon seine Lippen auf die seinen.  
  
Er verspürte den starken Impuls, Black wegzustoßen, ihn einem kräftigen Arschtritt zu verpassen, und anschließend noch bis in die nächste Woche zu verfluchen, doch plötzlich wich alle Kraft aus seinen Armen, und der Wunsch verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war.  
  
Stattdessen zog er Black, oder besser Sirius, näher zu sich, und vertiefte ihren Kuss. Seine Hände verschränkte er in Sirius Nacken, und erst, als die Atemluft knapp wurde, trennte er sich wieder von dem Animagus.  
  
Dieser grinste nur breit.  
  
"Wenn ich jetzt nur einen blöden Kommentar höre, bringe ich dich auf der Stelle um."  
  
Da grinsten sie beide.  
  
+++ 


	19. Leichtsinn

"Wolltest du mir nicht die Kehle durchschneiden, wenn ich mich hier noch einmal blicken lasse?"  
  
Severus schlug seinem Liebhaber leicht auf die Brust.  
  
"Führ mich nicht in Versuchung," murmelte er. "In der Schublade liegt noch ein Messer, also Ruhe."  
  
Sirius lachte in sich hinein. "OK, OK, bin ja schon ruhig."  
  
Sie lagen still nebeneinander, jeder in seinen Gedanken versunken, bevor Sirius sprach:  
  
"Es ist schon komisch, heute Vormittag hätte ich dich noch umbringen können..."  
  
"Ging mir genauso," murmelte Severus neben ihm in die Kissen.  
  
"War das für dich auch die bessere Alternative?"  
  
Severus hob den Kopf und sah ihn prüfend an.  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich glaub, so ein Mord unter Freunden..."  
  
Sirius wollte schon einen Schlag auf seine Schulter platzieren, als es klopfte.  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Was zum Teufel...?"  
  
Er raffte seine Kleidung zusammen, bedeutete Sirius, leise zu sein, und betrat sein Wohnzimmer. Er verschloss die Tür zu seinen Gemächern, bevor er seinem ungebetenen Besucher öffnete.  
  
"Was ist denn?"  
  
"Professor, Direktorin Umbridge möchte sie sprechen."  
  
"Muss das denn jetzt sein?"  
  
"Ja, es ist dringend."  
  
"Warten Sie hier, Mister Malfoy." Damit verschloss er wieder die Tür, wandte sich zum Schlafzimmer, und schritt zu seinem Schrank.  
  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da," murmelte er, bevor Sirius auch nur fragen konnte, und rauschte aus der Tür.  
  
Zehn Minuten später ging er den gleichen Weg wieder zurück, und grübelte, welcher komischen Aufführung er wohl wieder Zeuge geworden war. Wie zum heiligen Vater hatte der Lord nur herausgefunden, wie er Harry ins Ministerium locken konnte?  
  
Sirius lag immer noch im Bett, ein Buch auf dem Schoß, und blickte Severus fragend entgegen, als dieser zur Tür hereinkam.  
  
Schnell erzählte Severus, was sich in Umbridges Büro abgespielt hatte. Beide hatten am Ende seiner Ausführungen den gleichen Gedankengang.  
  
"Er wird doch nichts törichtes anrichten, oder?"  
  
Sirius blickte ihn an.  
  
"Wir sprechen hier von Harry."  
  
"Scheiße."  
  
"Das kannst du laut sagen."  
  
Sirius sprang auf und bückte sich nach seinen Jeans. "Am besten, du versuchst die anderen zu erreichen. Ich mach mich dann auf den Weg."  
  
Severus schluckte. Plötzlich machte sich ein dicker Klumpen Vorahnung in seinem Magen breit. Aber er nickte nur stumm. Jedes Argument wäre sowieso nur verschwendet.  
  
Sirius schloss den letzten Knopf an seinem Hemd, küsste Severus flüchtig und sagte:  
  
"Wir reden dann später weiter."  
  
Severus versuchte ein Lächeln, doch es wollte es ihm nicht gelingen.  
  
Als Sirius aus der Tür war, begab sich Severus daran, den anderen Ordensmitgliedern eine Nachricht zu senden. Still fluchte er ob Potters Dummheit. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass Monsieur es nicht als wichtig erachtete, sein Occlumency Training durchzuziehen.  
  
Jetzt hatten sie wieder den Ärger am Hals! Wann würde dieser Junge endlich lernen, seinen Kopf zu benutzen?  
  
Severus lehnte sich gegen einen Bettpfosten. Er konnte nicht mehr tun als warten.  
  
++++  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Er schreckte hoch. Anscheinend war er eingenickt. Verwirrt blinzelte er. "Sirius?" Doch eigentlich wusste er schon, dass es nicht Sirius sein konnte.  
  
"Harry ist in Ordnung."  
  
Wollte er das wissen? Er starrte ins Dunkel, aus dem ein betrübt blickender Dumbledore trat.  
  
Da wusste er es.  
  
Ein schwerer Eisenklumpen landete mit voller Wucht in seiner Magengegend. Er presste die Zähne zusammen, und ignorierte das Brennen in seinen Augenwinkeln.  
  
"Leider weilt Sirius nicht mehr unter uns."  
  
Obwohl Severus es wusste, schmerzten die Worte, als sie sein Gehör erreichten. Er hatte es gewusst, den ganzen Abend über war es ihm klar gewesen.  
  
"Severus, wenn du..."  
  
Er wollte nichts hören, er wollte nichts wissen. Er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.  
  
Albus nickte.  
  
"Ich bin in meinem Büro."  
  
Er verließ wieder den Raum, ließ Severus allein mit den Gefühl, gegen eine Eisenmauer gelaufen zu sein.  
  
Er rührte sich nicht, machte keine Anstalten, zu weinen, oder zu schreien, oder dergleichen. Er klammerte sich nur verzweifelt an den letzten Rest Verstand, der ihm zu entgleiten drohte, als er plötzlich eine Verbindung sah, die ihm nicht aufgefallen war.  
  
Lucius.  
  
Er hatte dem älteren Malfoy einen perfekten Plan auf dem Silbertablett geliefert. Und natürlich hatte dieser die Gelegenheit erfasst, nicht nur seinen Lord in den Hintern zu kriechen, und ihm einen Weg zu zeigen, wie er die Prophezeiung bekommen konnte, sondern gleichzeitig Severus heimzuzahlen, sein Angebot nicht angenommen zu haben.  
  
Nicht der Dunkle Lord hatte Sirius auf dem Gewissen.  
  
Severus war der Schuldige.  
  
Er hatte Sirius umgebracht.  
  
Ende 


End file.
